


Slipping

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: Secrets are revealed when the team go through a difficult case.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: No money being made, just took them out to play.  


* * *

Slipping. 

A pained whimper escaped his lips as he knelt down beside the lifeless body in front of him.

”No…”

”No…”

Warmth seeped through his fingers, no matter how hard he pressed down. He tore off his shirt, using it to staunch the flow, adding even more pressure. Blood rushed through his ears and he was dimly aware of his own harsh breathing as he felt for a pulse. 

“No…” His breath hitched in his throat as slippery fingers fought to find a sign of life.  
Not now, when it had barely started. When what he’d yearned for so long had just become within his reach. 

A choked sob escaped him as strange hands tried to pry him away from the precious bundle before him. He struggled against them, refusing to let go. A familiar voice, so far away, registered. 

“What?” 

“Let him go, Tony. Let them do their job, they need to do their job,” Dr Mallard urged as he tugged gently at the senior agent. 

“I can’t, Ducky, I can’t…,” he nearly sobbed, but let himself be led away. 

******  
The call came through just as he got out of the shower three days ago. It was his day off, but he thought he’d get an early start, trying to cram as much into it as he could. It had been a couple of weeks since he had had any time to himself, and he was planning to use it fully. He flipped his phone open, knowing it was Gibbs. Who else could it be at this hour? 

“Yeah, Boss, what’s up?” Tony replied, as he yanked his jeans off the chair by his bed. He performed a little one-legged dance around the room as he attempted to slide on his jeans, without letting go of the phone. 

“We have a case. I’m swinging by to pick you up, be ready in ten!” Gibbs barked and cut the connection. 

“And good morning to you, too, Gibbs,” Tony smiled, as he clipped the phone back on his belt. He had just enough time get dressed and grab an apple before Gibbs arrived. He headed out the door, just in time to see Gibbs’ car screech to a halt outside his apartment. Suddenly glad he hadn’t had a chance to eat breakfast, he got in and fastened his seat belt. Didn’t look like this was one of Gibbs’ good days behind the wheels, when Dramamine and a barf bag were optional. 

To his surprise Gibbs handed him a cup of coffee and a sesame seed bagel, with what looked like smoked turkey and cream cheese. He must have looked really surprised, because Gibbs looked rather amused.

“I figured you hadn’t had anything to eat yet,” he explained, smiling that crooked smile Tony loved. 

“Thanks, Boss! I’ll eat it later. ”

“Eat now, Tony, I won’t have you fainting from hunger when we’re chasing down our suspect.” Gibbs’ tone left no room for argument as he pulled out, heading towards the Navy base. 

“Right.” Tony sighed and tucked into his food. The bagel was freshly made, and just the fact that Gibbs had thought of him made the meal enjoyable. Gibbs even kept just below his usual breakneck speed, making it possible to keep it all down. Traffic was light this early on a Saturday morning, and the ride to base went smoothly. 

They turned into the gate, Gibbs showing his badge to the guard who let them through. Tony felt the icy pit in his stomach grow. He’d felt this way ever since Gibbs gave him the details   
known so far about the case. 

A five- year old girl and her mother had been shot, both victims already dead when the next-door neighbor arrived. A Lieutenant John Morris had heard the three shots fired and alerted the MPs before entering through an open back door.

They pulled up the driveway to a small cream-colored house. The front lawn was scattered with children’s toys, making the horrors he knew waited inside seem so unreal. As Tony got out of the car, he stepped onto something soft, his stomach clenching as he saw he had stepped on a small brown teddy bear. 

The bear was worn from years of cuddling. One ear was missing, its left leg clearly sown back on more than once. He was brushing it off carefully when he noticed the back was covered in blood. Sighing almost inaudibly, he handed it to McGee, who had just pulled up behind them, with Ziva in tow. 

“Bag it,” he said quietly, “it’s covered in blood.”

McGee nodded, and opened his case, pulling out an evidence bag. Gibbs and Tony approached the house, scanning their surroundings as they walked. It looked like any other Navy house on the base. Front porch with a swing, single garage tucked to the left. A flowerbed ran the length of the house, red peonies and bluebells adding a splash of color against the cream and green. 

They entered through the front door, passing Ducky on the way in. He had a sad, resigned look about him, the one they all got when children were involved. 

“Jethro…Tony,” he nodded. “We’re ready for you know. The victims, Allie Dunner and her daughter Michelle, are in the back, in the little girl’s bedroom. It would appear they were both killed by a single gunshot to the head. By the way they are positioned, I suspect they may have been drugged before he shot them. I’ll know more when I get them back to the lab.”

He led them towards the bedroom at the back of the house. The room was decorated like a little girl’s dream come true. Pale purples and pinks, silvery fairies scattered across the canopy above the bed, soft oversized pillows in a play area by the window. The whimsical character of the room shattered by blood spatter on the wall behind the bed, and the crimson pool on the cream comforter. 

The two persons on the bed looked like they were sleeping, but they all knew they weren’t going to wake up. Both the girl and her mother were propped up against the headboard, slightly slumped to one side. The girl had a small toy placed in her arms along with a single daisy. Her mother was clad in a light summer dress and as her daughter she also had flowers in her arms. The entire scene looked staged.

“The blood pattern suggests they weren’t moved after death.” Ducky explained, moving around the bed. 

Tony got out his camera and started taking pictures, his professional demeanor kicking in. Detached, he moved about the room, recording the scene in front of him. The little girl was dressed in a yellow dress with daisies embroidered around the hem, a matching headband holding back wavy, blond hair. Her mother had slipped a bit to the right, leaning slightly away from her daughter.

“McGee, bring the laptop and any personal files you can find back with you. Give the laptop to Abby, and sort out his financial records. I need to know if there’s anything that can help us track this bastard down.”

“On it, boss!” 

McGee and Ziva continued their search of the premises, bagging evidence as they went along. A couple of hours later they were all heading back to headquarters. A BOLO had been put out on Dunner’s car, a dark blue Ford pickup truck, 2002 model. 

******  
“Tony, give us a run down on what we know so far, “ Gibbs said, eyeing his second in command closely. Tony looked pale, withdrawn. His movements were sluggish, none of his normal exuberance and good sense of humour shining through. Granted, this was not a case that warranted any glib comments, nor movie references, but there was something else about Tony that filled Gibbs with a looming sense of dread. He decided to keep a close eye on him, making sure he was okay. 

Tony queued the screen and began to recite what they had learned to far.


	2. Chapter two

Slipping – chapter two.

The bullpen was quiet. It was nearly midnight, and the team was not any closer to finding Petty Officer Dunner. Gibbs slipped off his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. Looking into a screen was not something he enjoyed doing. It felt futile, although he knew that wasn’t true. Whenever children were involved he wanted to get out there, roam the streets, hunt the bastards down. 

He knew that wasn’t what needed to be done. Looking up, his attention once again wandered to his second in command. Tony had regained some of his composure, working steadily in tracing down the victims’ movements the last few days. He was back from interviewing Mrs Dunner’s best friend, a Louise McLeod. 

Walking over to Tony, he noticed that Tony seemed to steel himself. Straightening his back and putting on what Gibbs had learned was his ‘game face’, the carefree happy look that didn’t reach his eyes tonight. 

“What have we got so far, Tony?” Gibbs asked, leaning against Tony’s desk.

“The Dunners were working through some marital problems, according to Ms McLeod. She had met another man, and was considering leaving her husband. Apparently, things hadn’t been going to well the last two years. She wouldn’t tell Louise who he was; just that he was someone she’d known in high school and met at a reunion about six months ago. We’ve also recovered about a hundred deleted emails from her laptop. It looks like she’s getting increasingly worried her husband would find out about the affair, apparently he was checking up on her, calling her when she was visiting girlfriends and so on”. 

Ziva had joined them by Tony’s desk. McGee was holding a file in his hand, reading through it as he approached the rest of the group.

“Boss, I’ve gone through her cell phone records”, McGee interjected. “She’s been receiving phone calls from someone she’s only listed as Matt. His full name is Matt Walters, and he lives in Pyle Rd, Bethesda ”.

He turned around and brought up Walter’s driver’s licence on the plasma screen. 

“The phone calls started about five months ago, and have increased in frequency to between five and ten per day in the last month.” 

He moved over to retrieve a file from Gibbs’ desk, losing his tie as he turned around to face the rest of the team again. 

“He is a lawyer with a local law firm; Cohen, Blass and Warren. According to Mr Asher, an associate with the firm he failed to show up for work after meeting with a client this morning. Apparently, Walter usually works Saturdays, but it being the weekend, Asher wasn’t overly concerned. I’ll check his phone record and see if I can find out who he was meeting.” McGee returned to his desk only to be stopped by Gibbs. 

“McGee, Ziva, pay Walter a visit. See what you can find out about his relationship with Mrs Dunner. I also need to know if his failing to show up for work is related to this case.”

McGee grabbed the keys with an “I’m driving,” and they were gone. 

“Tony, you’re with me,” Gibbs said, heading for the elevator. He wanted to check in with Ducky and Abby, before calling it a night. Tony just nodded and fell in step behind him, not asking why he was needed. The ride down was quiet, Tony just leaning into the wall, looking into space. 

Gibbs shook off his uneasiness, something was clearly going on with Tony, but he had to deal with that at another time. He sighed inwardly, wishing he knew what was troubling the younger man. Gibbs wished he were the one who could smooth Tony’s slightly furrowed brow, and massage away the tension he could see had set in his shoulders. He knew that was not going to happen, he’d long ago given up hope that anything would happen between him and Tony. 

“Hey,” he said quietly, reaching out to lightly squeeze Tony’s upper arm, “you with me?” 

“What…uh…yeah, Boss, sorry.” Tony straightened up and headed out the door. Ducky’s lab was silent, apart from the older doctor who was talking to little Michelle Dunner. 

“There..,” he said, covering the girl with a white sheet, only her face showing. “I knew a little girl named Michelle once. We used to raid old Mrs Pickering’s garden for strawberries and apples. She was not too pleased when she caught us; we’d crawled through her precious flowerbed to go unnoticed,” he chuckled. “She made me cut her lawn for the rest of the summer!” 

He looked up, noticing their presence in his lab. 

“Jethro, Tony,” he greeted them, eyes lingering just a fraction longer on than usual on Tony. Gibbs wasn’t sure whether he liked he was not the only one who noticed something was off with Tony. 

“They both died instantly, from a single gun shot to the head,” he pointed to the entry and exit wounds on both victims. “As I suggested at the Dunner house today, the whole crime scene had a staged feel to it. There was no sign of a struggle, no defensive wounds on either victim.” He lifted up the mother’s hand, turning it palm side up. “No scratches or broken nails to indicate she was trying to prevent what was happening.” He placed the hand carefully back down. “When we removed her clothing we discovered the dress was in fact put on inside out, suggesting she didn’t do it herself. The presence of flowers in both victims’ hands also suggests staging. They were probably added by the killer after he shot them.”

“Why would he do that? Gibbs asked, “Why go through all that trouble?”

“Remorse, maybe. He could have been trying to create an image of the way he saw his family, the way he wanted it to be, rather than how it actually was. I’m afraid we won’t know until you bring him in for questioning.”

The lab doors swooshed open and Abby sailed through, moving remarkably fast on her platform boots.

“I have the results on the tox screen,” she exclaimed, ponytail flopping as she approached the small group gathered around the autopsy table. “I found high levels of tranquillisers in both blood samples. They would have been unconscious when he shot them.”

“Small mercies,” Ducky mumbled, as they wheeled the two bodies over to the cooler. 

******  
“Let’s call it a night,” Gibbs ordered. “We’ll meet here tomorrow at 0700 unless Metro police pick up Dunner over night. DiNozzo, you’re with me.”

“Where are we going, Boss? You need to visit the crime scene again?” Tony asked as he pulled on his coat and grabbed his backpack. 

“I’m taking you home, DiNozzo,” he replied, “come on, it’s late and I’d like to get in bed before dawn.”

“I can get a cab, Boss, you don’t have to drive me home, it’s totally out of your way and…”

“Hey, Tony, I said I’m taking you home, to my place. You’re staying with me tonight.” Gibbs tone made it clear this was not up for discussion. 

“But…why…ok, Boss,” Tony resigned. He knew a loosing battle when he saw one. Not that he would give up a chance to spend the night with Gibbs, he just didn’t know if he was up for it tonight. 

******  
The drive home was silent, only Tony’s soft snoring breaking the silence. Traffic was light this time of day, as it had been when they drove into work this morning. Gibbs found he liked this, going into to work and driving home with Tony. He pulled into his driveway, turning to look at Tony who had slumped sideways in the passenger seat. Tony looked peaceful in his sleep, younger. Not able to resist, Gibbs brushed an unruly lock of hair away from his forehead, letting silky strands slide through his fingers.

“Hey,” he said softly, “wake up, Tony, you’re not sleeping in the car all night.”

Blinking, Tony sat up, looking somewhat confused as to where he was. He turned, green eyes glowing as they met Gibbs’. 

“Hey yourself,” he smiled, “We home yet? I mean…”

“Yeah, we’re home, Tony. Get inside, I’ll make us something to eat.”

He unlocked his front door and let Tony in. “Yeah, I do lock it sometimes,” he smiled. 

“Don’t totally trust your reputation as a bad-ass Marine, then,” Tony grinned as he slipped past him. To his surprise it didn’t earn him a head slap, just a crooked smile.

“Just make yourself at home, Tony.” 

“Thanks, Boss…..ah, you mind if I have a shower?

“Yeah, sure, I’ll find you something to wear,” Gibbs offered, heading into the bedroom to get some sweats. He dug out a faded pair with US Marines running down one leg. They looked like they would be long enough for Tony. Walking into the bathroom, he put out towels and even managed to find a new toothbrush, hidden at the very back in his bathroom cabinet. 

“You got a t-shirt as well?” Tony was leaning against the doorframe, looking rather amused. 

“What?” 

“I’ve never seen you quite so domestic before,” he grinned.

“You’ve been here before,” Gibbs pointed out, not quite able to stifle a smile. 

“Yeah, you stayed most of the time working on the boat, and grunted to me like twice a day.”

Gibbs shook his head, clearly amused by the younger man’s light teasing. “Food’s ready in twenty,“ he said, slipping past Tony. 

“Thanks, Gibbs.”

******  
Looking into his fridge, Gibbs decided an omelette would fit the bill nicely tonight. Quick, easy and not too filling. He put a few slices of bread in the toaster before cracking half a dozen eggs in a glass bowl. Whisking lightly, he briefly wondered what kind of filling Tony preferred. 

Deciding he couldn’t go wrong with ham and cheese, he quickly finished preparing the food and set he table. He heard the patter of naked feet walking downstairs and poured juice into two tall glasses. ‘There, that would have to do.’

It was late, too late to engage in much conversation, but they found themselves discussing Gibbs’ progress on the boat. Tony looked slightly better, with towel-dried hair sticking out in all directions. Gibbs’ fingers were itching to smooth it down, or maybe just to touch. He shook it off, focusing once again on the question Tony had asked.

“Yeah, I have finished a boat, DiNozzo, and I will tell you how I get them out. Just not tonight.”

“Another night, then, Boss,” Tony asked tentatively. 

“I’d like that, Tony. Go find something to listen to, he said. “We need to wind down a bit before bed, otherwise we’ll never sleep. I’ll clean up,” he ordered.

He entered the living room a few minutes later, only to find Tony sitting on the floor, his arms holding his legs, head bent down, nodding lightly to the music blaring from the radio. It wasn’t his usual jazz, the beat was heavier, pulsating. Tony was singing softly to the chorus;

I got to get away  
Feel I got to get away  
Oh oh oh yeah

I want to get away  
I want to fly away  
Yeah with you yeah yeah  
Oh yeah !

“Where do you want to go, Tony,” he asked quietly, crouching down behind him. “Where are you flying off to, or maybe flying away from?”

******  
Tony was utterly lost in the lyrics when Gibbs’ voice reached him. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore, just the here and now. Just this moment, with Gibbs so close he could feel the heat radiating off the older man’s body and his breath on his neck. He felt something slip inside him. Masks he’d held up so carefully, for so many years, were slipping away, laying him bare, utterly naked. 

He turned around and looked into those blue eyes he’d fallen in love with, so long ago.

“You,” he whispered.


	3. Slipping

Slipping, chapter three

”You.” 

Somehow it had always been a nagging fear it might end this way. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Second ‘b’ for bastard. His inability to communicate his true feelings had even earned him a golf club to the head once, and now it seemed he’d ruined another relationship. If he lost Tony from his team, his life…just to finish that train of thought caused more pain than he would have imagined possible. 

And why wouldn’t Tony leave? He’d personally given him more than enough reasons to jump ship. Yet, somehow, between the head slaps, the put-downs and his complete disregard of what mattered to Tony, he’d always assumed his senior agent knew he appreciated him, but how should he? Mentally slapping himself on the head he chastised himself for being such a bastard. 

******  
Tony watched as Gibbs eyes widened in surprise. Grabbing the remote, Gibbs turned around and killed the radio. The ensuing silence thundered in Tony’s ears. At least Gibbs wasn’t headed for the door, although he probably hadn’t realised exactly what he meant. Gibbs seemed to digest what he’d just learned; he had that look about him. The one when nothing made much sense and he was trying to make head and tail of things.

“What do you mean ‘me’, Tony? Am I pushing you too hard?” Gibbs sat down beside the younger agent, a strong hand resting at the small of his back. 

“I’m so tired, Gibbs…so fucking tired.,” he trailed off.

“You need time off, is that it?”

Tony snorted. “No, not that kind of tired, Gibbs, I’m tired of me. Of having to keep up this pretence. Sometimes I feel like I’m working undercover all the time.”

The hand on his back was moving in slow, soothing circles. Gibbs’ other hand was resting on his shoulder. Tony fought hard not to lean into the embrace. He took a deep breath. Having already come this far, there was no point in turning back now. He found he didn’t have the energy to lie anymore.

“You know, Gibbs, this is the only job where I’ve wanted to stay for more than a couple of years. And you’re a big part of that. You’ve basically made me into who I am today. But the rest? My personal life sucks, Gibbs. I go through women like...I don’t know. And then we have days like today. That man killed his own child, Gibbs. His little girl. He had something I’ll probably never get to experience, and he just threw it away. It’s such a fucking waste.”

He shuddered, thinking about the scene in that fairy bedroom that morning. 

“Every time we get cases like this I’m reminded of the fact that no one has found me worthy of more than a quick fuck. Hell, not even my parents find me worthy of love. Yeah…well… whatever, you’ve heard the tales, I’m sure you’ve connected the dots by now.”

“Don’t let that son of a bitch of a father define who you are, Tony. He doesn’t know you. I do. I know what your worth. I’m just sorry I’m not better at letting you know that. 

******

He squeezed the younger man's shoulder. He ached to take him into his arms, but he didn't dare to. He was happy to have him so close and was afraid to scare him away.

“Why can’t this happen for you, Tony? I don’t understand.” Gibbs could feel Tony tremble under his hands.

”I’m already in love, Gibbs. But there’s no chance in hell of that ever going somewhere.”

Tony got up and walked over to the window overlooking the garden. 

It was like being punched in the stomach. He pulled himself together. "Have you told her you love her?”

“No,” Tony snorted, “that’s so not gonna happen.”

Gibbs walked over to Tony by the window, he needed to be close again, not knowing when he’d have the opportunity to talk to him like this, if ever. He braced himself, not wanting to ask, but needing to do so just the same, craving more knowledge about the woman who’d captured Tony’s heart.

“How long have you known her?”

“Years,” was the brief reply.

“And you’ve been in love with her all this time?”

“Yeah…almost from the time we met.” Looking in the window at Tony’s reflection, Gibbs could see a smile playing around Tony’s lips.

He raked his brain for something to say, “So…what kind of person is this?”

“The kind that has the most amazing blue eyes and a smile that makes my knees weak.” A warm and caring one, driven. The kind I can rely on. Intelligent, stubborn as hell, “ he smiled more broadly now.

“She sounds like a special woman,” was all Gibbs could manage. He cleared his throat, “So why can’t this work?”

“It would never work,” Tony sighed, “this one would never see me as a potential partner.”

“I still don’t see why..” Gibbs was interrupted as Tony turned his head to look at him.

“You just won’t let go, will you?” Tony sounded weary, a sad smile not quite reaching his eyes.

Gibbs raised his arm and gently rubbed Tony’s back again. “Easy…it’s gonna be okay, Tony,” he said, offering reassurances he didn’t quite feel. He did not want Tony to be in love, couldn’t face the possibility of loosing him in his life. “Why can’t you tell her, what are you afraid will happen if you let her know?”

“This person that I’m in love with can be such a bastard, Jethro. Second ‘b’ for bastard, remember?“

Tony let out a shaky breath, and turned to look Gibbs squarely in the eyes, green eyes holding blue easily, apprehension and determination both apparent in his gaze.   
.  
“That’s just it, Jethro. I told you, it’s you. I’m in love with you.” 

Realisation surged through Gibbs like wildfire. 

“You’re in love with me?” he couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face. 

Tony looked stricken. “Please, don’t,” he whispered, “don’t laugh at me, not tonight, Gibbs.”

He winced slightly as Gibbs slapped him across the head.

“I’m not laughing at you, you idiot, I’m smiling to you,” Gibbs declared, sounding a bit exasperated. 

“C’mere.” Leaning forward, he cupped Tony’s face in his warm hands, resting his forehead against Tony’s.

“A bastard, huhn?” he chuckled, kissing Tony lightly on the lips, before drawing him into a warm embrace. 

“Uhm…you’re…ah…okay with this?”

“Yeah, I’m more than okay, Tony. But right now, you’re pretty wrung out. We’ll deal with this when I’m sure you know what you’re saying. Come on, we need to get some shuteye. Get upstairs, Tony, I’ll just grab a shower first.” He guided Tony towards the bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp. 

“Just to sleep, Tony, okay?”

“Sleep, sounds just about right,” Tony yawned as he climbed into bed, pulling the dark purple comforter around him.

Ten minutes later, Gibbs entered the dimly lit bedroom, bare feet moving quietly across the hardwood floor. Tony was already half asleep, one arm flung across Gibbs’ side of the bed. He slipped under the covers, immediately drawn to the warm body lying next to him. He tugged at the semi-conscious Italian, not stopping until he was lying on top of him. He held him tight, revelling in the sense of utter peace that enveloped him. Before long, they were both fast asleep.


	4. Slipping

Slipping - chapter four

Momentarily confused, Tony tried to wriggle free of the arms that held him so close. He was lying on his side, with another strong body spooned against his own, his head resting on one arm, the other lightly petting his chest as the sounds of soft snoring reached him. Memories of the night before surfaced, as he put together exactly who the other person was. 

Gibbs. Holding him. Wanting HIM, even after all these years. He’d never met anyone who stuck with him for more than a brief period of time.

The shrill sound of a phone startled him. Shit. Gibbs grunted and extended an arm to grab his phone off the bedside table. Turning on to his back, he flipped it open and answered it his usual curt manner.

“Gibbs.”

“McGee, Boss. Sorry to wake you, but I thought you’d want to this information as…”

“Just get to the point, McGee,” Gibbs barked, winking at Tony as a mischievous smile played briefly around his mouth.

‘Oh, you really are a bastard,’ Tony thought wryly, as he heard McGee stumble through his explanation. 

“We’ve not been able to locate Mr Walter,” he began. “The house in Pyle Rd seems deserted, and I’ve put out a BOLO on his car. Uh…an initial search through his phone records reveals he had contact with Petty Officer Dunner prior to his scheduled meeting on Saturday. It is possible Dunner was the potential client…let’s see… I’ve put in for a search warrant, it should be signed by nine a.m. and that’s about it, Boss.” 

“Get the search warrant and meet me at Walter’s house. The address?” Gibbs turned to look at Tony. “I’ll get Tony and we’ll meet you there.”

“Yes, Boss. It’s 7220 Pyle Rd, off River Rd, in Bethesda.”

Gibbs cut the connection and tossed his phone back at the nightstand. He lay back down, turned onto his side, facing Tony. Reaching out, he ran a hand through his hair, cupping Tony’s face. 

“You feeling better today?”

Hesitating only slightly, Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs gently, smiling as green eyes met blue. 

“You meant what you said, didn’t you?” he asked tentatively. 

“I did.”

“You like me, you know, really like me.”

“I do, yes,” he smiled. “C’mon. We have a case to solve.” 

******  
Ziva and Gibbs were waiting when they turned into the driveway of 7220 Pyle Rd. Approaching the house; Tony scanned the house and its surroundings. It was a large red brick house, with a double garage and an ample garden stretching towards the wooded area behind it. It was a quiet residential area, its streets lined with cherry trees. He turned towards the house again. Wide steps led up to double doors, with bay windows to the left. Tony took a peek inside, before turning to nod McGee. 

They had tracked down Walter’s security service through his records, and an assistant was on hand to disable the alarm should it be activated as they entered the premises. McGee signalled the representative from Gateway Security and he quickly unlocked the front door.   
The team entered a foyer, weapons drawn. 

“Clear!” Ziva called, having taken a left turn, searching through the formal living room and dining room. The front hall was large, marble tiles and a dark blur Persian rug adorning an otherwise sparsely furnished room. From what they could see, the entire downstairs was open plan and decorated in mute colors, warm creams and earth tones being predominant. 

There was an oak stairway leading to the second floor to the right of the front door. Tony and Gibbs bolted upstairs. The master bedroom was large, with a king size bed and even a fireplace. Taking a right, they quickly established that both walk-in closets and the master bathroom were empty. 

“Clear!”

“Boss, there’s a trail of blood from the downstairs bathroom leading into the garden. There are signs of struggle in the guestroom closet. Walter may have been hiding in there or…”

“Follow the trail, see if you can locate Walter,” Gibbs barked, effectively interrupting McGee’s speculations. 

“On it, Boss.”

“Ziva, perimeter, Tony, pictures, and get samples of that blood back to Abby.”

There was a quiet affluence evident in the house. A huge flat screen TV in the living room, a leather couch, an oak dining table under the skylight. All of very good quality, but nothing flashy. A sideboard held several framed photographs of Walter and Allie Dunner, both looking happy, relaxed. The photographs were taken at what looked like a seaside resort, outside a small white house. 

Tony bagged the pictures, and turned his attention to the kitchen area tucked away at the other end of the room, slightly elevated from the living room. A central kitchen island with a gas stove, and what looked like a pan of spaghetti sauce. The remnants of a meal still sat at the kitchen table, half eaten. A broken glass lay under an overturned chair, its contents spilled onto the rug. 

“No sign of a wallet or car keys.” Gibbs said as he entered the kitchen an hour later. “McGee, get that laptop back to the lab,” he pointed as the other agent ascended from the basement. “Let’s wrap it up,” he declared, already heading out the door. 

******  
Gibbs entered Abby’s lab, grimacing as the loud music assaulted his ears. He killed the stereo, revelling in the silence that ensued.

“Bossman!” Abby whipped around, “didn’t hear you come in!”

“How could you, Abs?” Gibbs said dryly, placing a giant CafPow on the lab counter. 

“What have you got for me, Abby?”

“The blood matches Walter’s blood type, but I can’t say for sure it’s his, as long as I don’t have a DNA sample to compare it to. Given the circumstances it is likely the sample is his, and I’ve ruled out Petty Officer Dunner.”

Kissing Abby on the cheek, he left the lab, and pressed the button for the elevator, waiting impatiently for its arrival. The doors opened and he nearly collided with Tony, who was headed for Ducky’s lab, if the folder in his hand was anything to go by.

“Hi,” he smiled, stepping into the elevator. Tony had remained where he was, leaning against the back wall. 

“Hi, yourself, he replied, turning to hit the emergency switch. 

“You’re coming home with me tonight. It’s closer to work, and I need a change of clothes anyway.”

“Really?” The mischievous glean in Tony’s eyes sent a surge of desire through his body. 

“Really.” Leaning forward, Tony captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. “We’ll have that talk you mentioned last night, and then I’m taking you to bed.”

“Is that so, DiNozzo?” Gibbs couldn’t resist teasing him just a little bit. 

Tony just smiled and flipped the emergency switch, causing the doors to reopen.

“Oh, yeah.” He sauntered over to Ducky’s lab, all the way feeling Gibbs’ eyes on his body.

******  
They all gathered in the bullpen, summing up what they knew so far. 

McGee queued the plasma screen, giving them an update on what he’d learned, going through   
Walter’s records.

“There has been no activity on his credit cards since yesterday. He withdrew about a thousand dollars Friday morning, so he’s probably using cash. His cell phone’s switched off, but we’ve located his car. It was found outside the train station at about 11 p.m. No trace of Walter so far. The car is being brought back to NCIS as we speak. I’ll go through it with Abby when it arrives.”

“Fine,” Gibbs said. “Tony?”

“I’ve tracked down Walter’s sister. She lives in Charlotte, North Carolina. She had no information about her brother’s whereabouts. She hadn’t spoken to him for a couple of weeks, but that was not unusual. She didn’t know that her brother was involved with Allie Dunner. I faxed her the picture from the house, but she didn’t recognise the location. We’re interviewing a friend of Walter tomorrow. They’re out of town at the moment, but will return tomorrow afternoon. I’ve conducted a preliminary interview over the phone, nothing of interest so far.”

“Okay,” Gibbs said. “We’ll reconvene her at 0900. McGee, leave the car to the techs, we all need the rest.”

Tony hung back as Ziva and McGee quickly grabbed their stuff and went home. 

“I’ll follow you,” Gibbs said, as Tony lingered by his desk. 

Tony nodded and went to find his car. He tossed his backpack in the backseat and fastened his seatbelt. Taking a couple of deep breaths he tried to calm down a bit before driving home. The case had taken its toll, but telling Gibbs about his true feelings had also left him drained. Resting his head on the steering wheel, he wondered what tonight would be like. Would Gibbs be as bossy in bed as he was at the office? Had he been with many men? Would he let him…

A sharp knock on his window startled him out of his reveries. Gibbs. He cracked the window. 

“Move over, I’m driving,” Gibbs ordered. “You’re in no condition to drive.”

“But...” Tony protested. 

A glare from Gibbs silenced him and with a sigh he complied, scooting over to the passenger side of the car. He closed his eyes, letting out a content murmur when Gibbs took his hand in his, entwining their fingers. “Get some rest, Tony, I’ll wake you when we get home.”

******  
Tony unlocked his front door and stepped inside the hall, lighting a lamp at a small table before tossing his keys in a bowl obviously intended for that purpose. He shrugged out of his coat before realising that Gibbs hadn’t entered the apartment, but was still lingering just outside the door. 

“C’mere,” he said, drawing Gibbs into a warm embrace, “you were invited, you know.” 

Gibbs just murmured something indistinct as he kissed his way down Tony’s neck. 

Tony loosened his hold on Gibbs, “We still need to talk.” He took Gibbs’ hand and led the way into the living room, sitting down in a black leather couch facing a large plasma TV, and what looked to be a top of the line stereo. Looking around, Gibbs found the place to be warmer than he had expected, homier. No photos of his family were to be seen, just a few of Tony and what probably were friends of his from college. A couple of the team as well. He recognised one from the Christmas party last year that Palmer had taken. They all looked relaxed, happy. Gibbs found himself wondering how Tony had spent Christmas, whether he was completely estranged from his parents, or if he spent it alone, here in DC. 

“Have you been in a relationship with a man before?” he heard Tony ask. 

“No, nothing long term or serious,” Gibbs replied, “never met anyone I’d want that with.”

“But now you do? With me? Because, I’ve gotta tell you, Gibbs, quick and easy won’t do it for me this time. I want more. I need more.”

“I’m not looking for a quick fuck, Tony.”

“How about a long slow one?” Tony grinned as he leaned forward to kiss Gibbs, a lingering kiss that left them both panting. Gibbs tried to get a hold of himself, but the warm hands that were burrowing under his shirt made coherent thought nearly impossible. 

“I’m serious, Tony, are you sure you want this? And not just because of the case?”

“I’m sure,” Tony whispered, as moist lips left a blazing trail along his chest. “C’mon, we need a shower.” He led the way to the bathroom, undressing as he walked along the hallway, clothes discarded with a speed that had Gibbs smiling, as he enjoyed the nearly naked body in front of him.

Inside, Tony turned on the water before shedding his last bit of clothing. He went up to Gibbs, pulling the sweater up over his head, kissing the naked skin he revealed, lightly flicking his tongue over a pert nipple. 

Closing his eyes, Gibbs lost himself in the sensation for a moment, before the need for naked skin had him reaching for his belt buckle. Shimmying out of his pants, he gasped as Tony closed a warm hand around his hard dick, lightly twisting his head on each upstroke. He put his hand over Tony’s, halting the younger man’s movements. 

“C’mon, I want to get cleaned up.”

Gibbs stepped into the shower and looked at the array of products lining the shelf. “You use all this crap?” he smiled, eyeing the bottles curiously. 

“What, you missing your super clean Marine issue soap? I’m sure I can tempt you into trying one of mine,” Tony said, as he closed a lathered hand around Gibbs’ achingly hard dick. 

“Jesus,” Gibbs gasped, as Tony sank to his knees, swirling his tongue around the shaft, before closing his mouth around the head, licking away a drop of pre-cum. 

“Right now, DiNozzo, you could tempt me into doing just about…”

******  
Stepping into the bedroom, Tony suddenly felt a bit shy. Showering with Gibbs had been about connecting, about exploring a body he’d yearned to touch for so long. Now, he felt uncertain, not knowing what kind of experience the older man possessed. All his doubts vanished when he lifted his eyes to meet Gibbs’ gaze. He could read love in those blue eyes, love and confidence. Smiling, he reached out, pulling the other man into his arms. 

He buried his face in the crook of Gibbs’ neck, inhaling the scent of the other man. Warm and spicy. It was strangely satisfying to smell his own soap on the other man’s skin. Pulling their bodies together, he reveled in the sensation of hot naked skin against his own. Gibbs’ naked skin. Gibbs, here in his bedroom, making love. 

Nearly lost in thought, he yelped in surprise when Gibbs turned them both around, practically throwing him down on the bed before lowering his body onto Tony’s. 

“Hey,” he smiled, cupping Gibbs’ face, drawing him in for a long kiss. Sucking Gibbs’ tongue into his mouth, Tony swallowed the other man’s moans as he slid his hands into gray silky strands. It was slightly coarser than his own, and the buzz cut tickled his fingers. 

“I need…I want to…” Gibbs gasped as Tony slid a hand between their bodies, lightly stroking his cock. It was slightly thicker than Tony’s and he felt his mouth go dry as the thought of that hard dick sliding into him, inch by inch, surfaced. 

“Anything you want, Jethro, anything. You’ll find what you need in the nightstand,” he panted, feeling slightly breathless.

“Anything?” Gibbs looked rather…he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

“Well, I thought I’d wait pulling out my toys till I know you better, but, yeah, pretty much anything,” he grinned. “What did you have in mind? You want me on my hands and knees, my back, what.”

“You’re fine just the way you are,” Gibbs replied, reaching into the nightstand pulling out condoms and a bottle of lube. 

He straddled Tony, throwing the condom on his stomach before squirting an ample amount of lube on his fingers. Tony drew up his legs, expecting Gibbs to prepare him, but was surprised to see Gibbs reaching around, opening himself up for Tony. Closing his eyes, Gibbs slowly fucked himself on his own fingers. Tony pulled him down, needed to kiss that tempting mouth, needed to taste. 

Gibbs handed him the condom, and watched with hungry eyes as Tony quickly sheeted his dick, and used the remaining lube to slick it up. Reaching behind him, he eased himself onto Tony’s cock, one maddeningly slow inch at a time. 

“Oh, God,” Tony moaned, “this is too much, Gibbs, I’m not gonna last…”

“We do this quick, Tony, and then, later, we do this slow. There will be other nights, Tony, plenty of nights…” he panted, as Tony closed his hand around his leaking cock, jacking him off.

Shifting his angle slightly, Gibbs nearly howled as Tony’s cock slid across his prostate, over and over again. 

Tony felt himself grow even harder, as Gibbs picked up the pace, sweat trickling down his body. He surged up, capturing Gibbs in s passionate kiss as he raced towards his orgasm.   
Breaking free, he nearly screamed as he came, faintly registering Gibbs reaching his own climax, as splatters of warmth coated his stomach and chest.

Gibbs slowly eased himself off, knowing full well he’d feel that in the morning. He went in search of the bathroom, staggering slightly as he got a washcloth to clean them off. Tossing the cloth into the hamper, he climbed under the covers, holding Tony tight. Before long, they were both fast asleep.


	5. Slipping - chapter five

Slipping – chapter five

He placed a plate of lightly buttered toast before Gibbs and was rewarded with a smile and a quick kiss. All so utterly normal, yet something he realised he’d missed. To share a meal, smalltalk. There was none of that awkwardness that sometimes followed the morning after. They already knew each other, yet there were so many things to learn. Tony realised he looked forward to that. Gibbs had said there would be many nights, but that also meant many mornings, spent in companionable silence, or with light conversation as they had today. 

It was nearly eight a.m. and Monday morning traffic into DC was deadly as usual. That didn’t stop Gibbs from trying to beat the odds, leaving Tony feeling slightly queasy. Seeking out his own car in the garage, he put his replenished overnight bag in the trunk. If this thing with Gibbs worked out, maybe he could talk Gibbs into leaving some stuff at his house and vice versa. Another thing to look forward to, he thought.

He caught up with the older man at the elevator, having chatted briefly with Geoff, one of the security guards. Working late nights meant that he’d come to know the guards very well, even buying them a meal from time to time. A slightly flustered Ziva also came running, she’d obviously gotten caught in traffic, too. She looked obviously relieved not arriving any later than Gibbs, her latest reprimand probably still fresh in her mind.

“Ziva.” Gibbs was as monosyllabic as usual. 

“Gibbs, Tony,” was the equally brief response. Tony just nodded. He could beat them at their own game, he thought wryly, if being mum was the order of the day. He smiled to himself. He had enough to keep his mind occupied for a long, long time. A brief slap to the head brought him out of his reveries.

“Focus,” Gibbs ordered, ignoring a slightly perplexed Ziva, who probably couldn’t quite understand how being silent could get him into trouble.

McGee was already present. He queued the plasma screen as they entered the bullpen, looking all ready to go.

“What have you got, McGee?” 

“Well, Boss, I’ve tracked down the cottage in the photo Tony found at Walter’s house. It turns out it is a cabin previously owned by the law firm. They sold it to another company last year, a medical firm located in the same building as Cohen. Apparently, Walter has rented the cottage at several occasions during the last six months. He even has his own set of keys.” 

He walked over to his desk and pulled out a file. 

“One of the partners is a close personal friend of Walter. The cottage is situated just outside Baltimore. I’ve alerted Baltimore PD. They’ve informed me there are people present in the cottage. According to the owners, no one should be there this weekend. The police have also spotted a car matching Petty Officer Dunner’s parked in the garage. I‘ve asked them to keep the cottage under surveillance, and to have a doctor ready. We don’t know whether Walter is injured or not.”

“Well done, McGee.”

“Gear up! Put on your vests, he’s armed and probably desperate. This may be a hostage situation.”

Tony could feel the adrenaline flowing as he always did in situations like this. Unlike his normal, flippant self, he always felt cool and focused. Today more so than in a long time. He had something to come home to, an inner peace that translated itself to complete focus on the job at hand. He also wanted justice for little Michelle, that was the only way to keep that sweet face from haunting him in the night.

******  
“What the fuck?” Tony whipped around as a shot was heard from within the cottage. An upstairs window was shattered as a man fell through, sliding off the roof of the wraparound porch before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. He lay there completely silent, one leg bent at an awkward angle, obviously broken. A crimson rose spread across his rumpled shirt, he’d obviously been shot before the fall.

“Shit,” Gibbs cursed as a warning shot was fired, dissuading anyone hoping to recover Walter’s body. 

“We need to get inside. Now.” Conferring with the officers from Baltimore PD, Tony and Gibbs took the back, with the police entering from the front. Tony fastened his ear piece, and waiting for the go ahead.

“Go!”

An officer used a battering ram, taking down the door. Gibbs entered the house first, with Tony following closely behind. Then everything was suddenly moving in slow motion. Petty Officer Dunner burst out of a bedroom, crouching low, putting a single shot in Gibbs’ thigh. Tony didn’t hesitate. Swivelling left to expose less of his body to the assailant, he took him out, three shots to the upper body. He kicked Dunner’s gun out of the way before turning to look at Gibbs. His skin had taken on a greyish-green hue, a sheen of sweat covering his face. 

He looked at Tony, trying to say something, but no sound came across his lips. His head tipped to left, his eyes closing.

“Get a doctor in here!” Tony yelled, tearing off his vest and crouching down beside Gibbs.

”No…”

”No…”

Blood continued to flow through his fingers, no matter how hard he pressed down on Gibbs’ thigh. Holding on with one hand, he tore off his shirt, trying to staunch the bleeding by adding even more pressure. Barely aware of his surroundings, he fought to save the man lying in front of him.

“No…” His breath hitched in his throat as slippery fingers fought to find a sign of life.  
Not now, when it had barely started. When what he’d yearned for so long had just become within his reach. 

A choked sob escaped him as strange hands tried to pry him away from the precious bundle before him. He struggled against them, refusing to let go. A familiar voice, so far away, registered. 

“What?” 

“Let him go, Tony. Let them do their job, they need to do their job,” Dr Mallard urged as he tugged gently at the senior agent. 

“I can’t, Ducky, I can’t…,” he nearly sobbed, but let himself be led away. 

A pale Ziva led him to the car, and put him inside. McGee took the backseat, handing him a bottle of water. 

“I need to go with Jethro,” Tony argued, “I need to be at the hospital!” 

“Just relax, Tony, we’re going there now. Gibbs is being airvaced to Bethesda.”

“Don’t tell me to fucking relax, Probie! He could be dying, and I’m not there...” his voice caught in his throat as the possibility of loosing him threatened to overwhelm him. “Shit, get a grip, DiNozzo,” he swore under his breath, “this is not helping.”

“I’m sorry, Tim, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s okay, Tony, it’s okay. You don’t have to explain. I know how you…” McGee broke off, gripping the door as Ziva wove through traffic at breakneck speed. “Jesus, Ziva,” he exclaimed, “we’d like to get there alive, for crying out loud!”

She didn’t even bother to reply, just shot him a glance in the rear view mirror, her eyes unreadable, her expression neutral. This was Ziva in full combat mode, McGee realised, cool and calm. 

The trip to Bethesda seemed to take forever. As many times as Tony had driven this distance, never had it seemed so long, never had so many cars been out on the roads, their only objective to slow them down. He clenched his cell phone in his hand, willing it to ring, willing it to be a bearer of good news. It stayed silent.

******  
Tony burst through the doors of the hospital, only to find an agent he recognised as working for Special Agent Wilson’s team waiting for him. He led them through the halls, until they arrived at the ICU where Gibbs would be brought after his surgery. A pale Ducky was there, pacing the floor along with the Director. Tony felt an irrational surge of jealousy towards her, knowing full well the history that existed between them. She was aware of his antagonism, although he didn’t expect her to understand fully why. 

He briefly wondered if Ducky knew, and what had McGee meant in the car? He shook it off. That was so not important right now.

“Any news, Ducky? Will he make it?”

“He’s still in surgery, Anthony. As far as I know, he’s lost an awful amount of blood, but he’s strong, my boy, he’s very strong.“

Taking him by the arm, Ducky led him away from the group, into a restroom at the end of the hall. 

“You need to clean up, he said, pointing him in the direction of the sink. 

Tony realised he was covered in Gibbs’ blood, and suddenly he was scrubbing away vigorously, coloring the water pink. When he was done, Ducky handed him a plain white t-shirt, which he pulled on. He had no idea where the good doctor had found it. 

“How are you holding up?”

“I’m…I will be fine as soon as I know he’ll live,” he whispered, leaning against the older man, seeking strength and support. Ducky held him tight for a moment, before releasing him as Abby burst through the doors, tears streaming down her face. 

“Will he be okay, Ducky? I don’t think I can bear it if anything happened to him…”she trailed off, all her usual exuberance and energy gone. They all returned to the waiting room, preparing themselves for a long afternoon.

The next few hours were spent waiting and pacing, up and down the halls, drinking what felt like gallons of coffee. Late in the afternoon, Director Shepard had to leave. He barely registered something about MTAC, not really caring why she left. 

Finally the surgeon was there, talking first to Ducky, then the rest of the team. Tony was still holding Abby in his arms; she’d finally dozed off an hour ago. 

“The bullet injured his femoral artery, but not completely severing it. This, along with the first aid treatment he received on site, prevented him from bleeding out. Otherwise it was a through and through shot. He should make a full recovery. Under the circumstances, Agent Gibbs was a lucky man.” He nodded to Ducky and the team, leaving them to digest the news. 

“McGee, take Abby home. You and Ziva should return to the office first thing in the morning, to wrap up the case. Right now, you all need to rest.” Ducky ordered, his manner making it very clear this was not a suggestion. 

“Anthony, come with me. We’ll only be a few minutes, Abigail,” he said, before leading Tony into Gibbs’ room. The room was dimly lit. Gibbs was hooked up to more machines than Tony thought possible. A petite nurse was checking his vitals, filling in a chart as she registered the different read-outs. 

“Tony,” Doctor Mallard began, I know you want to stay with him, but he won’t regain consciousness for at least eight hours. He’s heavily sedated. You will be here when he wakes up, I give you my word, my dear boy.”

“But…” Tony protested, not ready to give up without a fight.

“I’ve also left word with the guards at head quarters. You’re barred from the building. You WILL go home and get some rest.”

Tony had to smile. “You’re a bastard, you know that?”

“I’ve learned from the best,” Ducky replied, patting him on the back. “I will stay with him tonight. If there are any changes, I promise you I will give you a call.”

The drive home went by in a blur. He’d opted for a cab, not having the energy to deal with other agents, nor the rest of the team. Abby was taken care of, McGee has texted him to let him know she was safely tucked away in his bed. Ziva would take care of herself, having refused she needed company, dodging invitations from both Abby and McGee. 

Unlocking his front door, he thought it almost surreal that only this morning he’d woken up to find Gibbs in his bed, drinking his first cup of coffee that day. Shedding his clothes as he walked to the bathroom, Tony couldn’t remember when he’d felt so tired last. Turning on the water, he decided it didn’t matter. Not in the least. All that mattered was the fact that the man he loved would be ok. 

Leaning against the cool tiles of his shower, Tony tried to seek comfort in the fact that Gibbs would live. “I didn’t lose you,” he whispered, over and over again. As the water started to cool, he stepped out of the shower, barely having the energy to dry off before he staggered into his bedroom. Inside he collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

******  
At six a.m. he was wide awake, and rearing to go to Bethesda. Stopping to buy a sandwich at a deli nearby, he was relieved to find the waiting room deserted. He didn’t feel like dealing with the rest of the team until he’d seen Gibbs. Ducky was talking to a dark haired doctor as he rounded the corner, in search of Gibbs room. 

“Anthony! You’re early, although I must say I have been expecting you since about four a.m.,” he smiled. 

“My brain kinda short circuited,” he said, feeling kind of sheepish. “I didn’t mean to…”

“Please, don’t get me wrong. It was the only sensible thing to do. You’ll need your strength today, if you’re staying as long as I suspect you will.”

“Listen, Ducky,” he hesitated, “could I get some time alone with him, even if the rest of the team arrives? I really need to…”

“No need to explain, my dear boy, I’ll keep them away for a while,” Ducky reassured him, making himself scarce. 

Entering the quiet room, Tony sought out the pale form lying under the covers. Still hooked up to too much machinery, Tony negotiated tubes and wires until he was able to hold Gibbs’ hand in his. He was sitting on Gibbs’ right side, him being shot in the left leg. Leaning his head against the bed, he just sat there, so infinitely relived to be there, to be able to be close.

He felt a slight stir, and lifted his head to look at Gibbs. 

“Hey,” Gibbs croaked, “what happened…where am I?”

“You were injured,” Tony explained with more calm than he felt. “You will be fine.” 

“I …”

“Don’t talk, Jethro, just sleep. I’ll be here.” Tony put his head back on the bed and felt Gibbs run his hand through his hair, before resting it on his neck.

“I love you, Tony,” he whispered, letting his fingers gently caress the man beside him.

“Love you, too, Jethro,” Tony replied, before drifting off.

Neither man noticed the dark haired woman silently slipping out of the room, pigtails bouncing as a smile formed around her mouth.

“Oh,” she whispered. “Ooooh!!”


	6. Slipping

Slipping – chapter six

Dr Mallard closed the door quietly behind him and stood for a moment watching Gibbs’ sleeping form, pondering how he should address the issue foremost in his mind. Head on, he decided, that would be the best approach. 

Gibbs blinked as he sat down by the bed, looking momentarily confused as to his whereabouts. 

“Where’s Tony?” he asked, looking around.

“He went home, Jethro, I told him to get some sleep.”

“Good…that’s good,” Gibbs said, not sounding completely convinced. 

“I need to talk to you,” Ducky began, “about you and Tony.” 

“What are you getting at?” 

“Don’t play coy with me, Jethro, I know you too well,” he chided. “Now, are you two…ah…dating?”

“No, we’re not…I mean…that’s not any of your…oh, what the hell. How did you know?” Gibbs’ head sank back into the pillow, too tired and drugged up to really care. Ducky was one of his closest friends, and the only one who knew about his bisexual nature. 

“I’ve seen the attraction between you for a long time. I just wasn’t sure whether you’d acted upon it. Seeing Tony come apart lately I didn’t think so.” 

“I saw you were worried,” Gibbs replied, remembering the day in the lab.

“But something has changed, yes?”

“The other night, he told me he was in love with me, he answered quietly.

“And?”

“Yes, he knows how I feel, Ducky.”

“Has the doctor talked to you about your injuries, Jethro?”

“Just briefly, I was pretty out of it. I did get the words ‘full recovery’, and sort of drifted off after that.”

Ducky leaned forward, making sure he had Gibbs’ full attention. 

“Tony will want to take care of you, and you’re going to let him. You’re normally the strong one, the one in charge, and this will be a challenging time for you, to put it mildly. Especially since coffee is off limits.”

In spite of himself Gibbs had to smile. 

 

“Why Tony would like to take on what amounts to a job at the gates of hell I can barely fathom. But it is a testament to his feelings for you. Do try not to be your usual self, Gibbs. Don’t push him away. Allow him to do this. You both need it.” 

He got up and went to look out the window, watching people come and go a few floors below him. Clearing his throat, he turned back to the bed.

“You need someone like Tony in your life, Jethro, someone so vibrant, happy. He’ll be good for you. And you’ll ground him. You complement each other, my friend.”

“I’ll try, Ducky, I’ll try.” 

Gibbs drifted off again, leaving Ducky to ponder the events of the last few days. He was truly happy for both of them, but this was not going to be easy. If Shepard found out…He sighed, the good lady would not be happy to learn about this. Nor would she be happy to learn about his own latest move. 

******  
“I don’t understand, McGee, why would Dr Mallard do this?” Ziva was waving a piece of paper in the air, clearly annoyed by what she was reading. “I am perfectly capable of performing my duties, even with Gibbs injured.” 

Studying the same paperwork thoroughly, McGee didn’t bother to look up.

“With half the team gone, I guess he thought it made sense to remove us from field work for a few days. It’s not like we don’t have plenty of cold cases to keep us occupied. There’s also this new soft ware that I’d been wanting to try out, it locates…”

“McGee! Please…and what about Tony, what’s the deal there?” She was pacing the floor now. 

“What do you mean?” McGee turned to look at her, studying her intently. 

“Two weeks sick leave? For what? This doesn’t make any sense at all.” 

“It’s traumatizing to have a member of your team shot,” he tried.

“Oh, come on, McGee, we’re federal agents, our lives are on the lines every day. If Tony can’t handle that, he shouldn’t be…”

“Don’t question Tony’s abilities as an agent, Ziva, I won’t have it. Tony’s worked with Gibbs longer than any of us. They have a… special relationship.”

“Gibbs and Tony? What do you mean, special relationship?”

“You know how Tony’s estranged from his family. They didn’t even bother to come visit when he was practically dying from the plague. Gibbs is the one he relies on. He is like a father figure to him.”

“I still find it excessive,” Ziva huffed. “I’ll get the paperwork on the Dunner case started,” she said, still not satisfied. 

*****  
Abby was hard at work at her computer when Ducky made his way into her lab. 

“Learned anything interesting today, Abigail?” 

“I can do 9 cartwheels in a row without getting dizzy, and gay marriages are allowed in Norway.”

“Why on earth would you…never mind,” Ducky sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand how that brain of yours work, my dear.”

“How’s the boss doing, Ducky?”

“Luckily, so full of pain medication he’s not missing his coffee yet. I’d hate to be in his nurses’ shoes when that wears off.”

Abby giggled, mumbling something under her breath. 

“What?”

“Oh, nothing, Duckman, just picturing the scene in my head.” She paused. 

“I hear you’ve pulled the team from active duty,” she began, “and put Tony on sick leave.” 

“Yes, he’s pretty shaken up, besides, Gibbs will need someone with him when he gets home, and Tony volunteered to do so.”

“Reeeeally?”

“Why should that surprise you? He would have given you the same treatment if it was you.”

Again with the giggling and the mumbling.

Ducky was about to ask Abby what was going on when McGee entered the lab.

“When will the report on the Dunner autopsy be available, Ducky?”

“Dr Stevens has the preliminary findings ready. You’ll have to ask Abby for the results from the tox screen. I have to get back to the hospital, McGee. Palmer will give you what you need. If you’ll both excuse me?” he exited the lab, leaving Abby and McGee alone. 

“What’s up, Tim?”

“We’re wrapping up the Dunner case. That was a close call, Abby, too close.”

“I know…How’s Tony holding up? Is he coming in today?”

“Dunno, Ducky barred him yesterday, but I think he’s allowed into the building now. He’ll wanna check in with you, Abs, I’m sure he’ll stop by.”

The words were not even spoken before Abby squealed and ran past McGee to throw herself in the arms of the slightly surprised visitor. 

“Tony!” 

“You look like hell, Tony,” McGee declared, looking Tony up and down a bit.

“Not enough sleep, Tim, that’s all.”

“He will be fine, you know,” McGee tried to reassure him. 

“Yeah, I know.”

Abby grabbed McGee by the shoulders and spun him around.

“Shoo, McGee! I need to talk to Tony alone.”

“But…” 

“No buts, McGee, shoo!” 

She waited until he was safely out of earshot before turning towards Tony, hands on her sides. “Step into my office,” she ordered, closing the door securely behind her. 

“So, how long have you and the boss been doing the wild thing?”

Tony nearly choked on Abby’s CafPow. 

“Don’t even try and deny it Tony. I saw you at the hospital.” 

“Right…shit…”

“No, Tony, please don’t get me wrong, I think it’s wonderful! Just unexpected, you know. Well, not really, but still,” she giggled. 

“I almost lost him,” Tony whispered. “He could have died, Abby.” 

“I know, Tony, I know. But we didn’t loose him. He will be fine. So…how long?”

“It just happened, Abby, just a couple of days ago. But…,” he took a deep breath, ”I’ve been in love with him for a long, long time.”

Abby grabbed her CafPow and took a couple of long sips, pacing back and forth in her small office.

“You know, Tony, you should plan something special for when he’s all better. How do you feel about Norway?”


	7. Slipping

Slipping - chapter seven

‘Norway? What the hell was she talking about? And she knew?’ Tony felt his head spin. ‘Abby knew! How could she know?’ 

Feeling dizzy, Tony slid down on the floor, supporting his head in his arms. All he could see was Abby’s platform boots, pacing back and forth in front of him. They were his favorite pair, the ones with the tiny bells that jingled when she walked. 

“How…?” he croaked.

“I told you! I saw you at the hospital. Aaaw, you were soo sweet together.”

“And you’re okay with this? I mean; it’s Gibbs we’re talking about here! I know how you feel about him, Abs. My track record when it comes to relationships isn’t stellar…I just hope you think I’m good enough…”

Abby stopped her pacing and turned to face him, crouching down in front of his feet. 

“Tony, look at me.”

Sighing deeply, he lifted his head, looking her straight in the eyes. Abby cupped his face in her hands and gave him a light kiss. 

“I love you, Tony, you know that, right?” He nodded, green eyes not leaving hers.

“And you know I love Gibbs, yes?” Again, an affirmative nod. 

“So, when two people I care deeply about, find love, how could I not be okay with this?”

“Because it’s me, Abby.”

“Oh, baby…” she took his hands in hers, squeezing lightly. “One day I’m gonna kick your parents’ asses for messing you up like this! You’re the best thing that has happened to him in a long, long time.” 

“You can’t tell anyone, Abby. The director would throw me off the team in an instant if she found out.”

“Ooo, yeah, lots of ugly history there. She would not be happy to find Gibbs in love again. And with another man!” she giggled. 

“Did you know he was into men?” 

“No…well…I knew he was into you, but wasn’t sure whether it was just a father/son thing, a bromance or if he had romantic feelings for you. He’s not that easy to read, ya know.” 

“Ya think?!”

“Listen, You’re good for him, Tony, don’t let anyone have you believe otherwise.”

“Thanks, Abs, I love you, too, you know.”

******  
Gibbs woke up, feeling slightly disappointed when he found the room empty. He knew Ducky had sent Tony home, but he stilled missed him. It felt strange, how could he miss something he’d barely had? Strange, but good. He reached for his phone, then decided against it. He didn’t want to wake him if he was asleep. Tony would be back soon, he was sure of it. 

His whole world had turned upside down a couple of days ago, and now it was in turmoil again. The thought of having Tony care for him both scared and comforted him. Ducky was right. He could screw this up so easily, by just being himself. The fact that Tony hadn’t left the team years ago told him that he was resilient, at least. And not easily cowed. But still, it was one thing to take abuse from your boss, from your lover was another matter. And when that person was both? 

The door to his room opened, but to his disappointment it was Jenny who walked in. 

“Hello, Jethro,” she smiled as she looked around the room. “You all alone? I didn’t think your team left your side these days.”

“Ducky sent them home, they need their rest.”

“Some more than others, I see. Why has Dr Mallard put DiNozzo on sick leave? He wasn’t injured as far as I’ve been told.” She was pacing the room now, stiletto heals clicking away.

“Do I look like an oracle, Jenny? Ask Ducky. And will you sit down? Your shoes are driving me insane,” he growled.

“Don’t…fine. I’ll do that. I want him back on duty with the rest of the team. There’s no reason what so ever for him to be on sick leave.”

“You go to medical school at night, Jenny? Why are you so worked up about this? It’s not like Tony doesn’t have leave on the books. Only in vacation time he’s got more than enough to cover that.”

“Ducky didn’t clear it with me first,” she hissed.

“Nor should I, Director Shepard. The health and welfare of the team is my responsibility, my call.” Ducky slipped out of his coat and draped it across a chair by the bed. He focused his attention on Gibbs, looking through the charts and checking the monitors. Gibbs was pleased to see that Jenny had the good grace to look embarrassed. 

“How are you, Jethro?” 

“Fine. Just waiting for the doctor to go through my treatment with me. She should be by soon.”

“Good, good. Now, McGee asked me to let you know they have wrapped up the Dunner case. Mr. Walter is still listed in serious condition, but the doctors were cautiously optimistic when I spoke to them earlier. Sadly, there will be no trial. I know you wanted to make him stand trial for what he did. But he did pay the ultimate price, as, I’m afraid, did his family.”

******  
When Tony arrived at Bethesda Naval hospital his head was still spinning from what Abby had told him. She knew! He’d let his guard down for a few minutes, early in the morning at a private hospital room and she managed to overhear them. At least it wasn’t Madame Director, he thought wryly, she wouldn’t be so understanding. 

Opening the door to Gibbs’ room, he became aware of voices inside. He stuck his head in and saw Jenny and what probably was the attending doctor standing by Gibbs’ bed. Ducky was over by the window, nodding as he saw Tony.

The director shot a cool glance in his direction. 

“Would you give us some privacy, Agent DiNozzo?” she said icily before turning her back to him. 

“Jenny, wait outside. I want Tony here with me. He needs to hear this, you don’t,” Gibbs snarled, clearly not in the mood to be told what to do, or to be nice. 

She opened her mouth to protest, but was obviously too shocked to do so. She whipped past Tony, “Do try and pay attention to what the doctor is saying, DiNozzo. Gibbs is obviously still completely out of it.”


	8. Slipping

  
Author's notes: A huge thanks to Kim for giving Dr North a voice. You rock!  


* * *

Slipping – chapter eight

 

“Was that the smartest thing to do, Jethro?” Tony asked as he went to stand by Gibbs’ bed, secretly pleased to see Gibbs looking like he’d missed him, and was glad to see him.

“Do I look like I care, DiNozzo?”

Opening his mouth to answer back, Tony decided this was neither the time nor the place. Instead he turned his attention to the doctor. “What is it you need me to hear?” he asked. 

“I’m Dr North,” she introduced herself, shaking his hand. Tony recognised her as the dark haired doctor he’d seen talking to Ducky yesterday. “We’re just waiting for Dr Mallard. I understand you will be staying with Special Agent Gibbs during his convalescence.”

“Yes, that’s right,” he confirmed.

“I also understand that you will be released into Dr Mallard’s care?” she enquired, focusing her attention on Gibbs. 

“I believe it’s in the best interest of the hospital staff that he’s released into my care as soon as possible,” Ducky replied dryly, as he entered the room. 

Gibbs huffed, but managed to keep quiet. “You can whip my ass when we get home, but for now I need you to behave.” Tony whispered into Gibbs’ ear as he squeezed his neck affectionately. 

The grin Gibbs sent him held so much promise that Tony felt a light blush creep up his cheeks. “Hey, play nice,” he admonished, not quite able to keep a smile off his face. 

If Dr North was aware of what was going on, she gave no indication of it, keeping her demeanor professional. She had not been surprised to find out her patient was an ex-Marine. The man had gunny written all over him. She should know, her two brothers were Marines. 

“As I informed you yesterday, the surgery was a success. I would advice you to remain in hospital for a few more days, just to make sure the repair to your femoral artery stays intact. We also have to watch for signs of compartment syndrome as well, as there is already so much swelling going on. There’s also the risk of blood clots forming and going to your heart, lung and brain. As always with surgery, we also have to worry about infection. I know you don’t want to hear this, but,” she looked Gibbs straight in the eyes, making sure she had his full attention, “if your leg doesn’t heal as it should, this could end your career, Special Agent Gibbs.” 

She pulled the covers aside to reveal Gibbs’ thigh. Tony winced as he looked at the injured leg. Gibbs’ thigh was bruised and looked very swollen. It would probably hurt like hell when they reduced the pain meds. Unconsciously he gripped Gibbs’ shoulder, offering comfort to the man he loved. 

Returning his attention to Dr North he listened to her going through what he needed to know.

“Now, Dr Mallard will be responsible for the medical side of the care, but your role will also be important, Agent DiNozzo. Agent Gibbs will require constant care for the first few days, as the leg will be very sore and swollen, making moving difficult. You will need assistance to go to the bathroom and so on. 

“Can he take a shower, or will I have to give him a sponge bath?” Tony asked mischievously. 

“DiNozzo…” Gibbs warned, sounding both amused and exasperated. 

“What, Gibbs, I’m just asking!”

“Wipe that innocent look of your face, it’s not gonna fly.”

“Sorry, boss..” 

“You can shower in about two days, and that is if you have a walk in shower that a chair can fit in. Again, I stress no weight bearing on your left leg.” 

“I’ve made instructions for a nurse to visit twice a day until your follow up with me, and for a physical therapist to come once a day,” she continued. 

She introduced a man Tony hadn’t noticed entering the room. “This is Andrew Wilson. He will work with you on getting that leg back in shape.” Tony introduced himself, and was somewhat relieved to see Gibbs do the same. 

She focused her attention to Gibbs again “I want to see you in my office in 7 to 10 days to remove the staples,” she continued. 

“Now, Gunny, if you do as instructed there is a 99.9% chance of you making a full recovery. I’ve made arrangements for you to go home with a wheelchair and some crutches. Andrew will be in later this afternoon to go over some crutch walk training with you. Then he’ll show the three of you the right way to use the wheel chair. I will be sending you home with some antibiotics, only to prevent any infection, and pain medication I strongly suggest you use.”

“Special Agent Gibbs, I wish you well and a speedy recovery,” Dr. North said as she handed him her card. “I do feel sorry for your friends, “she said wryly. ”I’ve had too many men come through my hospital that let pride get in the way of their recovery. Don’t let that happen to you.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gibbs replied. 

“I’m keeping you here until tomorrow afternoon. This will give us more time to make sure your blood levels remain stable, and more time to work on the balancing act of the three legged crutch walking.” 

“We need time to set up the house, anyway,” Tony replied. “I thought I’d ask McGee to help me out. We need to move some stuff around, to make it easier for you to get around the house.”

The doctor excused herself and left the room together with the physical therapist. Ducky looked at the two men in front of him, wondering what the future held for them. 

Gibbs was looking at Tony who had gone to sit by the chair by the window. He had a look in his face Ducky hadn’t seen in a long, long time. Affection and happiness shone through, even in his present condition. Gibbs caught his eye, and held it for a moment before nodding.

“Tony,” Ducky began, “I just want to say that I’m very happy for you and Jethro.”

“Oh,” was all Tony managed, “you too, huh?” 

“What do you mean, ‘too’, Gibbs asked.

“Abby. She snuck in here this morning and saw us together. She’s very exited about the whole thing,” he smiled. 

“I’m glad, Ducky replied. “You will need people watching out for you. Not everyone is inclined to be as understanding as me and Abigail,” he continued. “Now, I’ll just have a word with Mr Wilson, and then I’ll be off. We’ll talk later, Jethro.” He excused himself and went in search of the physical therapist. 

Gibbs couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh. “Oh, God, this is fucked up. What’s next? An office memo?” 

“Hey, worrying about that’s not a priority right now.” 

“If Shepard finds out, it will be a priority. I’ll have a word with Abby,” he sighed, “ask her to keep her guard up. Jenny‘s not exactly her favorite person, she won’t mind covering for us.”

Gibbs felt his eyes closing. He was tired, too tired to resist Morpheus’ pull. Soft lips pressed against his as Tony kissed him goodbye. “I’ll be back,“ a quiet voice whispered in his ear as he slipped into sleep. 

*****  
“Pivot! Left…your left!” 

McGee struggled momentarily as the couch threatened to get stuck as they carried it down to the basement. They were emptying the den, needing the place for a bed for Gibbs. He would probably sleep upstairs in the bedroom, but in case they needed a day bed, the den would have to do. 

“Man, this thing is heavy!” McGee panted when they were finally able to put it down. He sank onto the couch, taking a long swig of the beer Tony handed him. 

Tony laughed, “I’m not moving it again, that’s for sure. It looks perfect right here.” He looked around, taking in the crammed space around him. They’d moved it into an empty room behind the workshop; there was just no room in there with the boat and everything. 

“So, Gibbs without coffee and no boat to work on. How do you plan on surviving this?”

Grinning, Tony touched his nose, ”I have a plan.” He walked over to the workbench running behind the boat and pulled out a small box standing on the floor beneath it. 

“I thought he might enjoy working with this, when he feels a bit better,” he said, opening the lid, revealing a wood carving set. 

“I saw this thing on TV where you can make you own knife and stuff. He might enjoy it, I don’t know. If not, I’ll think of something else. Maybe a Hitchcock marathon!” he laughed.

“This is great, Tony, McGee said as he looked at the tools and what looked like very beautiful pieces of a wood he couldn’t name. “What’s this?”

“Flame birch,” Tony replied, ghosting his fingers lightly over the smooth surface. “It’s supposed to make very beautiful tool handles and stuff like that.”

“Where did you get it?”

“Just this place I know, picked it up on the way over,” he shrugged. 

“Didn’t think wood working was something you’d be interested in.” McGee looked more closely at the box, before shutting the lid. 

“Yeah, well…you hungry?” 

“I could eat. You wanna order in?”

“Pizza ok?”

“Pizza’s fine,” McGee replied as they made their way upstairs. Tony with his present tucked under an arm, McGee lost in thought.

“Hey, Tim, pepperoni and sausage?”

“What, oh, sorry, spaced out. That’s fine. I’ll go buy some more beer.”

McGee needed a bit of time to himself to think about how to deal with this. There was no doubt in his mind that Tony was in love with Gibbs. If he’d had any lingering doubts, the light in Tony’s eyes when he opened that wood carving box had made him certain. 

Did Gibbs feel the same way? There was only one way to find out, and Gibbs would have to be sedated and securely chained to that hospital bed before McGee would dare to ask. He could ask Tony, but not tonight. Tony had enough on his mind without having him prying into his private life. 

******  
Tony heard the door signal McGee’s return. The pizza had arrived a few minutes earlier, already spreading tantalizing aromas around the living room. Plats and napkins were found, TV on. There might be a game on, or something to take his mind of things. His head was still reeling from all the revelations today, what with everybody knowing practically before he’d known himself.   
It felt weird to be here without Gibbs, but there would be other nights. If he survived the next two weeks, that was. It’s like being sent to relationship boot camp, he chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” McGee came in, carrying a six pack of beer and a bag of candy. “Thought you might like something sweet,” he explained as Tony eyed the chocolate. 

“Just thinking, being cooped up with Gibbs for the next couple of weeks will probably be a lot like boot camp,” he winced. 

‘With better benefits,’ McGee thought to himself, trying to picture Tony and Gibbs together. Shaking it off, he focused on the food, suddenly feeling very hungry. 

“You’ll be fine,” he said, opening a bottle of beer and handing it to the other man. “Gibbs is more bark then bite when it comes to you.”

“I’m not too sure about that,” Tony replied, munching happily away on a slice of pizza.

“He cares deeply about you, Tony, that’s why he rides you hard,” McGee countered, then blushed deeply as he heard what he’d said.

“I know, but…” Tony glanced over at McGee, who suddenly refused to look at him. 

“What?”

“N.. nothing, I just…” he stuttered, feeling the blush deepen. 

“Shit, you know? How the hell can you know??” Tony was incredulous. 

McGee finally found the courage to look Tony in the eyes again. “Just a feeling,” he said. “I’ve always known you felt strongly about Gibbs, but didn’t know quite how strong until he was shot.” He hesitated. “Does he feel the same way?”

Tony could only nod. 

“It’s okay, Tony,” Reaching out, he squeezed Tony’s arm. 

“This is so fucked up,” Tony whispered. “Abby found out this morning, and apparently Ducky knows too.” 

“I bet she was ecstatic,” McGee laughed. Tony couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh, too.

“Yeah, she’s over the moon. And you’re fine with this?”

“As long as you make each other happy, Tony, I’m fine.” 

“We’ll see. I hope so. It’s only been a few days. Was kinda hoping for more time to figure it out before telling anyone, but then again, I’m glad you know. I might need you to run interference with the Director.” 

“I’ve got your six, Tony.”  
Taking another slice of pizza, Tony felt himself unwind for the first time in a couple of days. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.


	9. Slipping

Slipping chapter nine. 

Rooting through his closet for another bag, Tony kept checking off items in his head. 

“Decent comforter, check.”

“Non-crap sheets, check.” 

“DVDs, check. DVD player, check.”

“TV from this century, check.”

Finally, buried under a pile of forgotten sports gear, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out. Perfect. Just the right size for his running gear and a few books. 

“Hey, Tony, a bit too soon to be moving in together, dontcha think?” Abby was eyeing the ever growing pile in the hall. A large suitcase was accompanied by a box filled with DVDs and a couple of plastic bags held his bed linen and comforter. 

“Give me a break, Abs. If I’m gonna survive two weeks of a coffeeless, grumpy Gibbs, I’m gonna need my stuff.”

Abby laughed, “I’ll ask the nuns to say a few prayers for you.” 

“I think I’ll need more than a few Hail Mary’s to see me through this. Still, I wouldn’t wanna be anywhere else. I need this, Abs, need to be near, to take care of him. As much as he’ll let me, that is,” he sighed. 

“Yeah, well…something tells me the boss may not be the world’s best patient,” Abby said wryly. “Maybe you could give him a head slap if he misbehaves,” she giggled.

“Ya think?! He’s armed with crutches, Abby, crutches!” 

“Oh, right….” She seemed to ponder the problem for a few seconds. “Seduce him then. I’m sure he’ll respond well to a little Tony-loving,” she teased wickedly. 

“Or, he’ll have me neutered,” Tony muttered, walking out the door with Abby trailing behind. A few minutes later, she headed over to Gibbs’ house while Tony returned upstairs to get the last few boxes. 

Locking up, he took a deep breath, bracing himself for the days ahead. This would not be a walk in the park. As long as he learned to dodge those crutches, he thought wryly, he’d be fine. 

******  
Director Shepard looked again at the open file in front of her. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Brief stints at a few precincts before settling down here at NCIS. Wealthy family, trust fund, Phys. Ed major. A major pain in the ass for the female staff. Although, she had to admit, he also made them laugh. 

She was very aware of the bond that existed between him and Gibbs. The man was loyal like a dog when it came to his boss. She didn’t quite get the reason why Gibbs kept him on his team for so long, or had even recruited DiNozzo himself. Granted, he was a capable investigator, nothing less would be tolerated by Gibbs, but there were so many agents far more suitable for a place at Gibbs’ team. 

Shepard turned her attention back to the file. He’d been injured in the line of duty on a number of occasions. Nearly killed a few times, not to mention being infected by the   
Y. Pestis. Scanning the pages, her eyes fell upon his emergency contact. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. No contact number listed for his parents. 

Suddenly she understood the bond that existed between Gibbs and his second in command. She should have seen it, and put a stop to it a long time ago. Loosing Kelly had nearly killed Jethro. He probably saw Tony as the son he never had. Being estranged from his father, she realised Tony would be very susceptible to a strong father figure like Gibbs. Well, she would not have it. It was not healthy for a team when such sentiments developed. If Tony fell apart when Gibbs was injured, he was not fit to work at NCIS. 

She picked up her phone and called her secretary. “Have Dr. Mallard report to my office the moment he comes in.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Half an hour later Dr. Mallard was shown into her office, taking the seat opposite hers. 

“Dr. Mallard, as you know, I was not pleased with your decision to put Agent DiNozzo on two weeks sick leave. A careful review of the situation has made me come to a conclusion. I want a full psychiatric evaluation of agent DiNozzo when he reports back for duty.”

“What has made you decide that Anthony needs a psychiatric evaluation?” Dr Mallard looked intrigued. 

“I’ve gone through his file. It has become clear to me that this bond he has with Agent Gibbs could be unhealthy, and potentially dangerous when it comes to the field.”

“What bond are you referring to?

“His father fixation on Gibbs. If he can’t deal with him being injured without falling apart, then he has no business serving here.”

“I must remind you it was Anthony who shot Petty Officer Dunner, and thereafter saved Gibbs’ life. That does not sound like an agent who’s falling apart.”

“Then why have you put him on sick leave, Dr Mallard? If I find you are trying to withhold information…” she left the threat unspoken. Ducky did not respond.

“You may leave, Dr Mallard. I expect to be kept informed on Special Agent Gibbs’ progress.”

Ducky nodded and left the office. Shepard did not feel as triumphant as she’d expected. The team was clearly trying to conceal something. She would have to keep a close eye on them for the time being. And if the psych evaluations went as she hoped, Agent DiNozzo would not be a problem for much longer. 

******  
Gibbs closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow. He had a headache from hell. Dr North had explained he was probably experiencing caffeine withdrawal symptoms. Apparently, headache, irritability and nausea were common. 

At least he was going home today. Hospitals did not agree with him. He longed to be in the comforts of his own home. 

The door opened, and Ducky walked in. He had a slightly puzzled expression on his face. 

“What’s up, Ducky?”

“Apparently, the Director has decided that Anthony has an unhealthy obsession with you.”

“Really? Well, she might be right. I’m not sure I’m good for him.”

“We’ll see! If you use those crutches on me, I might have to agree with her.”

Without anyone noticing, Tony had entered the room, looking faintly amused. He looked closely at Gibbs, “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

“Good. The ambulance’s ready,” Tony said, picking up the few belongings Gibbs had at the hospital, “let’s go!”

******  
The light was dimmed and the bedroom warmer than usual. The only sounds to be heard was the sound of water trickling into a bowl. A light spicy scent permeated the room. Tony had lit a few scented candles, adding to the ambiance of the place. 

The afternoon had been exhausting for Gibbs, getting around the house had proved a greater challenge than he’d expected. He’d opted for the bedroom tonight, but weren’t sure he’d have the energy to move down into the den tomorrow. Tony had carried his TV upstairs and plugged it in along with his DVD player, so there was no reason for him to use the downstairs yet. 

Tony’s sheets felt wonderful against his naked skin, he had to admit that. He was lying on a couple of really thick towels that Tony had put down to protect the bed from getting wet. A sponge bath, he had to smile. It was the one thing Tony had insisted on. 

The mattress dipped slightly as Tony crawled into it. He had a washcloth in one hand; the other carefully smoothed away a few stray hairs off his forehead. 

“Just close your eyes and relax,” Tony whispered, leaning forward to kiss him lightly. Tony’s lips were soft against his own and he opened them, inviting him in. He held him in place as he deepened the kiss, swallowing Tony’s moans as he used his tongue to explore the younger man’s mouth.

Smiling, Tony pulled back. “Close your eyes,” he repeated. “Let me do this for you. For me.” 

Gibbs did as he was told, feeling himself relax into the fluffy towels. The faint trickle of water told him Tony was wringing out the washcloth. Moments later something warm and soft was sliding across his chest, the scent of Tony’s soap filling the air. Every part of his body was cleaned, minding his injured leg. Gibbs felt something inside unclench, loosen as Tony continued his journey around his body. Loved. He realised he felt loved. Tony loved him, every inch of this battered grumpy old bastard. Smiling, he let himself drift off to sleep. 

******  
A few minutes later, the mattress dipped again, as Tony slid in along side him, resting his hand on Gibbs’ chest as he lay there, looking at the man sleeping peacefully by his side.


	10. Chapter ten

Slipping – chapter ten

Tony stretched languidly, enjoying the warmth of the covers and the overall sense of contentment that washed over him in his semiconscious state. He turned over to his back, and became aware of labored breathing beside him. Gibbs. He was at Gibbs’ house. Suddenly wide awake, he flipped over to look at the older man lying next to him. 

Gibbs was awake. A faint sheen of sweat covered his face as he struggled to get up. He looked pale in the faint light that trickled in through the partially drawn curtains. Tony got out of bed, bare feet padding across the hardwood floor to get to the other side. 

“Wait,” Tony said, “let’s do this together.” He turned on the lamp on Gibbs’ bedside table; it was still rather early in the morning. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he saw it was barely six o’clock. 

“Together?” Gibbs asked, as he squinted in the sudden light. His hair was plastered to his head and the man was clearly in a lot of pain, but Tony knew he wouldn’t like to be reminded of it. 

“Yeah, together, Jethro.” He sat down on the bed beside him, and put his arm around Gibbs’ waist. Jethro slid forward a bit, before using one of the crutches to steady him as he got up off the bed. Grunting, he stood for a moment, as the dizziness subsided. 

“Ok, I’m ready.” 

They slowly made their way into the bathroom, Gibbs still not accustomed to using the crutches, where Tony left him to do his thing. 

******

“Tony?” 

“I’m here,” he answered, poking his head through the door. He looked so rumpled Gibbs had to smile. Completely naked, with his hair sticking out in five different directions and sleepy eyes squinting against the glare of the bathroom light, not quite focused. 

“I need you to help me up,” he said, “and into the shower. As long as we’re here, we might as well get clean. I don’t want to make this trip again for a while.”

They covered the wound and stripped Gibbs of his t-shirt. He’d opted to do without boxers for now; his leg being so sore made it easier. Tony put the stool he had found in the basement onto the shower before he helped Gibbs get up. Safely inside, Gibbs sat on a stool, leaning against the wall as he looked at Tony. The younger man seemed very focused. Finding the shampoo he’d probably brought from home, Tony started to lather him up, as strong hands gently massaged his scalp, trying to alleviate the headache Tony knew Gibbs was suffering. Rinsing off the shampoo, the young Italian rummaged round the shelf until he found what he was looking for. Gibbs was about to ask, when he ducked into the shower again, holding a bar of soap in his hand.

Gibbs’ leg throbbed and it was still very swollen. Wanting to escape the pain, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on Tony’s hands, gliding across his body. Warm and gentle, they covered every part of his body, paying particular attention to his back and arms, massaging lightly as he cleaned him. Lifting a hand, Gibbs ran it over Tony’s body, wanting to feel, to connect to this man he’d grown to trust so innately. Handing him a washcloth, Tony crouched down and let Gibbs run his hands over his upper body, before he leaned in for a quick kiss. 

The water starting to cool, Tony quickly cleaned up and turned the water off. A fluffy towel Gibbs didn’t recognise found its way out of a cupboard. He realised it must come from the stash Tony’s brought.

“You like your creature comforts, don’t you,” Gibbs tried to smile, but felt too drained. It had only been half an hour out of bed but he still felt tired. 

“You should lie back down,” Tony said, looking closely at Gibbs. Gibbs knew he was right, but it still didn’t like showing his weakness to another person. He probably had a rule about that, although right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. He hated feeling like this. Old, damaged goods. Dependant on another man even to get to the bathroom. Gibbs bit back a retort, getting even more annoyed by the slightly amused look Tony shot him.

Leaning against the strong arm that circled his waist, Gibbs made his way back to the bedroom, relieved to be horizontal again. The nurse would be by in a couple of hours. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand and was surprised to find it was only 0630. This was going to be a long day. 

Tony disappeared downstairs, only to return with a light breakfast and a tray of medicine.   
“You need to eat this, and take your medication,” 

“Ya think?” Gibbs glared at the young Italian, flinching when he heard the anger in his voice.

“Finally,” Tony chuckled. “I don’t want you to change who you are, Gibbs, just need you to get better.”

Without a word, Gibbs snatched the glass of water out of Tony’s hands and used it to wash down the pills Tony held out to him. Refusing the offered banana, he opted for a piece of toast, knowing it would help prevent nausea. 

All done he sat back and closed his eyes. Tony had fluffed up a few pillows, making it possible for him lie propped up in bed, making breathing easier. A few minutes later he could feel the pain killers kick in, and felt himself drift off.

******

“How ya doin’, Tony? Any bruises yet?”

Abby sounded like her normal cheerful self when she rang at precisely 0700. 

“Abby! It’s 0700 hours; we’re barely out of bed yet.” 

“Reeeally? I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Funny, Abs, really funny.”

“Sorry...seriously, though. Did you get any sleep? Is Gibbs okay?”

“He’s tired, sore and grumpy. Much like his usual self, when I come to think of it,” Tony chuckled, yawning as he found his way to the front door, wanting to pick up the morning paper. He stopped in his tracks, puzzled. What looked like an umbrella could be seen through the glass of the front door, twirling as the owner turned it this way and that.

“Abby?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“Whathca doin’?”

“Nothing...”

“Abby...”

“Please, Tony, open up.”

“Give me a minute, Abby, just gonna find something to wear”

“Aaw...” Abby pouted, clearly not ready to give up just yet. Still smiling, Tony found a towel, tied it around his waist and opened the front door.

With a bag of bagels in one hand, and the newspaper in the other, Abby gave him a big kiss before she patted his ass. 

“Still nice,” she smiled, before heading into the kitchen. Tony slipped upstairs, to find something more to wear. A towel was clearly not gonna cut it this morning, he thought wryly.

******

“Hi Ducky! “

“Hello, Anthony. How is our patient treating you?” Ducky arrived a few minutes after Abby, armed with a bag of Danishes and fresh fruit.

“Not too grumpy, yet, “ Tony smirked, “no violence has ensued, no crutches being used...yet. He’s doing as well as can be expected for a man who hates being ill and dependant upon others. “

“I need to speak with you,” Ducky began, “it concerns you both, and I mentioned it briefly to Jethro yesterday. Our Director has decided she wants you to undergo a full psychiatric evaluation. I guess it is my fault really, for putting you on two weeks sick leave after the shooting. “

“She thinks I’m falling apart, is that it?”

“She knows something’s ‘hinky’ as Abigail would say, and I guess this is what she has come up with. Apparently, Gibbs is a father substitute for you, and you’re too attached to him. If this continues, you will no longer function satisfactory on the team, if you’re afraid he’ll die all the time.” 

“Right, thanks for the heads up, Ducky, I’ll keep it in mind. This reminds me, I’ll have to make the guest bedroom look lived in.”

Grinning, he bounded upstairs, leaving Ducky behind in the living room. Abby was in the middle of making breakfast, bouncing too and fro the kitchen. A pot of tea found its way to the table, along with juice and bagels. Scrambled eggs and an assortment of jams were already present. 

Tony checked on Gibbs, and was relieved to find him asleep. He needed his rest to regain his strength. Closing the door quietly behind him, he made his way downstairs and joined the doctor and Abby in the dining room. 

Just as they were sitting down, the door bell rang again. Tony went to the door, only to find a slightly sheepish McGee on the front porch. 

“Just thought I’d say hello before going in to the office,” he explained as Tony invited him in.

“Great timing, Tim! The rest of the gang is in the dining room.“ He led the way, before popping into the kitchen for another plate. Sitting down, he looked again at his friends, feeling very relieved they had his six. 

******

Gibbs was exhausted. Nurse Laura had been by twice, to check the wound and the swelling. She was a tiny little thing, Gibbs thought when she first showed up that morning. He’d dosed off a bit after having a shower and eating a bit, but was awake again when she arrived.

His reputation must have preceded him, because she didn’t attempt any smalltalk, nor a ‘how are we doing today”. She just went about her business tending to his injury. He’d asked her what she was checking for when she paid particularly close attention to the back of his leg. She’d explained she looked for cold spots, which could be indicative of compartment syndrome. Relieved to hear she found no such thing, he relaxed slightly. Lifting his head, he saw Tony standing by the door, following closely what Nurse Laura had to say. After she left, he had a couple of hours rest before the physical therapist. Tony had left him in peace, only stopping by to give him an icepack for his headache or refreshing his water. Each time he had a few words and a quick kiss to offer, before making himself scarce. Gibbs was grateful for the time alone, too many visitors tired him out, although he had to admit he missed Tony if he didn’t come up for a while. 

He was just about to drift off when he heard the doorbell again. Curious as to who it was, he straightened up, trying to decipher the voices drifting up from the hall. 

Jenny. Groaning inwardly, he sank back into the pillows. Gibbs braced himself as he heard her bound up the stairs.  
******


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven

Finishing his glass of juice, Tony watched as the other members of the team chatted about an upcoming trial Abby had to testify in. He cleared his throat, getting the others’ attention.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m very grateful for the support and all, but are you really okay with this? Gibbs and me, I mean?” 

They all looked at each other, not quite knowing how to address this. 

“I can’t say I wasn’t shocked,” McGee began, “you with all your women and Gibbs with his four marriages. And apart from Voss,” he teased, “there’s never been even a hint that you liked men.”

He looked out the window, seemingly lost in thought. “Still, there was always something in the way you and Gibbs acted around each other that had me wondering. At first I thought it was like a father/son thing, but that didn’t quite add up, either. Not that there was that much to go on, I just kept looking, that’s all.” 

He turned to look at Tony again, “I guess you’re both bi, then?”

“Yeah, not that the label matters, really,” Tony smiled. “I’m still a red-blooded male,” he said wryly. 

McGee smiled, “Yeah, I figured as much.” He pored himself another glass of juice, before topping up Ducky’s glass. The doctor took a sip before reaching out to pat Tony’s arm.

“When you’ve known each other as long as Gibbs and I have, there are very few secrets left,” Ducky said. “I knew Jethro had fallen for men in the past, so I knew what to look for when you came on board. When something like this happens, Anthony, all that matters is that Gibbs is alive and that you make each other happy.”

Tony felt himself blush lightly at the heartfelt words. “Thanks, Ducky, it means a lot to me that you’re all okay with this.”

******  
Ziva watched as the rest of her team arrived one after the other and disappeared into Gibbs’ house. She felt a pang of jealousy at the obvious joy they were greeted with by Tony. It didn’t look like they were invited, Tony had looked far too surprised to see McGee, but they had all converged upon the house, feeling the need to be close. As had she. But she wasn’t sure what her welcome would be. She still found it a bit hard to bond with people. Her years as a spy had taught her to keep her distance, not letting anybody too close. 

Another familiar car pulled up. The Director. She watched as Jenny strode purposefully up to the front door, her body language radiating what Ziva could only label as anger. She wondered why Jenny was so displeased. Granted, the two-week sick leave Ducky had given Tony was excessive, but still. This level of emotion signaled to the Israeli that maybe Jenny wasn’t quite over the affair with Gibbs. It had to be personal for the Director to react in this way.

Turning the key in the ignition, she pulled away from the curb and headed back to the office. She would visit Gibbs later that day or tomorrow, depending on what McGee said about his condition. They were supposed to revisit a cold case that afternoon; she would get a chance to talk to him then.

******

Tony watched as Jenny made her way upstairs. She had stopped by briefly in the dining room, acknowledging the people there, but had not engaged in any conversation. Just enquired after Gibbs’ condition, not looking too pleased when Tony told her he was sleeping. 

The look she gave him was puzzled, clearly she was not aware of the fact that Tony was staying there for the moment. 

“I need to speak with Gibbs,” she demanded. Ducky was torn between the need to get her out of the house, and the need Jethro had for rest. Deciding rest could come later, he nodded to Tony, who showed her upstairs. 

“Leave us,” she declared, looking at the younger agent as she entered the room. Tony shot a glance at Jethro who replied, “This won’t take long, Tony.”

“Fine,” he said, ignoring the sense of insecurity that washed over him. No matter what the Director did, she could not destroy the best thing that had happened to him in a very long time. He left the door open, wanting a chance to follow the conversation about to take place.

“How are you, Jethro?”

“I will be fine, given a few more days. My leg hurts like hell and my head is killing me. No coffee for a few days..” he explained wryly.

She smiled. Clearly the thought of Gibbs having to cope without coffee was as impossible to imagine for her as it was for the rest of the team. 

“I do not know whether this is a good time to address this, but I can’t leave it any longer,” she began.

Gibbs cocked an eyebrow, but did not reply.

Jenny went over to the bed and sat down in a chair. She looked hesitant, and Gibbs wondered whether she had connected all the dots yet. 

“What do you want, Jenny?” he asked impatiently, needing to move this along. 

She took a deep breath. “I am very aware what a devastating loss the deaths of Kelly and Shannon were. Having to relive the ordeal after losing your memory must have been just heart wrenching, and I am truly sorry you had to endure that. I know how much you loved them, and how long it took for you to…”

Gibbs felt himself go cold. It was nearly unbearable to have Jenny talk about Shannon and Kelly. He tuned her out, just watched those perfect red lips move as the blood roaring in his ears drowned the words out.

“Nevertheless, I can’t allow my personal feelings in this matter cloud my judgment. I am very concerned about the relationship that has developed between you and Agent DiNozzo..” 

Suddenly alert, Gibbs wondered just how much Jenny knew. It couldn’t be much, he reckoned. They had barely had time to initiate a relationship, but his team had still picked up on it. Granted, they had seen much more of him and Tony together than Jenny, but he was still weary of just what she thought she knew. He just hoped there wasn’t anything else than she’d already told Ducky. 

“I understand the need to have someone in your life to, to be a mentor, or maybe even a father figure to. But, Jethro, this person cannot be DiNozzo.” She looked him squarely in the eyes. “If I’m not satisfied you’re both capable of performing your duties within the team, I will transfer him.” 

Taking a deep breath he turned to look at her. His gaze was icy cold, filled with a rage that had Jenny momentarily stunned. 

“You will NOT speak of Shannon and Kelly again. Ever. You will not speak of my grief or how I’m coping. You have no right.” He took another deep breath, calming himself before continuing. 

“My relationship with my team members is not governed by a need to replace neither my wife nor my daughter. Tony is my second in command; he’s a valued member of the team and an asset to NCIS. I am his boss, not his father. We lay our lives on the line every day, Director. Of course we are close, of course we look out for each other. That’s how we survive, that’s how we solve our cases. I run my team as I see fit, Jenny. We do a hell of a job, as you well know.”

He sank back into the pillows supporting his back, clearly drained.

“Get the hell out of my house, Jenny. Do not come back unless you’re invited. You got that?”

Paling visibly, she got up from her chair and went to the door. “We’ll continue this conversation when you report back for duty, Special Agent Gibbs. We’re not done.”

Not replying, Gibbs just looked at her, wondering how he’d ever had feelings for this woman. 

******  
From the living room, the team was trying their best to listen in on the conversation taking place upstairs. Only a few words filtered down, but they could clearly hear how enraged they both were. Ducky got up, intent on stopping the whole thing before it got out of hand. The level of emotion concerned him; it would not do Jethro good to get too worked up in his present condition.

Before he reached the stairs, the Director came running down, her face pale. She whisked past them, without so much as a glance in either direction.

“Director Shepard,” Ducky began, “please refrain from aggravating Gibbs further. It will only slow his recovery. We are all intent on having him back on duty as soon as possible, are we not?”

“Rest assured, Dr Mallard, I will not take further action until he’s back at NCIS.”

“What do you mean by that?” Abby asked, clearly upset by what the Director implied. Tony put his arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

“That, Ms Sciuto, is none of your business.” Without saying anything more, she strode out the front door, slamming it shut behind her. 

“Oh, dear,” Ducky mumbled. “I better check on Jethro.”

The rest of the team moved to follow him, but he shook his head, indicating one visitor was enough.

“I’ll call you if he’s fit to see you. But I do believe it will be best if you all went back to work. You can call on Jethro later tonight.”

The doctor’s demeanor was friendly, but firm. Resigned, Abby got her coat out of the closet, and hugged Tony tightly. 

“I’ll be back tonight, okay? I’ll even cook for you,” she promised. 

He kissed her cheek and followed them to the front door. “Thanks, Abby, we’ll talk later.“

Waving his goodbyes, he watched as McGee and Abby made their way to their cars. Closing the door behind him, he bound up the stairs, eager to see how Jethro was doing. 

The bedroom was dimly lit as he entered. Ducky was leaning over the bed, apparently in the middle of measuring Gibbs’ blood pressure. He didn’t look too concerned, and Tony found solace in that. He went to sit down on the bed, to get a closer look at Gibbs. 

The older man was pale and looked drained. He was half asleep, but reached out when he noticed Tony by his side. A warm hand held his, squeezing it lightly. 

“I think I need to rest,” he said wearily. “Will you stay with me?” Tony slipped onto the bed, stretching out beside him. 

“Your blood pressure is slightly elevated, Jethro, but you’ll be fine. I’ll be back tonight to check up on you. Please, try not to aggravate yourself further, it will do you any good. My uncle Alistair nearly…”

Tony interrupted him, “Why don’t you tell us all about it tonight, Ducky. I think Jethro needs to sleep, yes?”

“Yes, you’re quite right, Anthony, quite right.” 

Ducky picked up his bag and went to the bedroom door, turning to look at the two men resting side by side in the bed. Tony was curled up beside Gibbs, one arm slung across his waist. Jethro held him tight, clearly needing to be close. Smiling, Dr Mallard closed the door quietly behind him, reminding himself to remember to lock the front door. They needed to be left in peace for now, he decided.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

Gibbs awoke to the sound of soft snoring beside him. Tony has turned onto his back, and lay with both arms stretched above his head. He looked so at peace Gibbs felt the last remaining tension from Jenny’s visit fade away. 

Gibbs sat up, wincing slightly as his leg ached, reminding him why he was in bed at 3 p.m. in the first place. He reached for the orange pill bottle on his bedside table, shaking out a couple before washing them down with a glass of water. He sank back into the pillows, looking at the man beside him. Tony was lying fully clothed on top of the sheets. Gibbs ran his hand across Tony’s chest, feeling it rise and fall steadily as he slept. Closing his eyes, he let that feeling of contentment seep through him, one breath at a time. Suddenly the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the physical therapist, Andrew. Tony stirred, blinked and got out of bed. He was half way down the stairs before Gibbs even had the chance to say a word. 

Distant voices and the sound of laughter drifted upstairs. Gibbs hoisted himself up further, and swung his legs off the side of the bed. They were supposed to practice using the crutches this afternoon, making it easier for him to move around. He wouldn’t mind being able to get downstairs tonight. Being cooped up in his bedroom was not something he enjoyed, at least when it didn’t involve sex, he smiled to himself. Reaching for his robe, he managed to shrug into it before Andrew and Tony got back upstairs. 

“I’ll be in the living room if you need me,” Tony said before heading back downstairs. He usually left them on their own, something Gibbs greatly appreciated. 

“Will I be able to walk downstairs today?” Gibbs asked as he took a tentative step forward, with Andrew close by his side.

“Are you still experiencing bouts of dizziness when you get up?”

“Yes, this morning as I got up,” Gibbs admitted reluctantly. “But, not now. This time I’m fine, no dizziness at all.”

Brown eyes appraised him frankly, before deciding he was not lying. “Ok, as long as you don’t attempt to walk down the stairs on your own. You must always have someone with you. Do I make myself clear, Gunny?”

Gibbs had to smile, “Loud and clear, Andrew.” 

After a while they moved on to working on his leg. The exercises were designed to help keep the muscles strong. They were working on an easy range of motion; it was still early days. In a couple of days, when the swelling had reduced further, they would start putting a little weight bearing on the leg. But right now, Gibbs knew this was as much as he could take. The pain was still severe, but not crippling. The painkillers had kicked in, dulling it to a steady ache. 

The only thing that mattered was the end result. As a sniper he’d sometimes waited for days for his target, days. He’d learned patience, perseverance. Right now, he needed to dip into those resources, focusing on what would happen when he had regained his strength, was back at work. Then, he could focus on his relationship with Tony. He longed to get to know the other man as a lover, a partner…

“Hey, Gibbs, you’re not focusing!”

“Sorry, Andy, my mind wandered,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Someplace nice, I’d say, judging by the grin on your face.”

“Yeah, I hope so…” he trailed off, as he once again paid attention to what the physical therapist was doing.

******  
Ziva eyed McGee curiously, wondering why on earth the other agent found computers and software so fascinating. At the moment he was deeply engrossed in a new program he’d obtained, designed to break through sophisticated encryption codes. She was fully capable of seeing the value of such a program, but the sheer fascination she read on his face somewhat baffled her. Behind him, Abby was walking back and forth, clearly agitated. The forensic scientist kept mumbling. Ziva could only make out the occasional word being hissed, like Gibbs and outrageous. Probably something to do with the visit by the Director this morning, she concluded. 

Ziva hadn’t seen her since she came into the office. A few minutes after she had arrived at work, Jenny had stormed by, disappearing upstairs into her office. That was five hours ago. A faint ping from her computer signaled a new email. Her curiosity was piqued when she saw Shepard had sent it. Opening it, she read a brief note requesting her company for dinner that evening. 

Hesitating briefly, she wrote a reply, accepting the offer. They had been out on a few occasions since she started at NCIS, but these dinners were few and far apart. As much as she enjoyed Jenny’s company, it was clear their relationship was not as it had been in Europe. 

She glanced across the bullpen. Things were definitely heating up. Abby looked like she was about to take off, becoming more and more agitated by the minute. Sighing, she grabbed a file and went to talk to Ducky. Maybe he could tell her how Gibbs was doing.

******  
McGee could barely concentrate. The sound of Abby’s jingling boots were quite distracting. And her mumbling! God. He tried to tune her out. The new software seemed very promising and he ached to try it out. 

“Doesn’t she know that I’m one of the few persons that can kill her and leave no forensic evidence? You know that, McGee. I told you, didn’t I.”

McGee spun around, “Are you insane, Abby? Talking like that in front of the cameras? You wanna be thrown in jail?”

Abby snorted. “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen.” She leaned over his desk, snatching an apple McGee had been saving for lunch.

“Hey!” he complained. Abby ignored him, munching happily away before continuing her tale. 

“Something’s off with the Director,” she ranted on. She has some sort of hidden agenda I just can’t get my head around. But I will. I will find out, even if it means having to…” She waived the remains of McGee’s apple around; using is to underline her argument.

“Shut up!” McGee yelled. This was really getting out of hand. He got up, slapped the apple out of her hand and dragged an increasingly pissed off Abby into Gibbs’ favorite conference room. 

“Listen, Abby. You’ve got to get a grip. We can’t give Shepard any more ammunition than she’s already got. You get that, right?”

Suddenly deflated, she slumped against him, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding him tight. 

“I’ll be good, Tim,” she whispered. “But I might have to make a Shepard voodoo doll, just to play, just a little bit,” she added hotly, some of her anger flaring up again. 

McGee chuckled and tightened his hold on her. “I’ll help you find a hair or a piece of clothing or whatever it is you need to make that thing work,” he promised.

“Deal, McKalfu!

“McWho??”

“He’s a spirit of the night, the origin of darkness.”

“McScary…” He flipped the switch, setting the elevator in motion again. 

As they returned to the bullpen, Ziva had returned to her desk. She called McGee over. Abby disappeared back down into her lab, she had to prepare for her upcoming trial. 

“We’re starting with the Rowland case, yes?”

“Yeah. Have you had a chance to look at it yet? It was before your time, that one, wasn’t it?” 

“Just a brief look. I thought maybe you could take me through it, to give me a sense of what you did.”

McGee was puzzled, normally Ziva preferred to get up to speed on her own, but now she actually asked for help. 

“Maybe we could talk over lunch, I haven’t had anything to eat yet. There’s a new Indian restaurant not far from here I’d like to try. My treat,” she continued.

“Your…why…sure!” McGee stuttered, before turning to get his coat. 

Before long they were munching away on poppadoms and raita while trying to choose from the menu.   
“This is nice,” Ziva said before dipping another poppadom into her mouth. 

“So, Ziva, what’s this all about?” McGee asked, thinking he might as well take the bull by the horns. 

“How’s Tony doing?” she began, flipping through the menu as she talked.

“He’s fine.” McGee looked at her, wondering where this conversation was headed.

“But not well enough to work, no?” Her brown eyes held his steadily, studying him intently.

“Not at the moment.”

“And he’s staying at Gibbs’ house, yes? Will he be there for long?” She took a sip of her mineral water and closed the menu, apparently having made her choice.

“As long as he’s needed, I guess. Gibbs can’t move around much without help.”

“And Gibbs?” 

“What about Gibbs?” McGee was starting to get annoyed.

“I would think Tony would drive him crazy, by just being Tony. That can’t be helping his recovery.”

“There’s more to Tony than meets the eye, Ziva, you know that.” 

“I’m beginning to,” she said.

McGee looked at her sharply. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just that he’s showing a level of concern I haven’t seen him capable of before.”

“That’s crap. You need to look beyond the frat boy cover, that’s all. What’s with all the questions, Ziva? Did Shepard send you to do her dirty work?” McGee felt a knot grow in his stomach. 

Ziva paled. “Is that how you see me, McGee, as a pawn in the Director’s little games?”

“You tell me, Ziva.”

Something flared in her eyes, and then it was gone. He had to admire her self-control. She took a deep breath and let it out.

“I’m concerned, that’s all. You think I’m not capable of caring about my team mates, is that it?”

“You’ve not answered my question, Ziva.”

“Will you believe my answer if I do?” She looked almost sad, McGee thought. He considered her question, finally deciding to trust her.

“Yes, I will,” he declared, looking at her evenly.

“No, I have not, nor will I be a pawn in the Director’s little games.” 

“I’m glad,” McGee replied. 

“What happened this morning?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I was at Gibbs’ house when Jenny arrived. She didn’t look too happy when she went inside. She hesitated briefly, “I wasn’t sure whether to go inside or not. You were all there, and when Jenny arrived, I decided to come back later, or maybe tomorrow.” 

“He’ll be happy to see you, Ziva. Don’t be afraid to show you care.”

“What happened?” she repeated.

“I don’t know the specifics, but they had a huge row about Ducky giving Tony two weeks sick leave. She claims he’s not fit to serve on the team, and threatens to pull him off if she feels they are too close.”

“Too close? What do you mean?” Ziva looked truly puzzled.

McGee fought back a blush. “She thinks they have a father/son relationship that’s threatening the integrity of the team. She’s afraid Gibbs has replaced Kelly with Tony, or something.”

Ziva cocked an eyebrow but didn’t reply. “That’s ridiculous,” she insisted. “I wouldn’t describe their relationship in those terms at all.”

McGee tried hard to look nonchalant. “No?”

“No, they have this very strange relationship,” she replied. “I haven’t been able to put a label on it yet,” she said, looking around for a waiter and beckoning him to their table. 

“Not everything needs a label, Ziva,” McGee said, picking up the menu as the waiter arrived, ready to take their order.

“Maybe not,” she answered, before giving their waiter her order. While they waited for their meal, the conversation drifted to more neutral topics; a performance at the Kennedy Center they had both visited.

******

The afternoon had passed quickly, what was left of it. Sleeping until three p.m. kinda wrecked havoc with his normal routine. Toeing off his running shoes, Tony couldn’t believe he had slept that long, but reckoned the events of the last few days had something to do with it. 

He was just back from a three-mile run. The nurse had come by, as had Abby, so he took the opportunity to get outside without having to worry about Gibbs. The exercise had done him good, he felt invigorated and…hungry! Tantalizing aromas drifted into the hall from the kitchen. Popping his head around the corner, he saw Abby chopping veggies and stirring in what was about to be a delicious pot of gumbo. His eyes traveled further down the kitchen counter; where he spotted a white box he hoped held dessert.

“What’s this?” he asked, moving to take a peek, but not getting far before getting his hand slapped away.

“No peeking!” Abby warned, before continuing to chop celery, onions and peppers. “That’s a secret family recipe, only brought out for very, very special occasions.”

“Fine,” he pouted, before heading for the bathroom and a nice hot shower. “How’s Jethro?” 

“I’m doing just fine,” a voice from the living room replied. Tony went to investigate.

Jethro was propped up in a chair, supporting his leg on an ottoman Tony hadn’t seen before. 

“He refused to use the wheel chair,” Abby called from the kitchen, “apparently big, badassed Marines don’t need’em.” Tony chuckled and leaned down to capture Gibbs’ mouth in a passionate kiss. 

“Mmm,” he whispered, “I needed that,” before stealing another one. Gibbs held Tony’s head in his hands, not wanting to let go. “Me, too,” he said, letting go reluctantly.

“You ok?” Tony asked, eyeing him closely.

“I’m fine,” Gibbs replied. “Sore, a bit tired, bored and desperate for a cup of coffee.” 

Tony smiled, “Yeah, you’re doing just splendidly, as Ducky would say.” 

“Shut up,” Gibbs growled, but his eyes had a glimmer of humor in them.

Tony left to have a quick shower before dinner. He pulled on some comfortable sweats, and headed back downstairs. 

“Need me to do anything?” he asked Abby.

“No, we’re fine. Tim’s setting the table and Ducky’s opening a bottle of wine. None for Gibbs, though, I’m afraid.” 

“He’s not much of a wine drinker, anyway, I think,” Tony replied, returning to the living room to talk to Gibbs. He found him looking out the window, listening to Ducky telling what were probably a lengthy story involving his uncle Alistair and a Swedish milk maiden, named Gunilla. Gibbs looked pleadingly at him, but Tony just laughed and went in search of McGee.

“I had a very interesting lunch with Ms David today,” he declared when Tony entered the dining room.

“Did it involve a crash course in how to kill a man with a paper clip? Martial art lessons?”

“No,” McGee huffed, “she practically put me through the third degree, wanting to know how you were doing.”

“You think Jenny’s behind it?”

“No, that’s just it, I don’t. I think she’s genuinely concerned,” McGee replied. 

“Really? That’s interesting. Maybe we can trust her with this after all,” Tony said. “I’ll give it some time, though, see how things play out.”

******

The meal had been everything Tony had hoped for. Abby was a wonderful cook, and even Gibbs had managed to eat a full meal. And the cake, man, oh man, was that wonderful. Her great grandmother’s caramel fudge cheesecake, just as delicious as promised. 

The team had left early, leaving Tony and Gibbs alone for the night. He’d pulled a chair up to Gibbs’ and they were both watching the moon cast eerie shadows through the garden at the back of the house. 

“So, what happened to the milk maid?”

“Don’t, just don’t go there,” Gibbs warned, a small smile playing around his lips. He looked longingly towards the basement door. “God, I’ll be bored before this is over. My head hurts too much to read, and I don’t think watching TV’s a good idea either,” he sighed.

“Wait here,” Tony said before bounding into the hall, rummaging through the closet, looking for the surprise he had hidden at the very back. Pulling out a small wooden box, he returned to the living room to find Gibbs looking rather puzzled.

“What’s that?”

“Something I thought you would like, Jethro. It’s…well…look for yourself.” He handed Gibbs the present, waiting anxiously to see if he liked it. 

“It’s beautiful,” Gibbs said, running his fingers across the carvings on the lid.

“Open it, will ya, already!” Tony said, waiving his hands, clearly impatient.

“In my own time, Tony, in my own time,” Gibbs teased, before relenting. He opened the box and was left momentarily stunned, clearly lost for words. 

“A wood carving set? Oh, this is…” he cleared his throat, “it’s a perfect gift, Tony, thank you.” He leaned over and kissed him. Studying the content more closely, he admired the beautiful pieces of wood and gave a few ideas as to what he could do with it.

“I saw this thing on Discovery Channel where they made knives. This would make a beautiful handle,” Tony explained, picking up a piece of flame birch and running his fingers over the grain.

“Could you hand me a book about wood carving from the bookshelf over by the fireplace? I’d like to have a look, see what I can do with this. And my glasses!”

“Sure.” Tony got up, very happy to see Gibbs feeling invigorated and clearly pleased with his gift. 

“Attaboy,” he mentally patted himself; this was going to be a very good evening.


	13. Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

Ziva stood in front of the mirror, checking her outfit. She did not know the restaurant Jen had picked, but if she remembered correctly, Shepard preferred upscale places that offered a great deal of privacy. Dinner should be interesting. Tim might be right, maybe the Director did see her as a possible pawn. Thinking back at the lunch with McGee, she frowned. There was something she’d missed, something important. Shaking it off, she focused on the evening ahead.

“Well, two can play this game, Jenny.” Ziva said, as she did a twirl in front of the mirror. Yes, she would do. Red looked good against her dark hair and she felt comfortable in the two-piece suit. If tonight turned out as she suspected, it wouldn’t hurt to have that extra confidence. She picked up her purse and headed out the door, locking the door securely behind her. How Gibbs could leave his house open like that was beyond her comprehension. The man truly was an enigma.

They met at an Italian restaurant in Georgetown; Café Torino. The place was just as upscale as Ziva had expected. The walls were painted a pale yellow with framed prints scattered around the room. It had a warm atmosphere Ziva knew she would have enjoyed under different circumstances. 

She was showed to their table where Shepard was already waiting, nursing a glass of red wine. The Director got up and the two women greeted each other with a kiss on each cheek. 

“How are you, Jenny?” Ziva asked, eying her companion curiously.

“I’m fine,” she replied curtly. “Why do you ask?”

Ziva didn’t reply, just cocked an eyebrow as she gazed calmly at her boss. 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Shepard said, reaching for her glass of wine. “It’s been a long day,” she offered as a way of apologizing. 

“That’s fine, Jenny,” Ziva replied. “Why don’t we just order?” 

A waiter appeared by their table, handing out menus. Browsing through, Ziva decided on a green salad with apples and endives, followed by pasta in a clam sauce. Shepard chose a mozzarella and tomato salad for her starter and grilled Alaskan salmon for her main course. 

Conversation flowed easily for the first part of the meal. The food was delicious and they sat in a private corner of the restaurant. As they waited for their main course, Jenny seemed to be lost in thought, swirling the wine glass as she looked out the window. Putting her glass down, Ziva knew they had reached the metaphorical main course of the evening, the real purpose behind her invitation. 

Shepard looked determined. Ziva waited, curious as to what came next. 

“How was your lunch today with McGee?

“Spicy. Why do you ask?”

Shepard ignored the question, pushing on. 

“Don’t play coy with me, Ziva. What did you talk about?”

“We talked about a concert at the Kennedy Center we’ve both been to this month.”

“And?” 

“And? What is this about, Jenny? How did you even know I had lunch with McGee?”

“It’s my business to know everything that goes on at NCIS.”

“Including who I dine with. I see.”

“Are you telling me you didn’t talk about Jethro and the rest of the team?”

“Of course we talked about Gibbs. I asked how they were doing, and Tim said they will be fine.”

“They, as in DiNozzo and Gibbs.”

“Yes. Why do you ask, Jenny, why won’t you answer me?”

“There’s something going on that Ducky’s not telling me. It’s my responsibility to make sure that they’re fit to serve.”

“I don’t understand,” Ziva began. “Why wouldn’t they be fit to serve? His injury is healing, and Tony will be back in about a week. Besides, shouldn’t that be Gibbs’ responsibility, to run his team as he sees fit?” Ziva cocked her head and looked at Shepard, studying her intently. 

“Tony’s a loose cannon. He’d be off the team years ago if Gibbs hadn’t developed this attachment to him.”

“Yes, he can be annoying at times, but he’s a skilled investigator, Jenny. He solves cases, he’s good at what he does. And he’s dedicated. Do you know how much time he spends at the office at night?”

“That only tells me he’s wasting time during the day, nothing else.” 

“Really. To me it speaks of a man who’s not afraid to put in what it takes to get the job done,” Ziva argued. “And you know Gibbs doesn’t tolerate slackers. He comes down just as hard on Tony as the rest of us if his not satisfied with our efforts. He’s not playing favorites. That’s just not Gibbs’ style.”

Shepard huffed, before taking another sip of her wine. 

“They are not being frank with me, she maintained. “I will get to the bottom of this, Ziva, and you will help me.”

“How so?”

“I need you to be my eyes and ears within the team. Report back to me anything that’s out of order.”

Ziva looked at her evenly, holding her gaze steadily. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, supporting her arms on the table.

“How would you describe what we do at NCIS? What’s our primary mission?”

“You want me to quote?” Shepard sounded incredulous. When Ziva didn’t back down, she relented. “Fine, our mission is to prevent terrorism, protect secrets and reduce crime.”

“What kind of crimes?”

“Homicide, fraud, espionage and computer intrusions, to name a few. Where are you going with this?”

“No, Jenny. Where are you going with this? You need to take a long hard look at what you’re doing. You’re seriously contemplating spying at your own Major Case Response Team, at a man who’s been named agent of the year several times, is highly decorated and is respected throughout the agency?” 

“Are you refusing to cooperate, Officer David? That’s considered insubordination. I can have you sent back to Israel for this.”

“Yes, but you won’t,” Ziva replied calmly. “You’re not the only one with connections, Jenny. I’m not sure the powers that be will be happy to know that you’re letting a ridiculous personal vendetta against an ex-lover jeopardise a successful collaboration between our two countries.” 

Shepard was stunned, paling visibly as she grasped for words. The waiter chose that moment to bring them their main course, silencing the Director momentarily.

“I think it would be best if we didn’t speak of this again, yes?” Ziva stated as she picked up her fork, ready to tuck into her pasta dish. 

Shepard got up so fast her chair fell to the floor. Snatching her purse off the table, she threw a few bills on the table to cover the cost of the meal. She leaned close, whispering hotly into Ziva’s ear. 

“I think it’s time, Ms David, you decide where your loyalties lie. This is not over.” With that, she walked out, not paying any attention to an elderly gentleman on the other side of the bar, enjoying what looked to be a very expensive Scotch. He got up and joined Ziva at her table. 

“I am very grateful you stood up to her, Ziva. I’m sure Gibbs and the rest of the team will be, too.”

“Thanks, Ducky, I just don’t understand what’s gotten into her. It is like she’s possessed.”

The waiter appeared again, asking whether Ducky was joining Ziva for dinner.

The doctor eyed the plate of food in front of him. The fish looked very tempting.

“You know, I’ve always been fond of salmon,” he said, “would you be so kind and bring me a glass of red wine. Thank you.”

“As a child, I used to visit my uncle Alistair in Scotland. Now, there’s a very interesting story involving him and a milk maiden, but that’s for another time. 

Ziva didn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. Ducky continued. “But that’s not why I thought of him now. We used to go fishing for salmon every year, and then cook it over an open fire, right there by the river.”

Letting Ducky’s voice wash over her, Ziva contemplated what to do next. After a few moments, she decided not to worry about it now, tuning back to the lengthy story and enjoying her meal.

******

Tony put down the phone, having sent out a few text messages requesting a quiet night with Gibbs. He wanted an evening alone with him, to reconnect after all that had happened. The house had been filled with people since they got home from the hospital, and that had been great, but now he needed the piece and quiet solitude offered. 

He got a cold beer out of the fridge, poured a glass of juice and went to join Gibbs in the living room. As he passed through the hall, the doorbell rang. He looked at the silhouette through the window and cursed silently. Ziva. He’d forgotten to text her. Not that it really mattered. She would have been walking up the driveway as he sent it anyway. Putting down the drinks, he opened the door.

Ziva was looking very beautiful in a red suit and high heels, her hair loosely pulled back from her face. 

“Hello, Zii-vah,” he smiled, “what brings you to my door. Or Gibbs’ door, that is.”

“I’m not staying, Tony,” she began. “I just wanted to ask how Gibbs is doing.”

“Come on in, you can ask him yourself.” Tony opened the door widely and stepped aside to let her in. Hesitating only slightly she followed Tony through to the living room. 

Gibbs was sitting on a loveseat, working on a piece of wood. He looked happy, Tony thought, feeling very glad to see him like this.

Ziva gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek, asking him how he was doing.

“I’m getting there,” Gibbs smiled,” thanks for asking, Ziva.”

“I’m glad,” she replied. “Listen, I just had dinner with Jenny and she’s acting very strange.”   
Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look before she continued. “She wanted me to, well, spy on you, to be her eyes and ears within the team. Naturally, I declined. I wouldn’t do that to you, either of you.”

“Thank you,” Tony said quietly, “that means a lot to us.” He went to look out the French doors. “She’s clearly got it in for me. Let’s just hope I pass this psych test she wants me to take.”

“She wants you to take a psych test?” Ziva sounded incredulous. 

“Yeah, apparently I have this big daddy complex when it comes to Gibbs.”

“I see,” she replied. “Well, I just wanted to let you know, give you a heads up. I’ll leave you to it. Good night, Gibbs…Tony.”

“Thank you, Ziva. Come by another night, for dinner. Maybe Abby’ll cook for us again,” Gibbs offered.

“I’ll cook,” Ziva proposed. “Let me know what you’d like and I’ll do the shopping.”

“Sweet, it’s a deal!” Tony got up and walked her to the door. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, “Thanks, Ziva, for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled and walked to her car. Waving goodbye, she got in and drove off.

Locking the door behind him, Tony fetched the drinks off the hall table and returned to the living room. 

“You think Shepard’s done with us now?” he asked, handing Gibbs his glass.

“No, Tony, not by a long shot. We’ll just have to deal with it as it comes. C’mere.” He reached out for the younger man, pulling him close. Tony sat down and rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, entwining their fingers. Taking a swig of his beer he turned to look up at the man he loved. 

“We won’t let her separate us, Jethro, we’ll just have to be careful for a while, that’s all.” 

“No sex in the conference room, is that what you’re saying?”

“Maybe just the once,” Tony grinned, pulling Gibbs in for a kiss. Gibbs’ mouth opened, inviting him in. The kiss was hot and wet and tasted faintly of orange juice and…Gibbs. Tony slid a hand into his hair, holding him close, not wanting to let go, not wanting to breathe ever again. Gibbs’ hand ran over his body, touching, exploring, and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Panting, Gibbs pulled back, resting his forehead against Tony’s. 

“I’m not able to do anything yet. It’s too soon, Tony.”

“I can wait, Jethro,” Tony whispered as he kissed his way down Gibbs’ neck. Pulling back reluctantly, he looked into those icy blue eyes. “I love you, Jethro, being with you is something I’ve longed for so long. Waiting a few more days means nothing.”

Gibbs stole another kiss, before leaning back into the couch. “Will you read for me, Tony?”

Tony picked up his book from the coffee table and opened it where they’d left off earlier.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

Gibbs lost himself in Tony’s voice as he continued the Jack London story. Tony had brought a book of 20 great American short stories, and they were up to number four; To Build a Fire. He enjoyed listening to the story from the Yukon, but knew the real pleasure was having Tony read to him. 

Shifting slightly, he pulled Tony closer. The other man let out a soft, almost purring sound, before resuming the tale. Gibbs’ head didn’t hurt as much as it had, just a dull ache behind the eyes. This was something he had missed. Companionship, someone to share everyday life with. Having breakfast, a hand with the boat, maybe enjoy a beer in the garden while waiting for the grill to heat up. The first cup of coffee in the morning. Coffee… Oh, God…He groaned loudly.

“What? Does your leg hurt?” Tony had turned around to look at him, concern shining through in his eyes. 

“No…it’s nothing.”

“Come on, Jethro, that wasn’t nothing. You need me to get your pills for you? It’s been a few hours since you had one.”

Gibbs relented, “I just thought about that first cup of coffee in the morning.”

Tony laughed out loud, “Sorry, “he gasped, “but you’ve got it bad, Jethro, really bad.”

Gibbs lightly slapped his head, before squeezing his neck affectionately. “You’ll just have to find something to take my mind off coffee, won’t you?” 

A mischievous smile formed on Tony’s face. “I’ll think of something, you just wait and see.”

He picked up his book and continued reading. Gibbs closed his eyes and listened again, pushing all thoughts of Jenny and her scheming to the back of his head. He would not let her ruin this moment, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this at ease in someone else’s company.

Half an hour later Tony got up and disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with a bowl of ice cream and two spoons. “Time for a snack,” he declared, handing one spoon to Gibbs. 

“Ice cream?” Gibbs cocked an eyebrow. 

“Nope, not just ice cream, coffee flavored ice cream. Not the real thing, I know, but I thought you might like it.” 

“No, you didn’t…You’re serious? Coffee flavored ice cream?” Gibbs knew he had a goofy smile on his face and he didn’t care. Dipping into the cappuccino colored treat, he took a bite, savoring the flavor before leaning in for a kiss.

“You almost taste like yourself again,” Tony sighed. Opening his lips, he sucked Gibbs’ tongue into his own mouth, before exploring Gibbs’; seemingly wanting to taste every part of that delectable mouth he could reach.

The evening passed quietly. After finishing the Jack London story, they spent the rest of the night in companionable silence. About an hour later, Gibbs found he was tired. Although he’d slept most of the day, now, nearing eleven, he was ready to venture to bed. He looked at Tony who was dosing quietly beside him. He was listening to music on his IPod, not wanting to aggravate Gibbs’ headache. 

The bed downstairs suddenly seemed very tempting. He could use the toilet by the back door, and the thought of not having to deal with the stairs was very alluring. Nudging Tony, he got his attention. 

“You ready for bed?”

“Yeah, you wanna go upstairs, or stay here?”

“I think I’d like to stay here tonight. Is there room for two in there?”

“If you’re hogging the bed, I’ll just kick you out,” Tony grinned.

“Deal,” Gibbs chuckled. “Help me up, will ya?” 

They made their way over to the downstairs toilet, where Tony left him to his own. It was set up for Gibbs, should he need it. He found an extra toothbrush and fresh t-shirts on a stool by the sink. Gibbs could hear Tony return to the living room, turning off the lights and locking the French doors leading into the back garden. 

When he made his way into the den, Tony was pulling down the covers. He’d turned on a small lamp on a bedside table, which cast a warm glow across the bed. The bed was much smaller than the one upstairs, but they would be fine for one night. 

Tony went to stand behind him, holding him tight for a moment, before helping him out of his robe. Gibbs glanced down at his thigh, wincing when he saw the long scar running down the upper part of his left leg. It was stapled, a neat row of silver colored metal holding his wound together. To Gibbs’ relief, his leg looked less swollen and he was grateful he could see progress. There would be an end to this. He’d kept up his end of the deal with Dr North, doing his exercises, taking his medication and keeping off his leg, not trying to do too much, too soon. 

It wasn’t all about getting back to work. He wanted to be able to lead a full life with Tony, to go sailing, be as active as his busted knee allowed. Right now it didn’t bother him too much, and he liked to keep it that way. 

“You with me? Tony murmured into his ear. He realized he’d been lost in thought for a while. 

“Yeah,” he said, drawing the younger man closer. His leg throbbed, reminding him he needed to get off his feet. 

“C’mon, I need to lie down.” Tony handed him two painkillers and a glass of water, looking somewhat surprised when he downed both without protest. 

“I told you I can play nice,“ he said, “you don’t have to look so surprised. I’ve been a good boy.”

“Yeah,“ Tony said, kissing him lightly, “You better. I want you to get well so you can be a very, very bad boy later.“ 

They got into bed and Tony snuggled close, slinging a leg over Gibbs’, needing to be as intimate as possible, without hurting him. Gibbs placed a kiss in Tony’s hair, feeling himself drift off to sleep, an overwhelming sense of calm enveloping him. 

******

Ziva made herself a cup of tea and returned to the living room. Her apartment was not very big, but she liked it. It was starting to feel a bit like home, not just a place where she slept after work. The room was simply decorated. She’d opted to buy new furniture; in lieu of having hers shipped from Israel. She’d wanted a fresh start, to not be surrounded by too many objects that reminded her of her family. 

A black leather couch faced the windows, giving a view of the park by her building. Colorful throw pillows added a splash of color and were comfortable to snuggle into when she wanted to read a book or watch some TV. She still struggled sometimes with American colloquialisms, but she wanted to get better, if nothing else to put a stop to Tony’s teasing. 

On the wall behind her she’d hung a framed photograph of a sunset by the sea, reminding Ziva of a vacation she had a few years back, with two close friends. A side table held trinkets from home. A beautifully carved box she’d gotten from her sister when they were growing up, some family photos and a Tiffany lamp she’d inherited from an aunt. Cream-colored walls and hardwood floors added warmth and a colorful Persian rug under the coffee table completed the look. 

Ziva’d thought a lot about the events of the past few days. She still had this nagging feeling she was missing an important clue. There was something about the rest of the team that was eluding her. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, she focused on the more serious business at hand, Director Shepard. Their confrontation at dinner had been uncomfortable, but she wasn’t really worried about her assignment. As long as her father thought she’d be useful for Mossad here, they would not call her home, she was certain of that. But, as she had said to Jenny, the Director was not the only one with contacts, and she intended to use them. 

The doorbell brought her back to the here and now. She got up from the couch and walked to her front door. As always, she checked who it was before opening up. A dark-haired man in his thirties waited outside her door, and she could see another one waiting further down the hall. They exchanged a few words in Hebrew before he handed her a thick manila envelope. He nodded goodbye and left. Ziva locked the door securely behind her before returning to her bedroom. She had a desk in one corner, with a laptop and a web cam. She preferred keeping in touch with her friends that way, needed to see them as well as talk to them, as most of them were halfway around the world. 

Clearing away her laptop, Ziva plopped into her chair and quickly opened the envelope revealing a single file inside. She sat for a moment looking at the black file in front of her, the Mossad insignia embossed in silver on the front page. Taking a deep breath, she opened it, perusing the content inside, noting the words ‘for your eyes only’ written in Hebrew at the top of page one. A clear plastic folder held several pictures, and she shook them out. Picking up the first of the bunch, Ziva looked at the smiling face of Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen.

Sleeping with Tony was like being wrapped in a blanket, warm and comforting. His warm, naked skin felt so smooth against his own. Gibbs couldn’t stop running his hands up and down his back, revelling in the feeling of silky skin and hard muscles. A tousled Tony blinked sleepily as he lifted his head to meet his lover’s eyes. 

“Hey…” Tony’s voice was sleep drugged and husky. He cleared his throat, “How’s your leg?”

“My leg’s just fine,” Gibbs replied, drawing Tony in for a kiss. He loved the way Tony just melted into him, and the way his strong hands held him close. Moaning lightly, Tony rubbed against his body, eager for more skin on skin contact.

A shrill sound lifted the lusty fog from Tony’s mind as the doorbell rang. 

“Shit,” he cursed, jumping out of bed, flinging the covers aside. He pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed a t-shirt. He was still half hard, but prayed their visitor wouldn’t notice. Why, why did people feel the need to stop by at oh-seven-goddamn-hours?

He ran a hand through his hair before tearing the door open. “Abby, dontcha have something better...” and stopped, dead in his tracks. The woman at his doorstep was not Abby, as he’d expected, but Ziva. 

“Oh, hi…sorry,” he muttered, trying to remember whether he’d closed the door to the den. 

Ziva looked him up and down a bit before declaring, “I need to speak to Gibbs, it’s important.” She whisked by him and was on her way upstairs when she noticed the open den door.

“Now,” Tony complained, “I’m getting kinda tired of bossy ladies trying to get into my house at the crack of dawn.”

Ziva just cocked an eyebrow and proceeded to walk into the den.

“Hey, wait a minute, Ziva, let me just check and see if he’s up.” Tony brushed past her to find Gibbs shrugging into his robe. 

*****

Not wanting to wait any further, Ziva followed him ignoring the glare Tony shot her. She’d never been here before, and her eyes subconsciously scanned her environment, taking the room in. It wasn’t that large, and a bed probably put there before Gibbs returned from the hospital took up much of the space. She knew McGee had helped Tony get the house in order, and she’d felt a little left out at the time.

Shaking it off, she looked at Gibbs, who was still struggling to get his robe on properly. 

“Here, let me,” Tony offered, moving to the far side of the bed to help him. 

“Thanks,” Gibbs replied, casting a glance at Tony, who looked back at him, green eyes sparkling. Something in them flashed, and then it was shut away. Ziva frowned, but was interrupted in her chain of thoughts by Gibbs, who stood facing her.

“Let’s move this to the living room,” he ordered. Casting one last glance at the bed, Ziva left the den, preceding the two men into the other room. Tony disappeared into the kitchen and returned a couple of minutes later with a tray filled with glasses, a jug of juice and some rolls. 

Tony filled two glasses and handed one to Gibbs before offering the other to Ziva. She accepted, wanting to have something to hold on to. This conversation was not going to be easy. She studied Tony as he pottered about the room, finding a blanket for Gibbs then moving to turn up the heat. Handing him a roll and urging him to eat something before tossing a pill bottle in his lap. 

She could see why Gibbs would want Tony there. She’d seen this caring side of Tony before, but not quite like this. There was this bond between the two men that she could very well see Shepard being jealous of. 

“Why are you here, Ziva?” Gibbs asked, looking at her curiously. Tony had pulled up a chair, sitting between her and Gibbs. 

“I’ve obtained information you may use if Shepard doesn’t get off your case. What I’m about to tell you must not leave this room.”

“What kind of information?” Tony asked, leaning forward, studying her closely. 

“When you were stationed in France, Gibbs, with Shepard, she was involved in an operation that brought her to the attention of the Mossad,” Ziva began. “You were trying to take down a man called Michel LeCourt, an Algerian born French national. Do you remember this man?”

“Yes, I do,” Gibbs replied, “he was thought to be linked to El Haziri, the head of a terrorist cell responsible for hijacking an Israeli passenger plane in -95. We lost track of LeCourt in Nice, when I was arrested. Shepard had to complete the mission on her own.” 

“You traveled to the South of France in order to neutralize him, yes?

“We did. I was detained by the French police, who had received an anonymous tip linking me to a series of brutal murders in and around Nice, but Shepard slipped away. Neutralizing LeCourt was considered quite a feat for her, it put her on the fast track for promotion, she got the attention of the powers that be, so to speak.”

“The Mossad were also operating in the south of France at that time,” Ziva continued. “We had a double agent named Yitzhak Cohen, who had been infiltrating the terrorist cell you mentioned, called the Light of Allah. He had gained the trust of El Haziri, who could in turn provide us with vital information regarding other terrorist cells operating around the Mediterranean.”

She paused, looking at Gibbs before she went on.

“Shepard was the one behind the anonymous tip off to the French police. She had learned that Michel LeCourt was meeting a contact that evening at St. Pierre, a village outside Nice. I believe she wanted to make this hit on her own, to further her career. She’s always been ambitious and ruthless, but I didn’t think she was capable of deceiving a team member. She planted enough evidence to keep them interested enough to need to check you out of the case, but not enough to for them to hold you for any period of time.” 

Tony couldn’t listen anymore. He got up and started pacing the room swearing under his breath. 

“Sit down, Tony. I can’t think with you stomping around the room like this.”

“Fuck, Jethro! That bitch tried to put you away!” Fury radiated off Tony as he circled the room. 

“Please…” Tony glanced at Gibbs, and there it was again. Things being said without a word uttered. 

Tony sank into his chair, looking rather deflated.

Ziva continued. 

“Michel LeCourt was Yitzhak Cohen, the Mossad agent infiltrating the Light of Allah. He was meeting with another Mossad operative, to brief him on the latest intelligence gathered concerning an attack planned in Spain, to strike the railroad line leading into Madrid.”

“Fucking hell!” Tony exclaimed. 

“That night Shepard killed them both, probably thinking she took out two potential terrorists.”

“Why do you say ‘probably’ ?’ ” Gibbs asked. 

“I’m afraid I can’t get into that,” Ziva apologized. 

“She covered her tracks pretty well, and the Mossad weren’t able to solve the assassinations until a couple of years later. By then, Shepard was on the fast track, working her way up in NCIS. It was decided to wait, to see if she could become useful at a later stage. Shepard is, as far as we know, not aware of the fact that the targets in Nice were Mossad operatives.”

“Why are you doing this, Ziva?”

“She’s letting her personal life govern her priorities. That’s not acceptable. There’s just too much at stake. We need to keep our focus on the job at hand. I will not be used as a pawn in her personal vendetta against you, Gibbs.” 

“Hey!” Tony said indignantly, looking rather annoyed.

“And you, Tony,” she smiled. 

“I don’t know what to say, Ziva. It’s a bit much to take in. We need to discuss this, and decide what to do. Much depends on Shepard. I won’t expose her unless she causes further harm.”

“Why the hell not?” Tony’s fury was rising again. 

“She’s not without power on her own, Tony. She could do considerable damage to both of us, even outside NCIS.”

“What if I don’t care about that, Jethro? I want to live my life as I see fit, not …”

“Tony,” Gibbs warned, getting his attention. “This is not a conversation for now.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Tony relented. “Yeah, you’re right.” He walked off, leaving Ziva and Gibbs alone.

“Thank you, Ziva, for doing this. I can’t tell you how grateful I am.” 

“You’ve helped me more than once, Gibbs, I’m just glad to return the favor.” She got up and kissed his cheek, before leaving. Tony was in the den, straightening the bed and tidying up a bit. 

“You ok?” she asked. 

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “Just need to cool off a bit, that’s all.”

They said their goodbyes and Ziva left to into the office. It was Friday and she planned to spend the weekend at home. Maybe she could cook dinner for Gibbs and the rest of the team tomorrow. She would have to check with Abby, see if any plans had been made. 

At four she was headed out of the office, wanting to get a head start on her shopping. Abby was coming over later, they were going to decide what to make for dinner tomorrow night. She’d never cooked with Abby before; the experience could prove to be interesting. She headed over to the nearest mall, needing to get some wine and snacks, making it a proper girls’ in.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

Armed with a few bottles of wine and an assortment of tapas, Ziva returned to the apartment with plenty of time for a bath before she had to be ready. She changed into an old soft robe before putting her groceries away. All she had to do now, was to open a couple of bottles of wine, allowing them to breathe before Abby arrived. Eying the wine, she poured herself a glass, bringing it with her to the bathroom. 

Her bathroom was bright and airy, which made up for the fact that it was on the small side. A couple of orchids in the windowsill provided a splash of color, as did her purple towels. It did have a good size tub, which she loved. It helped ease sore and tired muscles when having cases that had them working into the small hours of the night. 

Turning on the hot water, she went in search of a bottle of bath salts she knew was hidden somewhere. She loved being surrounded by the scent of lavender; it cleared the mind and relaxed her body. Slipping out of her bathrobe, she dimmed the lights and lit a few candles before turning on the CD-player she kept on a shelf by the tub. Buena Vista Social Club soon filled the air and she was humming along to the Spanish lyrics. 

Ziva immersed herself in the tub, resting her neck against a soft towel, feeling all the tension in her body go as warm water enveloped her naked form. She let her mind roam free, using the opportunity to relax and unwind after a week that had been exhausting, both mentally and physically. 

Not only did they have to deal with the murder of a child, which was always draining. They also had to cope with their boss being seriously injured, only to have the director seize the moment to go on a personal vendetta against the leader of their MCRT. What was it about Gibbs and Tony that had Jenny so enraged? It was like an itch Ziva couldn’t scratch. She needed to get to the bottom of this. 

She let her mind wander again; letting all thoughts of the past few days recede to the back of her mind. There was something she should have noticed, she always got this itch when things didn’t quite get her attention. After a while she gave up. It would not come to her now; she’d just have to wait.

Abby arrived at 8 o’clock, looking like she was on her way to a vampire slumber party, dressed in a dark red velvet jump suit, complete with tiny sculls for buttons and an embroidered bat on the back. Ziva had to wonder where she bought her outfits. She came armed with an armload of cookbooks, brimming with ideas for what to make for Tony and Gibbs tomorrow. Ducky’s mother had come down with a cold, and he was reluctant to leave her alone for a whole evening. McGee’s sister had turned up in town on a surprise visit, leaving only the girls to keep the boys company, as Abby put it. 

This was Abby’s first visit to her place. They didn’t socialize much outside work, not like this anyway. Ziva loved cooking and she knew it was something the forensic scientist enjoyed as well. This would be a great way for them to bond a little, she thought. Abby dropped an overnight bag in the hall, before venturing further into her apartment. They had decided to make this a sleepover, not wanting to deal with cabs or maybe breaking up a fun evening. 

“Ziva!” Abby exclaimed, “I absolutely love your place!” She was studying the view from her window, before roaming about the living room, browsing through Ziva’s bookshelf and looking at the pieces on her side table. Normally this kind of behavior would have made Ziva uncomfortable, having someone being curious about who she was, studying her home, her belongings. But this was Abby, and she found she trusted her, didn’t mind her being there.

A couple of hours later, they were well into their second bottle of wine when the conversation drifted to men and dating. The menu was decided. They were keeping it simple, with a Texas style chicken, baked potatoes and a green salad. The feast would have to wait until Gibbs was back to his normal self again. Then they were planning to invite the entire team for a very special evening, chez Abby and Ziva. Well, actually chez Gibbs, as he had a bigger house. 

Abby was sitting on the couch, dressed only in her nighty and snuggled under an afghan Ziva had bought when she first moved here. She kept swirling her glass, watching the ruby liquid before having another taste. 

“You seeing anyone, Ziva? Is there a special someone that gets you all hot and horny…”

“Abby!!” Ziva giggled, “No, not right now.”

“Have you been dating at all since you moved here? Or do you prefer casual sex. Or maybe a date with the single girl’s best friend, Mr Vibrator? I know the best place in town to get THE most amazing dildo,” Abby was squealing with laughter, “but, if you prefer women, well, then we’ll have to go to a whole other part of town,” she giggled again. 

Ziva nearly choked on her wine, as she laughed outright. “Oh, Tony would have killed to tag along on a night like that! No, seriously, I work too much to have a real relationship,” Ziva complained. “It’s not like there’s a whole lot of men at work to date, either.” 

“Come on, girl, you work with two of the sexiest men at NCIS, Ziva! They don’t rock your boat? Not into Italian hunks or gorgeous silver foxes, are we?” 

“Oh, he’s handsome, but Gibbs is too old for me. I’m not looking for a father figure. My own is more than enough.” She paused. “Tony, now he’s unbelievably good looking, I’ll admit that, and he’s charming as hell, when he wants to be. But he would drive me crazy. He can be so childish at times. Although I saw a very different Tony today with Gibbs, he was so attentive and caring. Almost…”

“Yeah, well,” Abby interrupted; “let’s have some more wine.” The Goth quickly reached across the table and grabbed the nearly empty bottle of red. “You’ve got another one of this stashed away somewhere?”

“What?”

“Let me top up your glass.” 

“Why won’t you talk about them?” 

“It’s not like that at all! I just wanna focus on you, ya know, get to know Ziva better.”

“No, that’s not it. You brought them up, and now you don’t want me to talk about them. I find that strange. Don’t you…”

Suddenly she knew what people were talking about when they said ‘things flashed before their eyes’” All these images popped up in her head. How devastated Tony was when Gibbs was shot. The look that flashed between Tony and Gibbs this morning, the way Gibbs had silenced Tony when he talked about the way he wanted to live. How everybody were going out of their way to protect them. 

She sat up in the couch, and started pacing the room.

“The bed! She exclaimed, “They sleep in the same bed!”

“What are you talking about?” Abby asked, looking curious. She’d gotten up, too, flinging the afghan aside.

“Gibbs and Tony, they sleep in the same bed. The covers were flung aside on BOTH sides of the bed. That’s what’s been bugging me since I came home. And the way Tony’s acting with Gibbs. It was loving, that’s the word I’ve been searching for, that’s why you interrupted me just now. You didn’t want me to finish that thought. Holy crap, Gibbs and Tony??” 

“Don’t be stupid, Ziva,” Abby chided, “if he slept there, it’s probably because Gibbs needs help during the night. Don’t read anything into it.”

“Oh, no, that won’t do it, Abby. You’re all closing ranks on this one, being protective, running interference. Why didn’t I notice anything before?”

“Because there’s nothing TO notice, Ziva, just drop it.” Abby was on her feet, all the exuberance she’d exhibited earlier gone. 

“If there was nothing to notice, why have you gone all quiet? You would have played along, cracking jokes about who’s the boss in bed, trying to picture them together. McGee knows too, right? He was acting all weird and defensive when I asked him about Tony’s sick leave. I’m right, Abby, yes?”

She saw the other woman hesitate, and realized Abby wasn’t sure she could be trusted. She took Abby’s arm and guided her towards the couch again. 

“Sit down, Abby, please.” Ziva took a deep breath and looked at the dark haired woman curled up in her couch. Suddenly it really mattered that Abby trusted her, viewed her as a true friend.

“I can’t get into the details, Abby, but I provided Gibbs with intel that will destroy Shepard if she doesn’t get off their case. She’s finished if this comes out.” 

“So why don’t we use it?” Abby exclaimed, “Let’s kick her sorry ass out of NCIS!”

“Because Gibbs is worried she could still ruin them. He wants to wait and see. Now, and this is why I believe I’m right, Tony got very upset, talking about how he’d live his life as he chooses, and Gibbs cut him off, warning him to continue.” 

She took another sip of wine, savoring the flavor as she gathered her thoughts. Abby was gazing out the window, refusing to look her in the eyes. 

“Now, why would he be worried, what could she have against him. An old case? Something Gibbs did in Paris? That wouldn’t include Tony, why would an old case prevent him from leading the life he wants? All these questions, Abby, and so many possible answers, but I see only one that tics all the boxes.”

“Please, Ziva, don’t,” Abby pleaded. “You know I can’t tell you, you know that. So, please, let’s talk about something else.” 

“Don’t you trust me?” Ziva suddenly looked very sad, and Abby scooted over to give her a hug. 

“That’s not it, Ziva. I can’t confirm or deny your…theories; it’s not for me to tell you whether you’re right or wrong. That’s only for Gibbs and Tony to do. You understand that, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right,” she relented. Getting up to find another bottle of wine, Ziva decided to talk to Tony tomorrow. Maybe he would trust her enough to confide in her, at least she hoped so. She returned to the living room with the wine and a plate of tapas, hoping this hadn’t ruined the good mood of the evening. 

She refilled their glasses, and turned to face Abby.

“So, where does a girl have to go to get a decent vibrator in this town?”

Abby’s squeal of delight told her the mood was not lost. 

******


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen

It was nearing seven and Tony came wandering in from the kitchen. 

“You want something to eat?” 

“Yeah, but I’d like a shower first. Wanna give me a hand?”

“Always,” Tony grinned as he took Gibbs outstretched arm. The walk upstairs was slow; it was still difficult to work the stairs with only one good leg. He’d gotten better, but an unexpressed fear of taking a tumble kept it slow. The older man noticed Tony looking at him, a slightly worried expression flickering over his face. He knew why. It had been a quiet afternoon, Gibbs had spent much of it thinking about Shepard and her betrayal. The whole thing still seemed surreal, but he had to accept the fact she’d risked his life for her own personal benefit.

But that wasn’t what had been foremost on his mind. Tony was still young. He could have a family of his own, a couple of kids running around. Did Tony know what he was letting himself in for? The idea of having to give up what they had, to relinquish a future with Tony made him ache inside. Gibbs didn’t know if he could live without him. Still, he had to make sure Tony had thought this through. 

Not exactly a third date topic, he thought wryly, but he had to know now, not a year down the line. It hadn’t even been a week and he knew he was in too deep already. As much as he dreaded this conversation, it had to be done. He shook it off, focusing on the last few steps. They reached the top of the stairs and Tony went ahead to turn on the shower, adjusting the temperature. Not as hot as Tony preferred, but they wanted the hot water to last longer. Things took a little more time in the shower, with Gibbs’ injured leg. 

Once inside the warm bathroom, he discarded his robe, and Tony quickly covered up his wound. His leg looked even less swollen now and it was not as sore as it had been. The progress helped his mood, and he was smiling as he ducked into the shower, sitting down on the stool, flinging the crutches to one side.

“You happy?” Tony looked at him curiously, probably still trying to figure out what was up with him today. Gibbs hated to have made him feel this way, but it had to wait until after the shower. 

“You make me happy,” Gibbs smiled, running a hand over the man in front of him. The way Tony lit up made his stomach flip. ‘Oh, I have it bad…’ he sighed, knowing he wouldn’t want it any other way. He just prayed the conversation he was saving for later would turn out as he wanted. 

Reaching around Gibbs, Tony grabbed the bottle of shampoo he’d brought. After pouring a small amount into his hands, he went on to gently massage Gibbs’ scalp. It felt so good Gibbs couldn’t contain a quiet moan as strong fingers worked their magic. Closing his eyes, he let him self unwind, relaxing as he focused on Tony’s hands. 

“My leg feels a bit better,” he declared. “I have an appointment with Dr North on Monday, to have the staples out.” 

“Well, it looks much better. No infection, the swelling’s down. You should be able to put some weight on it next week, ease back into it. You planning on going back to the office soon?” Tony rinsed out the shampoo and lathered up a washcloth. 

“No,” came the prompt answer, surprising them both. 

“Really?” 

“I don’t want you to go in either,” Gibbs said. “We have two weeks, and we’re gonna use it. We need a few days to decide what to do, anyway. Besides, I told Dr North I’d do what was best for my leg, and, just for this once, I’m following orders.” 

“Just this once, huh…Yeah, that sounds about right, Jethro.” 

Gibbs couldn’t reach his head, so he settled for smacking Tony’s ass.

“Hey!” Tony yelped, jumping back. 

“Get your ass back here,” Gibbs ordered, his hands itching to touch those perfect globes now pressed against the shower wall.

“Ask nicely…” Tony purred, a smile playing around his lips. 

Gibbs growled, reached out and yanked Tony into his arms. “I said, get your ass over here,” he repeated, holding him close. It was a bit awkward, him being perched on a stool, and Tony towering a bit above him. But that only meant that the good stuff was right where he wanted it. He leaned over, and licked Tony’s cock from tip to root.

Looking up at Tony, he saw heat flaring in his eyes. “You sure?“ Tony asked. To answer his lover’s question, he sucked the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head before licking his way down the shaft. Gibbs took more of Tony’s cock into his mouth, sucking harder as his head bobbed up and down. He used one hand to gently massage lightly furry balls, while the other twisted around the shaft as he slowly ran his hand up and down Tony’s cock. Faint tremors ran through Tony’s body, telling Gibbs he was getting closer to coming. Picking up the speed, he let his tongue swirl around and around the tip of his cock before swallowing him whole. Arching into Gibbs, Tony’s cry echoed through the bathroom as he came, hot and hard. Slumping against the wall, Tony slid down on the floor, as his knees seemed to buckle under him.

“Jesus…” Tony hissed as he tried to regain some semblance of composure. Failing miserably, he just sat there, chuckling. “You trying to kill me, boss?” 

“Not yet,” he grinned. “Hand me my crutches, will ya?” 

“Sure.” Tony scrambled to his feet and turned off the rapidly cooling water before getting towels for them both. They dried off, getting ready to go back downstairs.

Hanging up his towel, Gibbs took a moment to drink in the sight of the man in front of him. Well-defined muscles played under lightly tanned smooth skin as he dried off. Tony bent over to retrieve his pants and the sight left Gibbs with a dry mouth. He had to look away, but not before Tony caught him at it.

“See something you like, Marine?” He leaned down again, deliberately taking his time as he gathered up his clothes.

“Bastard,” Gibbs growled, as he leaned against the bathroom sink for support. 

“But you still love me,” Tony teased.

“Yeah, I do,” Gibbs said, suddenly feeling slightly apprehensive about the talk he needed to have. 

“What?”

Tony had straightened up, and looked at him, a somber look on his face. 

“C’mere, “ Gibbs said, reaching out to drag him close, “I need to lie down. Join me?”

“Sure,” Tony replied, still looking a bit worried.

They made their way along the hallway leading into Gibbs’ master bedroom, Tony walking slightly behind him. He still has my six, Gibbs realised, deliberately ignoring how happy that notion made him. 

Lying down, Gibbs turned to look at his lover, who was stretched out beside him, propped up on one arm as Tony studied him intently.

“What’s up, Jethro? You gonna tell me?” 

“Have you thought this through, Tony? You and me, I mean.” 

“I know I want you, that I love you, if that’s what you’re thinking of?”

“No, it’s not. Listen, Tony, I want to share my life with you, but have you given any thought as to what your giving up?”

“Like what? Women…NCIS…what?”

“I’m not asking you to give up your career, Tony. As for women, well, I don’t share, DiNozzo,” he smiled.

“No, I’m thinking of…” he trailed off, not quite sure how to do this.

“Kids?”

Startled, Gibbs looked up at his second in command. “Yeah, kids, Tony. You ever wanted any of your own?”

“This is what had you worried all day?” Tony asked, affection shining through in his eyes. 

“I just need to make sure you know what you’re in for, Tony. We’ll have to hide our relationship in public, at least for now. There are so many things I can’t give you, and a family is one of them.”

“You’ve already given me all I need, Jethro. You guys are my family in every way but one. As for kids, I can ask you the same thing. You want kids? Cause I gotta tell ya, going through labor’s gonna be a bitch…”

Gibbs couldn’t help laughing. 

Tony turned serious. “You’ve been married three times since Shannon, you never wanted children again?” 

It was a calculated risk to bring up Shannon and Kelly, but if they were to make this work, they had to be able to talk about them. 

Gibbs turned onto his back, but held his gaze. “Loosing a child changes you, Tony. The pain’s always there, even though in time it fades into the background. I’ll always grieve for Kelly, for the life she never had. But, I try to remember the good stuff, too. The little things, like playing in the backyard, the way she hugged me when I came home from a tour.” 

Tony hesitated briefly before reaching out and resting his hand on Gibbs, his fingers drawing soothing circles across his chest as he listened to the older man talk. 

“The thing is Tony, I don’t think I can let you go, even if I tried.” Gibbs held the hand over his chest tightly, “I need to make sure…” he repeated, looking into those green eyes holding his steady.

“I have thought it through, Jethro. A long, long time ago. When I realized I liked men, this was one of the things I had to consider. Would kids have to be an important part of my life, would I need kids of my own?” 

He sat up and snagged the afghan lying at the bottom of the bed. Giving it a shake, he tucked them both in, snuggling closer to Gibbs. 

“And the answer has always been no.” 

Gibbs kept running his fingers through Tony’s hair, still slightly damp to the touch. 

“Why? Is it because of your family?”

“It might be,” Tony admitted, “but not just that. Being estranged from my family taught me that you don’t have to be related by blood to play a difference in somebody’s life. If I wish, I can play an important role for somebody, be a big brother, or something.”

Tony sounded as serious and sincere as Gibbs had every heard him. His mind at rest, he let the subject drop, focusing again on the here and now.

“Dinner?” 

Tony lifted his head and looked at him. “We’re good?”

“Yeah, we’re good, Tony. I had to make sure.” 

He kissed him lightly and got out of bed. A pair of sweats was thrown on the bed and he managed to wiggle into them, grateful that Tony let him have a go on his own first. He still hated being dependent, although Tony had made the whole ordeal much easier than it could have been. Ducky was right. He needed someone like Tony with him, to bring a bit of joy and playfulness into his life. 

They made their way back downstairs and Tony disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Gibbs hovered in the hall a bit, uncertain as to what he should do in the meantime.

“Wanna give me a hand?” Tony popped his head out the kitchen door. 

“Need me to bash something with my crutches?”

“No, I’m saving that option for later. Ziva might have another revelation up her sleeve. Then, you can use that on anyone you chose. As long as it’s Shepard’s head.”

Before Gibbs had a chance to reply, Tony was gone, back to the chopping board if the sounds emanating from the kitchen were anything to go by.

“What do you want me to do?”

Tony handed him a knife and pointed to a whole array of vegetables scattered around a chopping board on the table. 

“Slice and dice,” he ordered. “I’m making spaghetti sauce. The recipe’s an Anthony DiNozzo original.” 

“Is that so? Not handed down then, through generations of hardworking DiNozzo women?” 

“Why hardworking? Are you implying that the DiNozzo men are high maintenance?” Tony cocked an eyebrow as green eyes glittered mischievously. 

“Well, that remains to be seen. But I gotta warn ya, Tony, the Gibbs’ are no walk in the park, either.”

“Ya think?!” Tony laughed, “Slide and dice, Marine, I’m hungry.” 

******


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen

”Ooh, Loord…my head…,” Quiet moaning from the other side of the bed got her attention as Ziva fought to lift the alcohol induced fog from her brain. She managed to pry one eye open as she squinted at the dark haired woman lying next to her. Abby looked dead to the world. Her face pale against the dark blue pillow and her hair in complete disarray.

“I think I need Tony’s special hangover remedy,” she croaked. 

“That god awful stuff he had at the office?” 

“No, no, no…his very special brew, for emergencies only.” 

“Sorry, Abs, he’s not here. We didn’t drink THAT much wine last night.” 

In spite of herself Abby had to laugh, before moaning loudly as this caused her head to ache even more. 

“A threesome, now there’s an idea…” Clearly Abby was not gonna let this go. Ziva found it quite amazing she had the energy to crack jokes at all. 

“Abby, please, not now… we have to get up.” 

Ziva swung her legs out of bed and immediately regretted having moved at all. After waiting a minute, as a wave of nausea surged through her, Ziva shuffled over to the window, needing fresh air. The cool breeze did little to ease the pain throbbing behind her left eye, but it felt wonderful against her skin. 

They had finished another bottle of wine before calling it a night. Or, early morning, if she remembered correctly. They’d watched the early morning glow above the park before climbing into bed. She vaguely remembered getting to bed, but not much more. Squinting again, she located her cell phone and checked the time. Noon. Great. They had to get up. A few miles around the park would cure her hangover. She chose not to think of the kind of remedies the Goth lying in her bed would use.

Digging out her running gear, she once again tried to get Abby up. A low growl was all the response she got, as dark hair disappeared back under the covers. Heading out, she grabbed her wallet, meaning to buy something they could keep down for breakfast. She tied her hair in a ponytail and took a couple of tentative steps towards the park. The sun stabbed her in the eyes as she realized she’d forgotten her sunglasses. Sighing deeply, she headed back upstairs. There was no way she’d be able to stay outside, much less run if she didn’t have some kind of protection from the sun. 

About an hour later she was back, having completed most of her usual round. The trick was running through the pain, and nausea, as it were. She’d even managed to pick up a CafPow for Abby, some fresh bagels and the Washington Post on her way. Ziva loved the weekend editions; they were made for long breakfasts on her balcony, armed with a Danish and coffee. 

She walked into her apartment; curious to see whether Abby was up or not. The sound of running water coming from the partially open door, told her that her guest was indeed up and about. Smiling, she popped her head in through the bathroom door.

“Coffee, tea or a Bloody Mary?”

A groan from behind the shower curtain was all she got. 

“Breakfast in half an hour. We need to go shopping for dinner tonight.”

Abby pulled the curtain aside and stood there in all her naked glory. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of Ziva’s big soft towels.

“You sure we can keep it down?” 

“No…” Ziva replied as she stripped out of her soaked clothes and stepped into the warm water, “but I’d rather feel sick than listen to Tony tease me about this for a week.”

All Ziva could make out was some indistinct mumbling, the hot water cascading down her body drowned out Abby’s reply. 

“What?” 

Abby popped her head around the curtain, “I just said I’ll make some tea. You want some?”

“Yeah, I’ll be out soon.”

Abby disappeared again. A loud squeal that seemed to reverberate in her head told Ziva she’d found her jumbo sized CafPow. The shower curtain was flung aside and she found herself with an armful of Abby. 

“You’re the best, Ziva!” she exclaimed, kissed her soundly and then she was off again. 

Groaning loudly, Ziva ducked her head back under the hot water, wondering how on earth she was going to survive a whole day with the energizer bunny roaming around her kitchen. 

******  
“I thought this was a full service deal,” Tony complained for the umpteenth time as he stood scrubbing used pots and pans in the kitchen. Abby and Gibbs were in the living room, enjoying a second bowl of coffee flavored ice cream.

“Stop yanking my chain,” Ziva hissed.

Tony straightened up and looked her in the eye, laughter sparkling in his green eyes. 

“I find it fascinating that you should know that particular colloquialism, Zee-vah. Anything you wanna share?” 

“What?”

“Like being restrained do, ya? Any pink fluffy handcuffs in your bedside drawer?”

“Ah, I see,” she grinned, an expression flickering over her face that Tony couldn’t quite decipher. 

“If…if I had such items, Tony, they would not be pink and fluffy.” She looked at Gibbs’ senior agent as he leaned against the kitchen counter, taking a long swig of his beer.

“And Gibbs, does he enjoy chaining you to his bed?” She asked in her sweetest, most innocent voice, smiling happily as Tony nearly choked on his beer. 

“What?” Tony sputtered as he could feel a deep blush spread across his face. He turned towards the sink again, trying to regain some sort of composure. He cleared his throat, wanting desperately to come up with a glib reply. A hand rested on the small of his back as Ziva spoke quietly into his ear.

“It’s okay, Tony. I know.” She put her arms around him, drawing him into a warm embrace. “I just put the pieces together yesterday. I should have seen it ages ago.” 

Tony found he couldn’t deny it. “It’s only been a week,” he croaked. “But I’ve loved him for years, Ziva,” he whispered, tightening his hold on her. “Shit, shit, shit,” he exclaimed. “Now everybody knows! So much for discretion and lying low.” 

“I won’t tell anyone, Tony. I wouldn’t do that to a friend,” she assured him.

“I need something strong,” he sighed, heading back into the living room. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow as he grabbed the bourbon and filled two shot glasses to the brim before downing them in one go. 

“Ziva knows,” he coughed, trying to catch his breath.

“Oh…”

“This is wonderful,” Abby exclaimed. “It is wonderful, right, Ziva?” 

Gibbs looked over at Ziva who was hovering in the doorway. 

“And?” 

She looked momentarily puzzled at the question directed at her.

“And..? I don’t understand.”

“Now that you know Tony and I are in love, does that change the way you feel about us? More specifically, about helping us with getting Shepard of our case?” Gibbs explained slowly, enunciating every word. 

Tony felt a surge of joy soar through him at this public declaration of love. He ducked his head, trying to hide the smile he couldn’t repress.

“Aww, you’re so cute together,” Abby sighed as she hugged him before disappearing into the hallway. He could hear her rummage around out there, but Ziva soon had his full attention. Gibbs’ question brought color to her cheeks and her eyes flared momentarily before she regained her composure. 

“You being…” she hesitated.

“Involved? An item? Dating? Bi?” Tony supplied, offering Ziva a drink, before sitting down on the couch.

“Tony…” Gibbs sounded exasperated.

“Sorry, boss.”

“Well, yes, all of the above,” Ziva continued, “will of course change my conception of you.”

She raised a hand when she saw Tony moving to get up.

“But, not because of your sexuality, as such. This has more to do with me never imagining either of you being interested in anything but women. Tony has fed me enough stories of his sexual conquests in the past few years to last me a lifetime, and you,” she looked at Gibbs, “well, you’ve been married. More than once or twice,” she smiled. “I trust you keep your personal life out of the office, as you’ve done so far. And it certainly does not change how I feel about Shepard’s vendetta.”

Tony relaxed visibly as he sank back into the sofa. “Thank you, Ziva.”

Gibbs straightened up in his chair and called out for their missing guest. 

“Abs? You gonna join us again any time soon?”

“In a minute!” she hollered, as the rummaging continued, “I’m sure I put them in my bag…” She trailed off as she continued her search.

Gibbs took another sip of his orange juice as he seemed to contemplate what Ziva said.

“We’ll keep it out of the office, Ziva, no worries. I’ll still smack Tony over the head if he misbehaves.”

“And make it up to me when we…”

“Tony!” 

“You’ll have your hands full,” Ziva shook her head as she finished her drink. 

“Yeah, well, I’m worth it,” Tony stated, well pleased to see the smile flickering across Gibbs’ face. 

“Finally!” Abby returned to the living room, carrying a couple of bags, which she put in the middle of the coffee table. 

“Whatcha got there, Abs?” Tony moved to open the closest bag only to have his hand smacked away.

“I have this friend who sells what we need online. He sent me this stuff that I think we’re gonna need when we take on Shepard. I know we can’t sign out stuff at the office, in case she's monitoring us.” 

“What is this stuff?”

“Just some basic surveillance stuff. Hidden mikes, cameras, just stuff.” She emptied the bag, and Ziva gasped. 

“Abby! This is top of the line gear. Where on earth did you get this?”

“He’s just a friend,” Abby shrugged. “Just someone I used to date once.”

“This is what I’ve been thinking,” Ziva began. “Tony’s the one that really gets under her skin. She will try to get you off the team with any means possible.”

“You think he can be in danger?” Abby sounded alarmed.

“Yes, I do,” Ziva stated calmly. She turned to Tony, “At the same time, you’re the one that can make her reveal her true nature, her true intentions.”

“There’s no point in planning anything before I’ve had my psych evaluation,” Tony continued. “She’s probably banking on me flunking the test, making it easy for her to remove me from duty.”

“You need to be prepared for the psychiatrist to be armed with information from your past. I don’t put it past her to dig up any dirt she can find,” Gibbs warned. “You need to keep your cool and be prepared for anything.”

“I was a Boy Scout, Jethro, I’m always prepared,” he grinned, reaching out to capture Gibbs’ hand, squeezing it lightly before letting go.

“Is there …dirt… to be found?” Abby asked hesitantly. 

“Oh, yeah…” Tony sighed. “Well, at least loads of ammo for the head doctor. My childhood is any shrink’s dream, I’m afraid.”

“I’ve asked McGee to come by next week. He’ll see if he can get into her files. As long as it can’t be traced back to him, I can’t have another team member jeopardized.” Gibbs interjected. 

“Uhm…” Abby had raised her hand.

“Yes, Abby?” Gibbs looked at her, wondering what she had to say.

“I…ah…have a friend…”


	19. Slipping

Chapter nineteen

The halls of Bethesda Naval Hospital didn’t seem as gloom as they did last week when they were waiting for news about Gibbs’ condition. They were on their way to Dr North for their appointment, moving slowly but surely through the corridors. They were making good time, he just wanted to get there. Like now. Get the staples out and go home. Home. He paused, lost in thought. What would they do when Gibbs was healthy again? Would he move back out? It was way too soon to be…

“Hey, you coming? Move your ass, old guy on crutches here.” Gibbs looked annoyed as he leaned against the wall. Tony had earned his first head slap in a few days when he suggested they use a wheelchair. 

“Right, yes,” he replied, ducking out of reach. He needed time to think this through. This past week, they’d settled into a routine, in an alternate dimension where work and all the trappings of the real world didn’t exist. Well, sort of, he thought wryly. Madam Banshee had made sure it did make its presence felt. But still, they’d managed create a cocoon where all that mattered was being with each other, getting to know more about the other person. 

He cringed as a pair of crutches smacked his ass. Apparently, he’d slowed down again. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, getting annoyed himself. 

“For the love of God, Tony, will ya stop zonking out?! I need to sit down.” Gibbs growled. He turned around and continued down the hall.

Tony opened his mouth to remind Gibbs of his wheelchair offer, thought the better of it and hurried after Gibbs. 

“Sorry, Jethro. I just…”

“I know we have a lot on our minds right now, but save it until I’m off my feet, ok?” Gibbs interrupted, sounding slightly less grumpy. Just. 

“How’s you ass?” Gibbs asked, a crooked smile playing around his lips. 

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “Not that sore. Was kinda hoping for another reason for a sore…”

“DON’T go there, Tony! I need to focus on Dr North. Can’t have the image of you on your hands and knees in my head.” 

“Fine, I’ll behave,” Tony pouted, still looking decidedly wanton. “Hands and knees, hunh. Is that a promise?” 

Gibbs didn’t reply as they approached Dr North’s office. Tony hesitated outside the door, not sure whether he should accompany Gibbs inside or not.

Gibbs looked at him, and there was that smile again. “We do this together, remember?”

“Yeah, I do.” Tony replied, thinking back to that first morning out of the hospital. Gibbs knocked on the door, and they both entered. 

Dr North greeted them with a friendly smile and opened the file in front of her.

“I see you’ve been following orders, Special Agent Gibbs.” She looked up at him, and then shifted focus to Tony.

“And you look fairly unscathed?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Tony replied. 

“I thought it best to follow orders, this once,” Gibbs smirked. “And Tony’s been a great support. It wouldn’t have been possible without his help,” he added, much to Tony’s surprise. It must have shown, because Gibbs reached out and touched his arm, squeezing it lightly before withdrawing. 

Dr North gave them both a quick smile before getting down to business again. 

“Would you take off your pants, please, and lie down on the examination table over there, Agent Gibbs. She motioned to a table by the far wall, covered in a protective sheet of paper. 

Gibbs walked over and lowered his pants before hoisting himself up on the table. He felt slightly foolish with his pants pooled around his ankles, but couldn’t be bothered to remove his shoes. Dr North pulled a pair of gloves out from a pack and moved to examine him. Tony got up as well, wanting to see what the leg looked like. It had seemed fine this morning, but he was concerned Gibbs’ grouchiness was a symptom of increasing pain.

Nope, he thought. Just Gibbs being Gibbs, he confirmed, as the leg looked as it had that morning as Dr North removed the dressing. 

“The swelling is mostly gone,” Dr North stated as she examined Gibbs’ thigh closely. 

“Any residual stiffness or soreness?” 

“Not much,” he replied. “I was able to put a little weight on the leg yesterday, but I’m trying not to overdo it. I expect it to get harder as I get better. I’m not a very patient man,” he explained, much to Tony’s amusement. He managed to keep his mouth shut, but something must have slipped out, judging by the glare Gibbs sent him. Tony just rolled his eyes and refocused on the examination. 

“There’s no sign of infection, but you must take the entire course of antibiotics,” she stressed. 

Dr North removed her gloves and washed her hands before putting on sterile gloves. She cleaned the wound with an antiseptic solution, changing the swabs, moving in increasingly larger circles until she’d cleaned the area previously covered by the dressing. 

She checked again for drainage and gaps in the suture line. Satisfied there was none, she picked up the staple extractor and began removing the staples, one by one. When she was done, she examined and swabbed the wound again, before reapplying the dressing. 

Tony helped Gibbs pull up his pants and then sat back down. 

“You will be able to put more weight on your leg as the week progresses. I do hope you’re not returning to work this week?” she asked, looking sternly at Gibbs.

“No, we’re not,” he replied. “How about other normal activities?” 

Dr North seemed to be stifling a smile before answering. “You should be able to resume such activities in a couple of weeks.” 

“Does that include all…uh…activities?”

‘Holy shit…’ Tony thought. ‘Is he gonna ask her if we can have oral sex?’ He felt a blush creep up his neck as he tried to not fidget too much in his chair.

“The ones that are physically strenuous and can put pressure on the wound. It may look healed, but you need to be careful for a bit longer.” 

Tony sighed inaudibly; he really, really longed to be with Gibbs. On the other side, he got to be with Gibbs. After waiting for years, another couple of weeks was bearable. 

Dr North gave Gibbs a few more instructions before saying goodbye.

“I’m really glad you decided to play it smart, Gunny,” she smiled, as they exited her office. “You take care, now, both of you. I’ll see you back here next week.” 

“So,” Gibbs said as they walked towards the exit, cocking an eyebrow, “another two weeks.”

“It’s fine, Jethro, I don’t mind waiting, you know that.” 

“Maybe I mind,” Gibbs sighed, “to have you so close, and not be able to…” he paused as a nurse passed them in the corridor, “be closer, is pure hell.”

“I know, but, hey, we get to be together, right. Let’s look at the bright side, another week off, just you and me. I’ll even cook,” Tony promised. “You haven’t had steak until you’ve had mine.” 

Gibbs just laughed, “Is that so, DiNozzo? We’ll see.” 

“I might even throw in another sponge bath.” 

“Promises, promises.” Gibbs replied as he threw the crutches into the back seat. Leaning against the car, he looked at Tony who was smiling back at him. That open, happy grin that he’d fallen for a long time ago, the one that was impossible not to return.

After a brief stop at a Giant, they returned home. Tony carried the groceries inside before heading home to his own flat. He needed to get his mail and a few things he’d forgotten the last time. 

Tossing his keys in the bowl on the hall table, he took a look around. His cleaning lady had been by, but the place still felt stuffy. He opened a couple of windows, letting in some fresh air. Grabbing a coke from the fridge, he sat down on the balcony, letting his mind wander. 

He thought about what Ziva had said, that he might be in real danger. It felt quite surreal, being threatened by his own boss. The psych test was not something he looked forward to, but he wasn’t worried about the outcome, although he wouldn’t put it past Shepard to try and manipulate the results. If he didn’t pass, he could always demand an independent evaluation. Pushing his worries aside, he drained his coke and went back inside. 

Tony stopped to rifle through his mail, collecting the bills that needed to be paid and discarding the rest. Stuffing them in his pocket he proceeded to the kitchen. He checked his fridge for old food, opening the door with a certain amount of apprehension, expecting alien life forms to burst out. He was quite relieved to find his cleaning lady had taken of it. 

It was time to get back to the house. Tony took one last detour to the living room, grabbing some DVDs and a couple of novels. Another week off work meant plenty of time for relaxing, and he intended to catch up on some reading. He closed the windows, locked up and was on his way. 

 

“Honey, I’m home!” 

The loud snort coming from the living room told him where he could find Gibbs. He dropped his bag in the hall to be dealt with later and toed out of his shoes. Tossing his red and white varsity jacket over the back of the couch, he sat down next to Jethro. He leaned in for a long kiss before settling down. 

“You ok?” Gibbs looked at him with a quizzical look in his eyes.

“Yeah, why?”

“You were very quiet at the hospital.”

“It just kinda hit me,” Tony began, “that it was our first time outside, together, in the real world for a few days. I like being cooped up here, just you and me. I know it won’t last. I’ll be back at work next week, and that’s how it should be. I know that. I’ll just miss this, that’s all.”

He hesitated, fidgeting with a throw cushion he had in his lap. 

“It had me thinking about how we’ll make this work. I have to move back home, sleep alone in that big, cold bed of mine,” he pouted.

“It’s too soon, Tony, to move in together, don’t you think?” 

“After a week of dating? Nah, that’s just the right time,” he joked. “No, seriously, I’m not suggesting anything like that, I just want to spend time with you, that’s all. I’ve waited so long for this, Jethro, it’s like letting a kid loose in a candy store,” he chuckled. 

“You’re comparing me to sucking candy?” 

“More like a jaw breaker,” Tony grinned, leaning in for another kiss. 

Gibbs drew him close, holding him in a warm embrace. 

“We’ll work it out as we go along. Right now we’ve got a lot on our plates. There will be hell to pay at work next week. I’m sure Shepard will put you through the wringer. But I’ve got you, Tony, and I’m not letting you go. We know what we want, right?” 

“Yeah, we do,” Tony sighed, settling in.


	20. Chapter twenty

Chapter twenty

Tony closed his phone and threw it on the counter. Turning back to the kitchen table he sat down, before emptying the contents of a small bag onto the placemat in front of him.

“Should we use this?” Tony fingered through the items lying scattered around. Gibbs was working on his knife handle, sanding the flame birch smooth. 

“Hm?”

“Should we use the surveillance gear Abby brought?” 

Gibbs put the handle away in the box Tony’d given him and closed the lid. Picking up one of the mikes he appeared to be giving the question some serious thought. 

“You wanna treat this as an undercover op? You planning on bugging Shepard’s office?” 

“Dunno. But I wouldn’t mind having proof if she threatens me. My word against hers is not gonna do me no good.”

“Probably, she IS the director, after all. Have you heard back from Abby, has she asked her hacker friend yet?” 

“No, haven’t spoken to her today. I just sent her a text, though. She’ll get back to me later.” He looked at Gibbs, still turning a tiny camera around in his hand. 

“What would you do, then? You do know her pretty well, Jethro. You think Ziva’s right about me being in danger?”

Gibbs paused. He heard the slight edge in Tony’s voice as he spoke of Shepard. He hadn’t really given that angle too much thought. His ex-lover going after his present one. Capturing Tony’s hand in his, he looked at him, trying to read the man sitting on the other side of the table. 

Not giving anything away, Tony calmly looked back at him. “You forget,” he smiled wryly, a bit of humor shining through, “I’m very good at undercover work, Jethro. I’ve got a lot of practice, remember.”

“You wanna know if I’m scared? Jealous? Angry? Just ask, Gibbs, don’t treat me like a suspect you need to ferret out.”

“I’m sorry,” Gibbs said, stroking his thumb over Tony’s knuckles. “I suck at this, Tony, you know that. The personal stuff. And this is personal on so many levels.” Gibbs sighed, tugging at Tony’s hand until he relented and sat down next to him.

“I have no romantic feelings for Jenny,” he began, “and I never felt about her the way I do about you.” He paused. “You complete me, Tony, like no one has since Shannon. Please remember that, when things get difficult, when I act like my normal bastardly self. Don’t ever doubt my feelings for you.” He kissed him and pulled Tony even closer. 

“You’re a romantic sap,” Tony chuckled, leaning his forehead against Gibbs’. “And I love you for it.”

“I’m not scared, Jethro, but I am worried. I don’t want to lose my job at NCIS, you know. I love what I do, working with the team, you.” He straightened up, squared his shoulders. 

“OK, enough. We need to be prepared, Jethro, to be ready for whatever she throws at us. We should decide who to involve, who to exclude, how far we’re willing to go.”

Gibbs looked up, studying him closely. 

“You’re not suggesting we kill her, are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Tony huffed, clearly exasperated. 

“We want to neutralize her, Tony, not spend the rest of our lives behind bars. She not worth going to jail for.” 

“Ya think?”

Gibbs got up, using just one crutch to get around. Since removing the staples a couple of days ago, he was starting to put a bit of weight on his leg. Moving around the kitchen was not too hard, there being plenty of counters and tables to support him. He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge, tossed another one to Tony and sat back down. 

“Enough people are involved as it is,” Gibbs began.

“You don’t wanna involve Fornell, right?”

“No. Not unless I have to. We need to keep this quiet. The less people who know about this, the less risk there is for us to be exposed.”

“We might need Abby’s friend to hack into Shepard’s files, but these guys know how to keep their mouths shut.” Tony twirled his can of coke, seemingly lost in thought. 

“Has Abby told you anything about him? Is he an ex-boyfriend as well?”

“She wouldn’t say,” Tony laughed. “But she did give me his name, Boss, and you’re gonna love this, it’s Plague.” 

“Plague?!”

“He’s probably called Wayne or John or something. But his hacker alias is Plague.”

“Jesus… “ Gibbs groaned. “You’re telling me your future is in the hands of a guy called Plague?!”

“My future is in my hands, Gibbs, no one else’s,” Tony was suddenly deadly serious. 

“And mine, Tony. You’re not facing this alone.” 

“I know.” Tony couldn’t resist stealing another kiss, snaking a warm hand under Gibbs t-shirt, running it across his chest, loving the feel of naked skin. Gibbs moved to take it off, when the doorbell rang.

“Bloody hell, not again!” Tony swore, muttering under his breath. He leaned in for a last passionate kiss, “We’ll continue this afterwards, Marine. You better be ready..” 

As expected it was Abby, carrying a box of donuts and dressed as a...what? 

“What’s this?” Tony circled her, looking at her incredulously. “You look like McGee’s grandma!”

“Hey!” She smacked him over the head. “I’m Miss Marple. You know, Agatha Christie’s lady sleuth. We’re gonna get to the bottom of this, and I need to look the part.” 

She was dressed in a prim floral dress with a knitted gray cardigan on top. Her hair was collected in a bun and a pair of glasses perched on the tip of her nose. 

“You’re gonna have to change into something else, Abby. I won’t be able to focus with you dressed like that! This is more distracting than your Marilyn costume. Although in a whole other way,” he grinned. 

“Well, it’s either this or my bowling outfit. I’m meeting the nuns afterwards. It’s the annual parish tournament this week.” 

Tony said nothing, just cocked an eyebrow and waited. 

“Fine,” she huffed; turning on her heals to stomp back out. She returned a minute later with a bag in her hands. 

She ducked into the den and joined Tony and Gibbs in the kitchen a couple of minutes later, looking more like herself. Abby kissed Gibbs on both cheeks and sat down at the end of the table. 

“I come bearing good news and jelly donuts,” she announced, opening the pink box in front of her. 

“Oscar is willing to help us out. He’s really psyched it’s a government agency and the Director! A real challenge.” 

“Oscar?” Tony couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. “Plague’s real name is Oscar? For real?” 

“Leave it, DiNozzo,” Gibbs interrupted. “When can he start?

“He already has”, she answered, reaching into her bag to pull out a thick file. 

“And he’s sure it can’t be traced back to him.” 

“Positively. He’s the best there is, Gibbs.” 

“Don’t let Tim hear you say that,” Tony chuckled. 

“Well, McGee’s got other qualities,” she replied, smiling innocently. “Anyway, I told Oscar to start searching for anything with your names in it, especially Tony’s. And this is where it gets hinky. She’s got a whole lot of information on you, Tony. I don’t think this is a brand new obsession on her part.” 

“She’s bound to have some,” he replied, feeling slightly uneasy. “The NCIS did a thorough background check on me before I joined the agency.” 

“This goes way beyond what’s needed for a routine check, Tony, and it’s recent. The hinky stuff dates back to last year, most of it after you stayed with Gibbs for a couple of weeks.” 

“What?” 

“Your apartment was flooded and you stayed here when they fixed it,” Gibbs reminded him. 

“I do remember, Gibbs. But we weren’t involved at that time. You barely spoke to me, if I remember correctly.”

“Apparently, she was not interested in that angle then. Although she has a lot of info on you, Tony, most of her files are on Gibbs, and none of them focus on the relationship between you two.”

“Does it say why she’s interested in me?” Tony asked.

“No.”

They discussed Oscar’s findings for a while longer before turning back to planning what they would do when Tony returned back to duty. Abby would bug his phone and the bull pen, ensuring any conversations taking place there would be recorded.

“She probably won’t say anything to me in the open,” Tony countered. 

“Which is why I got you this,” Abby said. It looked like a silver tie clip, but was a bug he could wear at any time.

“Cool!” Tony exclaimed, examining the device closely. “How close do you need to be?” 

“I’ll have you covered,” Abby reassured him. 

“I might have to wing it a bit. See if I can provoke her, try and bait her into revealing what she wants, and more importantly; why.”

“You gotta be careful,” Gibbs warned. “You can’t give her any ammo to use against you. She’s obviously looking for an excuse to get rid of you.”

“I will,” Tony promised, leaning briefly into Gibbs, offering reassurances. 

“Aww, you guys,” Abby sighed. “So sweet,” she smiled, completely ignoring the glare Gibbs shot at her. 

“Well, I gotta go. The nuns are waiting.” She got up and kissed Gibbs. “You boys behave now,” she said, grinning mischievously. 

“Abby, please,” Gibbs admonished. “Thanks for all your help, Abs.”

“Anything for my two favorite guys,” she smiled, kissing them both again before leaving. Tony walked her to the door, saying his goodbyes. He closed the drapes in the den and returned to the kitchen after locking the front door, popping his head through the doorway.

“You need privacy?” Gibbs had heard the dead bolt being secured. 

“Didn’t I tell you to be ready?” Tony asked, stripping out of his clothes, leaving a trail back into the den.

“You coming?” he called out, when Gibbs didn’t appear right away. 

“Just need to get something.” Tony could hear Gibbs open the hall closet and pull something out before he made his way into the den.

Tony was stretched out naked on the bed, one arm thrown above his head, the other lazily stroking his hardening cock. 

Gibbs threw a bag on the comforter before sitting down. He pulled off his t-shirt and pushed down his sweat pants. Finally naked he lay down beside Tony, drawing him in for a long, slow kiss.

“What’s in the bag?” Tony murmured, kissing his way down Gibbs’ neck, sliding down to suck one nipple at a time into his mouth. 

“Just something for me to use since I’m out of commission for a while longer.”

“What?” Tony pulled back to look at him. He emptied the bag on the bed between them, gasping as he eyed the items spilling out. 

“Where did you get this? And when?”

“Actually, it was Abby…” Gibbs trailed off, blushing lightly. 

“Oh, God,” Tony groaned. “You had Abby get sex toys for us? She’s never gonna let me live this down.”

Gibbs smacked him over the head. “Of course I didn’t ask her! You know Abby; she does these kinds of things. She just handed me a bag yesterday, when you were out running in the park.”

In spite of himself, Tony had to laugh. “Yeah, that sounds like our Abigail…”

“So, what did our Mistress of the Dark bring us?”

“A dildo, a couple of butt plugs, handcuffs, a collar and something I don’t wanna know what is.” Tony held up a chain with tiny clamps on each end.

“They’re nipple clamps.”

“Right. We’ll put those away for another night,” he said, tossing the handcuffs and chain over the side of the bed.

“C’mere.” Gibbs drew Tony in for another deep kiss, loving the way Tony just melted into him, like he always did. 

Tony pulled back. “How’s your leg?” he asked. 

“My leg’s fine, Tony.” 

“Good,” he grinned, sliding further down in bed, laying a blazing trail of kisses across his stomach as he went. Gibbs was hard; his cock lay against his stomach, glistening with pre-cum, twitching lightly. Tony rested his head against his lover for a moment, just drinking in the slowly growing scent of sex in the room. 

Tony licked up the underside of Gibbs' cock tasting the bittersweet fluid, his tongue swirling around the sensitive head. Gibbs sank further into the mattress, moaning as Tony sucked one ball into his mouth at a time.

“Look at me, Gibbs, open your eyes,” Tony whispered, kissing him as he ran his hand up and down Gibbs’ good leg.

Gibbs hoisted himself up, resting on his arms, not wanting to miss the sight before him. His could barely breathe as he looked up at Tony. The young Italian was kneeling beside him. The look on his face was such an expression of want, lust and…love, it made Gibbs’ breath catch in his throat. Tony grabbed a bottle of lube he had lying on the bed and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. The former Marine closed his eyes, moaning as Tony gently rimmed his opening, before slowly penetrating Gibbs with one finger, then two. 

The velvety heat enveloping Tony felt amazing. He shuddered at the thought of sinking his cock deep inside again. ‘Later,’ he thought, ‘later.’ Quiet moans escaped Tony as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of the older man. Gibbs started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Tony’s hand as he added a third digit. 

“Lord, you’re tight,” he gasped. 

“Until last week, I hadn’t done this in a very long time,” Gibbs panted, closing his eyes as the internal sensations Tony set off threatened to overwhelm him. 

The younger man leaned down and met Gibbs in a passionate kiss, his tongue mimicking the rhythm his fingers set. Tony shifted the angle slightly, seeking that sweet spot inside his lover. A muffled cry as Gibbs jerked his hips upwards told him he had found it. 

 

“Turn around,” Gibbs voice was husky as he tugged lightly at Tony, “lie down.”

With him stretched out like that, Gibbs had could easily return the favor. “Come closer,” Gibbs said, as he grabbed the lube and one of Abby’s toys. Slicking up his fingers, he penetrated Tony’s opening, slowly opening him up, stretching him, making him ready.

“Enough,” Tony’s throaty voice cut through Gibbs’ lusty fog. “Please…”

Gibbs lubed up a butt plug, inserting it slowly, his eyes not leaving Tony as he pushed it in.

Tony was lying on his side, one hand clenched in the sheets, the other with three fingers still buried inside Gibbs, mouth open as he fought to breathe. Oh, God. Gibbs knew exactly how to twist and turn the plug inside him. Each time Gibbs thrust it into him, he felt himself edge closer to completion, drown in sensations. 

Tony pulled out of Gibbs, leaned forward and took his hard cock in his mouth, sucking hard as he twisted his hand around the shaft. Tony nearly howled when Gibbs followed suit, his tongue swirling over the head of his cock, driving him relentlessly closer to coming. 

It was almost too much. Nothing existed except from this. He was so close; it would take almost nothing to push him over. 

“Please, Jethro, God, please,” Tony panted as he continued to suck Gibbs. The other man tightened his grip on Tony’s dick as he nearly swallowed him. Everything around him blacked out as he came, white hot and hard. He faintly registered Gibbs following closely by; filling his mouth with salty, slightly bitter cum. 

Tony couldn’t move. Gibbs carefully pulled out the butt plug, and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table, gently cleaning Tony off. He tugged at the younger man, until he turned around, burying his face on Gibbs’ chest, holding him close. 

“Sleep, Tony, sleep,” he whispered, kissing Tony’s temple as he snagged an afghan lying on the floor, draping it around them. 

******  
Tony awoke an hour later, still feeling very sated. And hungry. He slipped out of bed, took a quick shower and ventured into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge until he found what he was looking for. Two pieces of filet mignon, marinating in a sauce, which actually was handed down from his grandma. It left the meat impossibly tender and succulent. 

Wrapping potatoes in tin foil, he put them in the oven. The meal would be simple, steaks served with baked potatoes, mushrooms and tomatoes. All prepared, he sat back down by the kitchen table, leafing through the file Oscar had prepared for him. He read through a couple of pages, becoming increasingly surprised at the amount of information Shepard had gathered. Pushing the file aside, Tony refused to let her ruin his good mood. It could wait till morning, he decided, when they would look at it with a clear head.

He got a cold beer out of the fridge, wondering wryly whether he’d be able to look Abby in the eyes without blushing. The beer tasted cool and crisp as he took another swig. Lost in thought, he didn’t notice Gibbs being up before he heard him in the hall. 

“I’m just having a quick shower,” Gibbs called, before walking upstairs. With the condition of his leg slowly improving, he was able to do it on his own. Tony set the table, and brought his beer with him to the living room. It was nearly time for the evening news.

Gibbs joined him later in the kitchen, as he was putting on the steaks. 

“How do you like yours?” Tony asked, ready to put the meat in the pan. 

“Medium, please.”

Tony lit a couple of candles and put the food on the table.

“Who’s the romantic sap, now?” Gibbs teased, mischief glittering in his blue eyes. 

“That would be me.” Tony hung his head, feigning defeat. 

“Come on,” he said, “eat while it’s hot.” 

Never mind what was happening, Tony couldn’t remember the last time he felt this content. He looked over at Gibbs and saw the same emotions reflected in the older man’s eyes. 

“This is good stuff!” Gibbs had another piece of meat. 

“Yes, it is,” Tony smiled, leaning into him before tucking into his dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one 

Hanging up his towel, Tony wiped the glass clean and checked his own reflection in the mirror. He remembered how he’d looked before he hooked up with Gibbs. Depressed. Lost. And now? There was a confidence there that had been lacking for a while. Not on the outside, for sure, he thought wryly, but he hadn’t felt it, not really.

He knew he wouldn’t feel like this forever. Being involved with your male boss, a self-proclaimed bastard, had challenges of its own There was no way of knowing how he’d react to being yelled to at work, and made love to at home. Shaking it off, he pulled on a pair of jeans, before rooting through his bag, searching in vain for a clean sweater. 

Tony padded into the bedroom and pulled on one Gibbs had worn the night before. The scent of the other man still lingered, and Tony took a long, deep breath before he put it on. He returned to the bathroom and started a load of whites before heading for the kitchen. 

Something smelled wonderful. Gibbs had made breakfast, and was sitting at the table holding a steamy cup of coffee in his hands. He had a dreamy expression on his face as he savored the tantalizing aromas emanating from his mug. Licking his lips, he took his first sip of coffee in a couple of weeks. 

The small moans of pleasure coming from Gibbs reminded Tony of their lovemaking. Chuckling, he sat down on the opposite side of the table.

“Should I be jealous?” he smiled.

“Hmm?” Gibbs was clearly not paying attention. 

“You’re practically wooing that cup of coffee,” he laughed, unable to resist teasing Gibbs a little.

“This is so good, Tony,” he murmured. “Dark French roast…”

Shaking his head, Tony helped himself to the scrambled eggs Gibbs had prepared. 

Cleaning up after breakfast they ventured into the living room. The plan was to spend the day going over the files Abby had dropped off the day before. Tony had to admit he was curious as to what she might have found. There were things in his life he didn’t want to share with just anybody, much less Jenny Shepard. 

******

A printout of a few color photos caught Tony’s attention as he was browsing through a couple of the files. He pulled them out of the plastic folder and glanced at the top page. 

“What’s that?” Gibbs asked as he eyed Tony from across the table. 

“Pictures of a man I don’t quite recognize.” Tony removed the first picture, preparing to look through the stack.

“What the hell?” he gasped, paling rapidly as he quickly leafed through the rest of the photos, becoming more agitated by the second. 

“What?” Gibbs moved to pick one up when Tony snatched them away.

“I can’t,” he whispered. “I need to tell you before you see them,” he croaked, his voice sounding foreign, somehow not belonging to him.

“I need some air. Would you mind if we took a drive?”

“Sure,” Gibbs answered, wondering what on earth was going on. Judging by the look on Tony’s face; nothing good. He grabbed a sweater from the back of his chair and slowly followed Tony outside. The younger man was already in the car, another indicator that something was wrong. Normally he would have helped Gibbs, made sure he was okay. 

“You ok to drive?” Gibbs eyed Tony sceptically. He was staring into space, revisiting a long forgotten memory. 

He shook his head, “Yeah, sorry…I’m…uh…fine.” 

Gibbs nodded, not wanting to give him any orders. They were threading a fine line here, being both lovers and working together. He wanted this relationship to be on equal terms, not intending to be the boss both at home and at the office. 

So he stayed silent, wondering where this was going. All he wanted to do was snatch those pictures Tony was still holding out of his hand, unravel the mystery right now. But he held himself in check, knowing Tony needed to set the pace himself.

Tony pulled up at a secluded spot overlooking a park near Gibbs’ house. A couple of kids were playing football on the lawn, reminding him of why they were here. Tony drew in a shaky breath as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

“I didn’t know these pictures existed,” Tony began. “I don’t know why or how. They were taken on at least three different occasions, which makes this even more scary.”

He glanced out the window as a loud cheer reached them from the other side of the lawn. A small smile played around his lips before he turned serious again. 

“Senior year at high school I informed my father I did not want to go to business school and follow in his footsteps. He was absolutely livid, threatening to disinherit me if I didn’t to as I was told.”

Gibbs knew this part of the story. Tony had told the team tidbits over the years, sometimes facing the ridicule of the others. By connecting the dots, watching the man over the years, Gibbs knew he weren’t close to his family, but he had a feeling he was opening another chapter in “The Tony DiNozzo Story.”

“The only one who supported me was Coach. He encouraged me to major in sports; he thought I had what it took to make it.” He paused, fingering the pictures in his lap. 

“What happened,” Gibbs asked, urging Tony gently on. 

“I was so alone back then, Jethro. My mother had her charities and couldn’t care less about how I felt, and my father was absent most of the time. When he was home, he used every opportunity to tell me what a disappointment I was to the family.” He cast a glance at Gibbs, trying to assess his reaction. 

“But this guy, he listened. He was the only one back then who cared enough to find out what I wanted. Except for my uncle Nico, that is, but he died the year after.” 

Handing Gibbs a picture, he could finally see what was on it. A naked Tony was lying on the floor, curled up on front of a bench in a fetal position. He looked so utterly miserable Gibbs’ heart ached. 

“This was taken one night when my dad was really particularly vicious, even for him. I was so low. I went back to the gym, needing to work off some steam, and Coach Pirelli was there. He found me crying in the locker room.”

He could see Tony’s hands were shaking lightly as he handed him the second picture. A man in his thirties had entered the room. His hair looked wet, like he’d just stepped out of the shower, or finished a workout. The pictures were a series, each one taken a few moments apart. He was momentarily reminded of Kelly, the cartoons she used to make, using a post-it pad.

The pictures showed Tony in his coach’s arms, crying his heart out. The other man seemed to be comforting him, running his arms up and down Tony’s back. Gibbs had only one thought in his head; who had taken these pictures and why?

Gibbs could feel Tony tense up again. 

“Hey,” he said, running his hand through Tony’s hair. ”It’s okay. I don’t care if you had an affair with your coach or if there are pictures of that.” 

“What? No…we didn’t have an affair. Coach was more like a father to me, way more than mine ever was. Especially around that time.” He hesitated again. 

“Coach Pirelli left shortly after. I never saw him again after that night. They said he moved out west, but I don’t know really what happened to him. My dad kicked me out of home a couple of weeks later.”

“Later that night was the first time I had sex with another guy. James. He was on the track and field team, great guy. He came into the locker room after Coach left. I was in the shower, trying to calm down. And you know what calms me down, Jethro,” he grinned, something of the old Tony shining through.

“I was holding my dick in my hand, jerking off when he walked in on me. I couldn’t stop, I was way beyond caring. He went down on me and sucked me off, right there in the shower.” 

Tony tossed a series of pictures in Gibbs’ lap.

“Christ,” Gibbs swore, as he looked at the scene before him. 

“Who the hell took these pictures, Tony?”

“Who do you fucking think!?” Tony exploded, before hurling himself out of the car. He started walking away from the car, then stopped. 

Gibbs eased out of the car, leaning against it for support. 

“Tony, please come back. He can’t hurt you anymore, you can stop running now.”

“Somewhere, deep down, I still love him. And I want him to love me, Jethro. I…” He broke off. 

“I know you do, Tony. But you’re not alone anymore. I’ve got you…I love you.”

He reached out for the other man, letting out an inaudible sigh of relief when Tony relented and allowed Gibbs to draw him close. 

“Why would he do this, Gibbs? Why did he give them to Shepard? Does he hate me that much? Am I so worthless to him that he goes out of his way to ruin my career?”

“This can’t hurt you, Tony,” Gibbs said, giving assurances he didn’t quite feel. This was not something Shepard could fire him over, but it could cause Tony great embarrassment, and make his job more difficult. Maybe that was why she had obtained them, wanting to force Tony to resign on his own accord. Hell, no, not on his watch, Gibbs swore, tightening his hold on the younger man.

“Let’s go home, Tony, think this through.” 

Gibbs knew it would be virtually impossible to trace a private detective DiNozzo Sr. might have used twenty years ago. And there was no point. They knew Jenny had the pictures; they would be prepared for whatever she had in store. He hoped.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

Gibbs ran a soothing hand over Tony’s hair once again. He’d fallen asleep not long after they came home, totally drained by his father’s betrayal. The occasional shiver ran through him, but he didn’t wake up. Resting his head in Gibbs’ lap, Tony clutched his shirt, not letting go even in his sleep. 

Trying to remain calm, he forced his mind away from that little piece of shit of a father who’d betrayed his son. He had no doubt in his mind that Tony’s father was behind the sudden departure of the coach. If those pictures came out, he’d loose his job and maybe never work as a coach again. 

A shrill sound brought him out of his reveries. Swearing silently, he quickly grabbed his phone, needing to silence it before it awoke Tony. 

“Gibbs,” he answered quietly.

“Hi, it’s Abby, boss. Is Tony ok?”

“Why do you ask, Abby?” Gibbs wondered if Abby had taken a peek into Tony’s file herself.   
“Abby, I need you to let Tony tell you what’s in those files in his own time, ok?”

“It’s never easy to see your life scrutinized by other people. I just wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

“No, he’s not okay, Abby,” Gibbs sighed. “Listen, this is not a good time. He’s asleep and I don’t wanna wake him. I’ll give you a call later,” he promised. 

“Give him a kiss for me, Bossman.” Abby hung up, leaving Gibbs to his thoughts.

He fumbled a bit before putting his phone on silent. He’d left his glasses by the bed, and didn’t want to disturb Tony by getting up. He’d always known Tony’s father was a piece of work. Christ, the man didn’t even show up when Tony’s was nearly dying from the pneumonic plague. Still, for the man to go out of his way to harm Tony was so much more than just being ignorant and selfish. 

Later, he decided. Tony’s father would be dealt with at a later time. Right now they had far more pressing issues than his continued betrayal. Tony had to return to work in a few days, and his psych evaluation was scheduled for Monday at 0900. Shepard didn’t waste any time, he thought wryly. But neither had they. 

He felt Tony stir, and ran is fingers through his hair again, wanting to calm him down. The younger man turned onto his back and looked up at Gibbs. 

“How long was I out?” 

“A couple of hours.” Gibbs cupped his face, running his thumb over Tony’s cheekbone. “Feeling better?”

Tony grimaced. “Not really, no.” He sat up, stretched languidly. “I’m hungry, you wanna eat lunch?” 

“Yeah,” Gibbs said. “Let’s go out.” 

“Out?” 

“I’m taking you out for lunch, Tony. There’s a great place not far from here that serves the best pie in town. The owners are friends of mine. I’d like them to meet you,” he smiled. 

The expression on Tony’s face told him the other man knew exactly what he was doing. Contrary to his dad, Gibbs was not ashamed of Tony or what they had. They had to keep it quiet at work, but he wasn’t hiding him from the world. 

Gibbs had found this place after his second marriage fell apart. The owner’s wife had taken him under her wings, looked after him, made sure he had a decent meal once in a while. 

The place was nearly full, but there was a table in the back reserved for guests of the house. An older woman greeted Gibbs warmly, fussed over his leg and told him how worried she’d been when she’d learned of the incident. Having made sure Gibbs was fine; she turned her attention to Tony, asking him to introduce them.

“Angela, I’d like you to meet someone very special to me, Tony DiNozzo.” She kissed him soundly on each cheek, and looked him up and down; clearly happy Gibbs had brought someone with him.

“Come now, sit down,” she said, before placing a basket of freshly made warm bread before them. 

“Now, you tell Angela what you’d like, and I’ll have Gino prepare it for you.” A big pot of coffee found it’s way to the table; another sign Gibbs was a regular. “Why don’t you surprise us, Angela,” he suggested, earning them another one of her warm smiles.

“I thought it would do you some good to get out of the house.” Gibbs squeezed Tony’s hand before pouring them both a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah, this is nice. Have you heard from Abby today? She said she’d call.” 

“I spoke to her when you were asleep. She worries about you, you know.” 

“I hate this.” Tony ran his hands through his hair. “You’re the one who got injured and people are worried about me? It’s not right,” he sighed. 

“We all love you, Tony. Of course she’s worried, you know how much she loves you.”

Gibbs hesitated. “You need to talk about your family?” He wasn’t sure whether to bring it up or not, but decided heads on was the best approach. 

“I really, really don’t want to, but I think I have to,” Tony replied, looking at a large family seated a few tables over. “It’s time. You should know what you’re letting yourself in for.”

“I do know you, Tony,” Gibbs said intently. “I know the man you’ve become, and that’s what matters. Not how your father sees you. You got that?”

“I’ll get there,” Tony smiled, tucking into his food. 

*****

Tony rubbed his eyes as he closed the last file in front of him. It was nearly eight o’clock and Gibbs was making dinner. He’d spent the remainder of the afternoon perusing the information Shepard had gathered on him, trying to prepare himself for Monday. The rest of the files hadn’t contained any big surprises, and he felt ready now for anything she had up her sleeve. 

He thought back at their lunch date, at the small buffet Angela had prepared for them. But the real treat was the way Gibbs had introduced him. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. They expected the rest of the team for dinner, as a way of saying thank you for all their help and support. He hadn’t seen McGee in a few days. He and Ziva had been busy working through a couple of cold cases, trying to stay below Shepard’s radar. She wouldn’t join them tonight, she’d gone to New York for a long weekend, and wouldn’t be back until Sunday. 

The front door opened and the sound of voices drifted into the living room. He got up to greet their friends, suddenly feeling very happy to see them. Dr Mallard was carrying a bag that he handed to Tony. 

“Ice cream, to go with the pie you bought at Angela’s. Gibbs called,” he explained.

“Thanks, Duck, why don’t you all sit down,” Tony said as they hung up their coats. “I’ll just give Gibbs a hand with the food.”

Gibbs was still in the kitchen. He’d made beef stew and garlic mashed potatoes. The aromas filling the house made his stomach rumble. 

“Could you get the food on the table, please? I need to open a bottle of wine.” Gibbs was rooting through a kitchen drawer, searching for an elusive wine opener. 

A few minutes later they were all gathered in the dining room, passing food around, helping themselves to the stew Gibbs had prepared. 

“I didn’t know you were such a good cook, boss,” McGee said, before blushing lightly. “Not that I didn’t think you couldn’t…”

“It’s fine, McGee,” Gibbs interrupted, “it’s not like I advertise it. With my track record with women, I had to learn to cook,” he grimaced. 

“How are you two holding up?” Dr Mallard asked. He’d expected Gibbs to look worn, but the shadows under Tony’s eyes worried him. 

“We’re in heaven and hell,” Tony answered. “I finally get Jethro, then he nearly dies and to top it off, my professional life implodes on me.” 

He passed the mashed potatoes to Tim before tasting the stew. 

“Oh, God, this is good stuff,” he moaned, before tucking in in earnest.

“How do you feel about going back to work on Monday? I can help you prep for the psych evaluation, if you’d like.”

“Thanks, but I’m good, Ducky. She can’t hurt me now. No matter what happens, she can’t take this away from me.” 

“Aaw,” Abby squealed, “you guys! Didn’t know you were such a romantic, Tony,” she teased. 

“I know, it’s not doing my macho image any favors, now, is it.” 

“Macho? You wish,” Abby laughed. 

“Ouch!”

“Am I hurting your feelings, babe?”

“It’s not what you said, it’s the way you said it…” Tony pouted, doing his very best little hurt boy routine. 

Laughter filled the dining room, and they once again focused on the food in front of them. 

“Were the files helpful?” Abby couldn’t wait any longer, she had to ask. 

“Abby…, “Gibbs warned, sending her one of his famous glares. 

“What? I’m not asking what’s in them, only if they were helpful!” she protested.

“It’s fine, Jethro,” Tony interjected. “I don’t want to get into the contents of the files, Abby, not tonight. But, they will probably save my ass on Monday,” he continued. “You’re the best, Abby,” he smiled, as he leaned across the table to place a kiss on her cheek. 

“So, who’s up for seconds?”

******  
“You ready to talk now?” 

They were lying in bed, curled up in the den. The upstairs bed was bigger, but tonight they’d gravitated towards the den, wanting to be close. 

Gibbs could feel Tony tense up slightly in his arms before he once again snuggled in close. 

“What would you like to know?” 

“Who looked after you when you were a kid?” 

“I did. Or the housekeeper, maybe the occasional nanny. My dad really liked the nannies, especially the Scandinavian ones, so they never stayed long.” 

“He didn’t show much interest in me until I got older. Then he wanted to groom me for the business. When he realized I wasn’t interested, the intimidation started. He threatened to disown me, to kick me out of the house. He even knocked me about a couple times, but couldn’t be bothered long to even do that. Too much effort on his part. He found that ignoring me was the way to make me suffer.” 

Tony sat up, to look at Gibbs. “I know I still do that sometimes,” he admitted sheepishly. “Misbehave to get your attention. But you’re not a father figure to me, Gibbs, at least not in the sense that I’m replacing him with you. But you do make me feel safe, and loved, Jethro, in a way he never managed.” 

“I know you don’t see me as a dad, Tony,” Gibbs assured him. “And I figured out the rest a long time ago,” he smiled. “I kinda liked it. Gave me a perfect excuse to slap you over the head.” 

Tony lay back down, and continued to share stories of his childhood with the man he loved, as he slowly drifted towards sleep. They were not all bad memories. Summers spent with relatives were happier times for Tony, surrounded by people who genuinely cared. 

Gibbs lay awake long into the night. He felt a slow, burning fury in the pit of his stomach for the man who neglected his only son for so many years. ‘I can wait, he thought. ‘He’ll pay for what he’s done; I’ll make sure of that,’ he promised, placing a kiss in Tony’s hair before finally falling asleep himself.

******  
Jenny Shepard poured herself a glass of wine before sitting down by the fireplace in her library. She took another sip, savoring the rich bouquet before opening her novel. This   
was the first night in a couple of weeks that she felt truly relaxed. Come Monday, she would finally get rid of DiNozzo, get that distraction out of Gibbs’ life. She had everything she needed now, she smirked, before reaching for the bottle. Tonight she could indulge herself with another glass, she had deserved every last drop.

Who would have thought DiNozzo’s father would be the one to give her the final nail in the senior agent’s proverbial coffin. Shepard had to admit she was shocked when she got the phone call. She’d contacted DiNozzo Sr., under the pretext of needing some additional background information on Tony, in connection with an upcoming promotion. 

He’d suggested a meeting, which surprised her. Informing her he was in town on business and that it would be convenient for him to see her that evening. Opening her front door, she could see that Tony had inherited his height and coloring from his dad, but nothing more. Whereas Tony was warm and playful, his father exuded ruthlessness, power. Shepard could see why his father would be disappointed in his son’s choice of career. 

The meeting was brief. Refusing a drink, he’d merely placed a thick envelope on the table before her, stating she should know what kind of man she was dealing with. 

“Why?” she’d asked.

“He’s not my son anymore,” he stated. “No true DiNozzo would live his life as he has. He paused briefly, scrutinizing her. “He’s brought shame to my family,” he declared. With that he’d left, leaving her truly puzzled. She’d known they weren’t close, but the vehemence in his voice had almost scared her. 

She’d reached for the envelope, curious as to what she would find. Her contacts had not managed to dig up much dirt when it came to Tony’s professional life. That was the primary reason she’d started digging into his personal life. The information had so far proved useless. Countless stories of women, but nothing to suggest he treated them badly enough for her to use. 

She’d used the antique letter opener her father had given her to slice through the tape holding the manila envelope closed. A stack of photographs had spilled out. She’d picked one up and gasped. Tony DiNozzo, self-proclaimed as God’s gift to women, having sex with…a man. 

Later that night she’d scanned the photos into her computer, wanting to be able to make copies if needed. She’d burned the originals, not wanting anything lying around for others to find.

She started into the fire, trying to anticipate DiNozzo’s reaction when confronted with this information. Or Gibbs’. There was nothing Gibbs hated more than being deceived, and to find out that the man he’d put so much trust in had lied to him all these years, would be enough to sever the bond between them. Smiling, she savored another sip of wine and opened her book. 

******


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three

Tony paused briefly outside the psychologist’s office, straightening an imaginary crease in his blue silk tie before he entered. He glanced around. It looked like any other waiting room he’d been in. Creamy walls, a few prints, the run of the mill magazines. He found a seat by the far wall and picked up something to read while he waited.

His mind drifted. Gibbs had an appointment with Dr North at 11. He wouldn’t be able to come with him this time, but Ducky had promised to go. As his personal physician, he had legitimate reasons for being there, which was something Tony couldn’t claim. They had decided to lie low, not rock the boat further by requesting time off. Until Shepard made her move, there weren’t much else they could do. She was probably awaiting the report from this session, anyway. 

He felt strangely calm, and knew that was down to Jethro. And the rest of the team. The way they had gone out of their way to help him through this was beyond anything he had ever imagined. 

The inner door opened and a woman in her thirties invited him in. Tony extended his hand and introduced himself before sitting down in the chair offered. He was careful not to do his usual routine, flirting and joking his way out of difficult situations.

“Special Agent DiNozzo.” She looked at him evenly. “You are aware of the intention behind this meeting, I presume.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied. “Director Shepard wants to ensure that I am fit for active duty.” 

“How do you feel about undertaking this evaluation?” She leaned back in her chair, clearly expecting him to express some degree of dissatisfaction. 

“I don’t have a problem with it, Dr Lynley.” The psychologist waited, but continued when Tony didn’t elaborate.

“The evaluation will consist of two parts,” she continued. An interview, and a questionnaire, an initial psychological evaluation where we review your past medical history, your past psychiatric history and your current situation. Together, this will give me an impression of your mental health status.”

She rested her hands on top of a black file, probably containing his background information, supplied by the personnel office at the agency. 

“I understand,” Tony replied. “Will you be starting with the interview, or do you want to conduct that on the basis of the questionnaire?”

The doctor seemed momentarily thrown by his cooperation, or maybe Tony was just doing some wishful thinking. He refocused, studying the woman in front of her. She was leafing through a file in front of her, and he took the opportunity to examine her closer. 

She was a petite brunette, reminding him vaguely of Kate. She looked just as professional and cool as she could. Striking blue eyes that looked like they could see through his carefully constructed defenses, met his. He wondered briefly what her relationship with Shepard was. 

“I’d like to start with the questionnaire.” She slid a couple of forms out of another file and began her interview. 

The initial questions were strictly routine. His name, age and marital status. She then went on to the reason why he was there in the first place. 

“Your Director has expressed a certain concern regarding your relationship with your superior. She is worried it might affect your ability to perform your duties in the field.” 

“Yes, I’m aware of that,” Tony held her gaze. 

“How would you characterize your relationship with Special Agent Gibbs?” 

“Gibbs and I have a strong working relationship. I trust him with my life on a daily basis. I find it is only natural for us to become close. We do spend some time together socially, on occasion, as a team. I believe this is something most teams do, to bond.” 

He paused, collected his thoughts for a moment.

“We’ve all rallied around Gibbs since his injury, helping him out. We take care of our own, as Gibbs sometimes says.” 

“Do you consider him family?”

“No.” Tony folded his hands in his lap. “I am sure you’re aware that I’m estranged from my own. Family is not something I associate positive feelings with. My teammates are my friends. I can rely on them in the field and in my personal life. “

“So Gibbs is a personal friend?”

“We’re on friendly terms, but he’s also my boss.“

“Could you elaborate a bit on that, please?” 

“It means that we share a meal once on a while, maybe watch a game, that sort of thing.” 

“And with the rest of the team?” 

“Abby and I have movie night, and we may all share a drink on a Friday night if we’re not on call. McGee has his own hobbies and Ziva, well, I’m not really sure what she does for fun.” 

She hesitated, but didn’t pursue that particular line of questioning. She looked back at her form.

“Is there a history of mental illness in the family?”

“My mother was in therapy, but so was half of Long Island in the 80s. It was the fashionable thing to do,” Tony smirked. “I’m not aware if any mental illness in other family members, no. No one has been hospitalized as far as I know.” 

“Any history of substance abuse?”

“On my part or my family?”

“Well, both. I need to get as full a picture of you as well as your family as possible to write my report.” 

“My father used to drink a fair bit when I was growing up, but I don’t know if he can be regarded as an alcoholic. My mother used sleeping pills, but nothing else that I’m aware of. I don’t think she was dependent on them, but then again, kids don’t always know the whole story, do they?” 

He sighed. “Look, I moved out when I was 18, Dr Lynley, and there’s been very little contact since. All my information is therefore out of date.” 

“And how about you, Agent DiNozzo, is there a history of substance abuse in your past, or present, for that matter?”

“I’ve never done drugs and I don’t drink much. I don’t suppose you’ll necessarily take my word for it, but a drugs test should confirm it, if you wish to.” 

She cocked an eyebrow but said nothing. “You say you moved out. Would you call that an accurate description.” Dr Lynley was tapping her pen against the writing pad in front of her. Tony wondered briefly whether the question was considered significant or if she was just fidgeting. 

“No, my father threw me out at the end of my senior year at high school. I refused to follow in his footsteps and he did not accept that decision. He also cut me out of his will.” 

“Is that the only reason why he threw you out?”

Tony looked at her, wondering how much Shepard had disclosed. She could know it all. If not… He decided to answer with caution; go with what he knew was common knowledge.

“As I said, Dr Lynley. I’ve had limited contact with my family these past years. I can’t be certain of my father’s motives. 

“Would you say you’ve formed a strong bond with Special Agent Gibbs?”

“Yes, I have.” 

“A stronger bond than you have with your own father?”

Tony raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. “I have barely spoken to my own father for twenty years, Dr Lynley. I would think my “bond”,” he used his fingers to make quotation marks, ”with Gibbs is much stronger. But it is a different bond. I don’t want him to be my father.” 

“What do you want him to be?”

“What he already is. A strong leader, loyal, trustworthy.” 

“You keep returning to the concept of trust, Agent DiNozzo.”

“I guess I do. When we’re out there we need to trust each other implicitly, Dr Lynley. We have each other’s six. Without that trust, the team cannot function. And if the team does not function, we don’t solve our cases.” 

Dr Lynley did not pursue the matter further, just made another note on her yellow pad and continued. She glanced at her form again. 

“Do you have a history of mental illness; Agent DiNozzo?”

“No. That would have been in my files. Naturally, I was down when my father threw me out, but not clinically depressed. I didn’t require medication or anything like that.”

“How did you cope?”

“I had my friends and my studies. It wasn’t easy, but I had a small trust fund that put me through college. I went to Ohio State where I majored in Phys. Ed.” He looked at her, “I’m sure that’s in my files, too,” he smiled.

“After a while I had to realize that I wouldn’t make it as a pro, so I decided to pursue a career in law enforcement. I worked as a cop at various departments for a few years before Gibbs recruited me to NCIS.” He shifted a bit in his chair, trying to get more comfortable.

She focused on his career at the agency. 

“You’ve lasted considerably longer at this agency than previously. Why is that?”

“I found something I really enjoyed doing, and a boss who believed in me. Gibbs has taught me all I know about being a federal agent. I love what I do, and I work with people I care about.” 

“I see in your file you’ve been injured on several occasions.” 

“I have, yes.”

“Does that make you afraid?”

“In the field, you mean? Not afraid, no, but we do have to be cautious.” 

“So your injuries are not the result of recklessness?”

“There’s sometimes the element of risk and chance in what we do. But, no, I don’t do this for the thrill of the chase, or the chance to push boundaries.”

The interview went on for another hour. They kept coming back to his family and his relationship with Gibbs. A valid interrogative technique, Tony smiled inwardly, to check whether his responses were consistent and accurate. In the end he felt they had touched every topic possible. Finally, Dr Lynley closed the file in front of her.

“Thank you, Special Agent DiNozzo.” 

“Did I pass?” he smiled, knowing full well she would not give him a reply. 

“I will inform you and your supervisors of my findings as soon as I have my report ready.”

He nodded, shook her hand and said his goodbyes. 

******  
Jenny Shepard glanced at her watch. 10.30. She had given up focusing on the latest threat assessment report. There were more localized threats to be taken care of. DiNozzo should have completed his Psych. Eval. by now. She wondered briefly how deep a hole he had dug himself into. She had carefully chosen the psychologist examining him. They’d worked together on a number of occasions, and she knew if there was anything to be found, Dr Lynley was the person to do so.

Smiling slightly, she glanced out her window, taking another sip of her latte. This was shaping up to be a really good day. In a couple of days, DiNozzo would be gone, and she could get another agent into the team, one that would suit her needs better. She put down her cup and took a closer look at the flowers delivered to her this morning.

An explosion of colors decorated one corner of her desk. It even had a whimsical silk butterfly buried among the flowers that made her smile every time she looked at it. She’d been on a date last night. The card that accompanied the bouquet wasn’t signed, but had a line from a poem written on it, that her date had quoted as he dropped her off. She wasn’t a Shakespeare aficionado, but even she’d recognized sonnet 18. 

She’d met him at a coffee shop she sometimes went to near her house a few days ago. He’d struck up a conversation as she tried to choose a cake to accompany her espresso. Handsome and charming, she’d decided to go with the flow for once, let her guard down. They’d gone to an art exhibition at the National Gallery. It was a long time since she’d enjoyed herself so much.

She was called into MTAC, but paused briefly to look into the bull pen below. Ziva and McGee appeared to be hard at work, both immersed in their respective cases. A faint ping signaled the arrival of the elevator, and Abby stepped out, went over to McGee and placed a couple of files on his desk, said a few words and disappeared again.

‘At least the kids are on their best behavior,’ she smirked, knowing full well some of it was for her benefit. ‘Let them have their fun,’ she thought, ‘playtime’s nearly over.’ She looked at Ziva, bent over a file, wavy hair flowing around her shoulders, partly obscuring her face. Ziva’s betrayal was hard to accept. 

As if the young Mossad officer could read her mind, she lifted her head. Dark eyes met Shepard’s, as Ziva seemed to be looking straight into her innermost thoughts, before refocusing on her work. Shepard turned away. The way Ziva had betrayed her still made her furious. When this was over, she would arrange for her return to Israel. 

She took a deep breath. Not much longer now. Her pager went off, forcing her to refocus. Dr Lynley’s cell. MTAC had to wait. She returned to her office, asking Cynthia to hold off her briefing for half an hour.

The psychologist answered right away. Jenny put her on speaker phone. She was too agitated to sit still.

“So, can you give me a preliminary report, Elisabeth? What’s your first impression of Agent DiNozzo?”

“I’m sorry, Jenny, I can’t declare him unfit for duty. He came across as a rational, competent man, aware of his strengths and limitations. I don’t quite understand why you want to relieve him of duty.”

“Damn it, Liz, he’s got you fooled. He’s a master at seduction, and he’s famous for his way with women. Are you sure he didn’t use his so-called charm on you?”

“Quite the opposite, actually. He was very professional.” 

“He played you, Liz. Surely you can see past his pretty façade?” 

“Now you’re just insulting me,” Dr Lynley replied, sounding slightly exasperated. 

“I need you to find something I can use to get rid of him, Liz. He’s a liability to the agency. If you can’t find something, look again.” 

“You’re not saying what I think, are you?” Dr Lynley sounded incredulous.

“Don’t play coy with me, Liz. You know exactly what I’m asking you to do. If there’s nothing to be found, make something up. I need him gone.”

With that she cut the connection and slumped into her chair. 

******

A few stories down, a dark haired woman picked up a little hammer and put a tiny nail into the lid of a small pine coffin sitting in front of her.

“Strike one.”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty-four

Abby closed her drawer, locking the tiny coffin away, out of reach of prying eyes. She glanced at her watch, 11.15. Yeah, she could get away for an early lunch. She picked up her cell and sent a text, inviting Tony for lunch at a Thai restaurant they both liked. On her way out, she went by the bull pen, whispered something in McGee’s ear and got a crooked smile in return.

Tony had already ordered starters when she arrived. A plate of spring rolls sat on the table, and he was munching happily away.

“Sorry, Abs,” he said between mouthfuls, “Didn’t have the stomach for breakfast this morning, too starved to be polite,” he explained sheepishly.

“Never mind that, so, come on! Was she mean to you? Do you think Shepard had supplied her with any info? Oh, I’ve gotta tell ya what the Director did…”

Tony put a spring roll in her mouth, attempting to stop the flow of words spilling out of Abby.

“If you give me a minute I’ll tell you all about it. But, you’ve gotta give me a chance, Abby,” he smiled. 

A waiter came by and took their orders. He got Abby her soda and left them in peace.

Abby dipped her spring roll in some chili sauce and waited for Tony to begin.

“I can’t be sure, but I think I did OK. I don’t think she knew the contents of the file, at least not all of it.” 

“Listen, Abby, I need to thank you for doing this for me.” He leaned over for a kiss, and squeezed her hand gently. 

He looked around, scanning his surroundings. The restaurant had barely opened and was nearly empty. They had a table by the window and he could see anyone coming or going. He slid over to the other side of the table, where he was sitting next to Abby. 

“Abby, I want to tell you what was in the files, but you’ve gotta promise me you won’t do anything stupid, ok? And you can’t tell anyone else, not even McGee or Ziva. I wanna do that myself, ok?”

“Pinky swear?”

He held out his pinky, entwining it with Abby’s as she offered hers. 

“My father gave Shepard information,” he began, “about something that happened to me a long time ago.” He took Abby’s hand, seeking comfort as he told the story of his father’s betrayal. Abby held him tight as he talked quietly about the shock he felt when he saw the images of that fateful night all those years ago and learning the role his father had played in giving Shepard the ammo she needed. 

Afterwards she just sat silent, as he wiped the tears off her cheeks and murmured soothingly into her ear. She straightened up as their entrée was brought to the table. Tony just smiled at their waiter, letting him know everything was okay when he cast a worried glance in Abby’s direction.

“I’m gonna have to open the coffin again,” she sniffled, “put a couple more pins through her.”

“Huhn?” Even for Abby this was weird.

She looked at him defiantly, chin held high. 

“I made a voodoo doll…and…and a coffin,” she admitted. “Which, by the way, is part of my big news today. My beautiful butterfly came through. That witch tried to pressure your psych-lady into fabricating a diagnosis. And yours truly have it on tape. Strike one! You passed, by the way, with flying colors.” 

“I’m not just a pretty face, ya know,” he grinned, touching the side of his nose. “I kept my cool. Besides, remember Magnum, in that episode with the stolen paintings and the hot blonde? He was…umpf.”

This time it was Abby’s turn to stuff a shrimp in his mouth. 

“Don’t!” she warned. 

“Fine…,” he pouted. “Eat up. We need to get back soon. She’s probably pissed as hell.”

******

Jenny Shepard paced her study. She’d left her office early, unable to concentrate on her job. After heading for her home, she took a detour west, deciding to seek out Dr Lynley to try and persuade her to do as she wished, what was needed. “Damn her for growing a conscience,” she hissed, turning right as she trawled her way through traffic. 

Parking her car outside Lynley’s office, she took a moment to gather her thoughts. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could use as leverage against her. The bloody head doctor had always stayed on the right side of the law. In her personal life on the other hand. She paused. There was that convention in Jersey Lynley’s husband didn’t know the full story about. 

Shepard entered the lobby and took the elevator up to the third floor. Dr Lynley was a part of a larger practice, which shared office space and staff. The receptionist was a young woman, blond and tall. She had that chilly professional air about her that told Shepard she might be a challenge. Who cared of she didn’t have an appointment, this was a bloody emergency.

“I need to see Dr Lynley immediately. Please tell her Jenny Shepard is here to see her.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible, Ms Shepard.” 

“Maybe you should let Dr Lynley be the judge of that. Please phone through, I’m sure she’ll see me.”

“Ms Shepard…”

“Just do as your told, Ms…” she glanced at her name tag, “Halversen, you’re wasting my time.” Shepard glared at her, as a mounting fury brewing inside her threatened to bubble over. 

“Ms Shepard, if you’d just take a minute and listen to what I have to say, please.” The receptionist paused and looked at her, clearly exasperated.

“Dr Lynley is not in. It will not be possible to reach her for a couple of weeks, I’m afraid.” 

“Where did she go? You can’t expect me to believe she’s just left like that. What about her patients?”

“Are you a patient of Dr Lynley?”

“Do I look like I need a head exam?!”

The receptionist lowered her head, but not before Shepard had a glimpse of a smile lurking around her lips. 

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. 

“It’s imperative I speak to Dr Lynley. Do you have a number where I can reach her?” 

“I’m not at liberty to give out that information, I’m afraid,” the receptionist apologized, not looking in the least sorry. “If you’d like, I can give you an appointment with Dr Samuels, he’s covering for Dr Lynley while she’s away.” 

“I’m a close, personal friend, Ms Halverson. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind me knowing her whereabouts.”

“In that case, Ma’am, I’m certain she’ll contact you herself.” With that she turned away, picked up her phone and made a brief call.

A couple of moments later a security guard approached the reception, clearly assessing the situation as he came closer.

“Fine,” Shepard, exclaimed, swearing under her breath. “I’ll leave, but I assure you, Dr Lynley will not be pleased when she hears about this.” 

“Have a nice day, Ma’am,” Ms Halverson smiled as she glanced down at her notepad. One name was written there. Jenny Shepard. The one person she under no circumstances should reveal her current location to. The receptionist smirked. She had no trouble understanding that order… 

******

Tony planned to leave early. He was tired and wanted to get home to Gibbs. They’d not spoken all day, Tony fearing it would prove too much of a distraction on his first day back. Being away from Gibbs was hard enough. He hadn’t realized how used he had gotten to having him around, being able to steal a kiss whenever he’d like to. Tony shrugged; it wasn’t like he could do that anyway, no matter who he dated. 

A faint ping on his email signaled incoming mail and he decided to check it before going home. He cursed silently when he saw who it was from. Not that it was unexpected. He still didn’t know why Shepard hadn’t called him to her office as soon as he was back from his appointment. The message was brief. He was to report at her office at 0800 tomorrow morning. 

“Right. Fine,” he muttered. 

Suddenly he smiled. He was ready, he was really ready to take her on. Tony straightened up, powered down his computer and scooped up his backpack. McGee was nowhere to be seen, and Ziva was busy cataloging evidence while Abby ran an errand. He slipped out quietly, making it down to his car without having to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to be held up, all he wanted to do was to get home, be close. Just a brief stop to get something for tonight.

An hour later he pulled up in front of the house, parking his car behind Gibbs’. He grabbed his bag and was walking towards the house when suddenly he realized something was off. The front door was open and he could hear shouting inside. “Shepard…shit, shit, shit!” he muttered, running through the open door. 

They were in the living room, Shepard circling Gibbs like a predator stalking her prey. He looked perfectly calm, but Tony knew that was just on the outside. A small flexing muscle at his jaw revealed he was trying really hard to keep himself in check. 

“You know, Jethro, I usually trust your judgment when it comes to who you want on our team.”

“That why you hired Ziva without letting me know?” Gibbs replied dryly. 

“Yeah, well, in retrospect that might have been a mistake,” she retorted. “Although I should have known you’d turn her into one of your little minions.” 

“Ah, there you are. Congratulations, DiNozzo, I hear you won an Oscar today, best supporting actor.” 

“What, just supporting actor?” Tony quipped. He couldn’t resist, although he knew very well she was goading him. 

“Yeah, that’s all you are, Tony, Gibbs’ subordinate. His loyal little lap dog, wagging your tail every time he pets you.” 

“Interesting analogy,” he muttered. 

“What, you have something to say? I must admit, I’m nearly impressed with your performance today, DiNozzo, but then again, you’ve had plenty of practice, haven’t you.”

“Doing what, he asked, fooling psychologists?”

“No, deception.” She stood before him, now, walking around him, studying him intently, like a buyer assessing a horse. 

“I’m used to working undercover, yes. Did that quite a few times back in Baltimore. Not so much in Peoria, that was more of a straight forward police…”

“Shut up,” she shouted. 

Gibbs moved to get up, but Tony halted his movement with a mere look. This was his battle to fight, too. 

He kept silent, waiting for her next move. Gibbs remained seated, but Tony knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet much longer. 

Shepard’s face was flushed, her eyes shiny and large. She looked almost ill, he realized. She opened her bag and fished out a large white envelope, 12 by 9 inches. 

“You know what this is, Gibbs? This is the truth about your golden boy there. You second in command? He’s been lying to you all these years. In fact, he’s lied to everyone he’s ever known.” A smile spread slowly across her face

“But there’s another side of you Gibbs doesn’t know about, isn’t there. That’s not all you want from him, is it. Don’t you understand, Jethro? He’s using you.” A quiet vehemence had crept into her voice. If looks could kill, Tony would be nothing more than a pile of ashes on Gibbs’ hard wood floors. 

“For Christ’s sake, Jen, you got something to say? Then say it and get the hell out.” Gibbs exploded, unable to contain his rage any longer.

“You don’t just come into my house and harass a member of my team, a friend…”

“Friend? He’s your friend?” 

“You value friendship, don’t you, Jethro? We were friends once, you valued my opinion as much as you value his now.” 

“Are you jealous, Jenny?” Gibbs couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Something defiant appeared in her eyes, but was shut away.

“Of you?” She smiled. One of those icy smiles that could send shivers down Tony’s spine. 

“A stubborn middle-aged man, who either buries himself in work or spends his free time in a filthy basement, working on yet another boat, reminiscing yet another failed marriage.” 

“I’m not jealous of you, Jethro, I pity you,” she spat out. 

“But my concern now isn’t you, it’s Tony. He’s too attached to you to do an acceptable job. A man who does anything to please his boss is no longer a reliable agent.”

“Are you accusing me of cutting corners, fabricating evidence, just to please my boss?” Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was too insane, even for a woman clearly headed for the coo-coo house.

“Maybe he would notice you, maybe he could appreciate you, maybe he could even love you, isn’t that what you hoped for, DiNozzo? Someone to love?”

He willed himself not to wince. She cut too close to the truth. Shepard studied him intently, like she’d noticed something, a subtle change he hadn’t been able to sensor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gibbs shifting, readying himself for what was about to come.

“You like older men, don’t you, Tony.” She was circling him again, high heels clicking against the hard wood floor every time she walked off the carpet by the door. “I’ve always thought your oh-so obvious admiration for Gibbs was a result of your own dear daddy ignoring you.” 

“What, no answer? Not normally the quiet type, are ya, DiNozzo.” She smiled again, reminding him of a female Jack Nicholson in The Shining, right before he started typing ‘All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.’ Well, there was certainly nothing dull about Shepard tonight. 

He kept quiet, just held her gaze as she paced the living room, turning her attention to the envelope in her hand once more. 

“You trust Tony, don’t you, Jethro.” 

“Implicitly,” he replied calmly. 

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but he’s been lying to you all these years. He’s not who you think, what you think.”

“So you keep saying, Jenny. Wanna elaborate?”

“Elaborate? She pulled out a stack of pictures and threw them in Gibbs’ lap. “That elaboration enough for you?” she smirked. 

“This is your big reveal? DiNozzo crying in a locker room?” Gibbs threw the pictures on the floor and got up. 

“Look at them!” she yelled. “He’s having sex with a man, an older man and a young guy in the showers.”

“I never had sex with Coach,” Tony said quietly. “And anyway, why’s this even relevant now? We’re a civilian agency, not military.”

“I’m not talking about your sexuality per se,” Shepard retorted. “I’m talking about the deceit, the lies, that way you’ve played us all, not in the least Gibbs.”

“Enough.” Gibbs stood in front of Shepard, rage radiating from him like heat waves. He took her by the arm and dragged her to the front door before pushing her outside. She stumbled and twisted her foot as her high-healed shoes slipped on the porch. 

“We’re not done,” he promised, slamming the door shut in her face. From inside his hall he could see her limping towards her car, speeding off as she got in.

“Tony, please,” Gibbs groaned as he slumped against the door. His leg was in agony from dragging Shepard out of his house. He shouldn’t have put so much weight on his injured leg, but in the heat of the moment he didn’t care.

Tony was by his side, supporting him back into the living room and helping him onto the couch. 

“Holy shit,” he muttered

“Ya think, DiNozzo?!” 

“Abby left just before she arrived,“ he sighed. “Lucky break. I think she would have gone for the jugular had she been here.” 

“This was Abby’s errand? What was she doing here?”

“She dropped off some flowers and a cuddly bear for you. They’re over on the bookshelf there, where she put them.” 

Tony went over and looked more closely at the toy. Then he snorted. “That’s not a cuddly bear, that’s a nanny cam!” He roared with laughter, leaving Gibbs looking more and more puzzled. 

“What? C’mon, Tony, what’s so funny?” He walked up to him, looking more closely at the little toy. 

“I can’t be sure, but she either rigged this in case Shepard came by, or she was hoping to catch us in flagrante delicto.” 

“Which is it, Abs,” he grinned, looking into the camera before kissing Gibbs passionately. He winked at the nanny cam again, and went into the kitchen. They both needed to a beer to cool off, and something to eat. Tony rummaged through the freezer and pulled out some leftover stew. He left it on the counter to defrost a bit. They would heat it up later when they were ready. Opening the bottles, he sat back down on the couch, taking a long swig. 

“You know what this means, don’t you? We have the Wicked Witch if the West on tape,  
threatening me. Strike two!”

Suddenly drained, he lay down on the couch with Gibbs resting his head on Tony’s chest. The gentle ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner calmed them both down, slowly easing the tension away.

An hour later the doorbell rang and a sheepish looking Abby stood on Gibbs’ porch, clutching what seemed to be a movie. Tony invited her in, asking if she wanted something to drink. The French doors were opened up into the garden, letting in a cool breeze. Abby looked at them questioningly.

“Foul air,” Gibbs explained.

“Ah, yes,” she replied, handing Gibbs a DVD, blushing lightly before she tried to explain. 

“You know, she was sounding so desperate when she realized the psychologist wouldn’t help her, that I was afraid she would come here, do something stupid. And if she did, well, then we should be prepared.” 

“And you know, she grinned mischievously, if I happened to get some of the good stuff on tape? Well, what’s a girl to do?” she giggled. 

“That kiss was soo hot, by the way.”

Gibbs didn’t know whether to slap her over the head or give her a kiss. He settled for a hug, holding her close. 

“There’s enough food for all of us,” he said, “Tony’s heating up some of that stew I made the other night.”

They moved to go into the dining room when Gibbs suddenly stopped, looking at her quizzically. 

“Now, Abigail. I’m not gonna find any teddy bears in our bedroom, am I?”


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five

Tony closed the door behind Abby and locked it securely. They needed a quiet evening, just the two of them. He didn’t look forward to going into the office tomorrow, and frankly, didn’t quite know what else Shepard could have to say. 

Returning to the kitchen, he decided they needed a cup of coffee, made from his hidden stash. A bag of Viennese Roast Columbian coffee, bought at a specialty shop this afternoon. Not as strong as the sludge Gibbs normally favored, but Tony wanted to keep his stomach lining. He made a pot and carried two mugs into the living room where Gibbs was sitting by the French doors, looking into the back garden. 

Two squirrels were fighting over the seeds Tony had put on the bird feeder yesterday, running up and down a tree, and chasing each other around the garden. Finally they seemed to reach a truce, carrying away food to their respective hoards. 

“Smart move,” Gibbs commented, nodding towards the two combatants, raiding the feeder from opposite sides.

“The big one’s probably planning to raid the little one’s hoard later tonight,” Tony chuckled; as he handed a steaming cup of coffee to the man he loved. 

“This is good stuff,” Gibbs murmured, savoring his first taste of the hot brew. 

“I’ve found this little hole-in-the-wall shop where they sell the most amazing coffee. I thought I’d check it out.” Tony perched on Gibbs’ armchair, put his arm around the other man’s shoulder and drew him closer.

“Didn’t know you cared that much about your coffee, Tony,” Gibbs smiled, rubbing his face against the soft fabric of Tony’s sweater. 

“I don’t,” Tony leaned in for a slow kiss, “but you do.” 

“I could get used to this,” Gibbs sighed.

“What, good coffee and a great kiss?” 

“Having you around,” he said quietly. “I know it’s too soon to move in, but I would like us to spend as much time together as we can. And it doesn’t have to be here, you know, we’ll alternate. Don’t wanna loose more time.” 

“I know.” Tony kissed the top of his head as he snuggled closer. “I’m not looking forward to sleeping alone again, either,” he sighed. “We need to work it out as we go along, Jethro. I’m too drained right now to think about anything. And the last thing I wanna think about is packing my bags and going home.”

“You holding up?” Gibbs pulled back a bit to get a good look at the man sitting next to him. 

“Yeah…no…not really. There was so much venom and hatred spewing forth from that woman it nearly scared me. I haven’t paid much attention to what Ziva said, you know about me having to be careful, but that banshee raving on in our living room tonight, she was…well…not quite right,” he said carefully, trying to put his thoughts into words. 

“I’ve seen her this driven before, in France, but not with this added element of hatred and jealousy.” 

Gibbs got up, grabbed his crutches and walked towards the stairs. “You coming?” he called over his shoulder. “I need a shower.” 

Tony got up and stretched languidly, closed his eyes and reached for the ceiling. When he opened them again, Gibbs was staring at him, his expression a mix of pure lust and deep love. It nearly took Tony’s breath away. A sense of calm enveloped him, soothing away the tension the afternoon’s events. 

“C’mere,” Gibbs reached out his hand, and drew Tony close, just breathing in the scent of him. “I needed that,” he sighed. 

They made their way upstairs, with Tony shedding his clothes as they went. As he stepped out of his pants, Gibbs groaned.

“You in pain, babe?” Tony teased, knowing full well the effect he had on the older man. 

“I’ll get you for this,” Gibbs growled, sitting down on the stool they still kept in the bathroom. He divested his clothes in a hurry, leaving them in a pile by the hamper.

“You getting sloppy, Marine?” Tony cocked an eyebrow, looking at him sternly. 

Gibbs laughed, a rich, hearty laugh Tony hadn’t heard often, and the knowledge he’d made him feel like this, gave Tony the warm and fuzzies, as Abby would say. 

Together they ducked into the shower, letting the warm water wash everything that had happened this afternoon away.

******

The following morning Tony drifted slowly towards consciousness. He was still basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking the night before. The first time they made love it was intense and frantic, both men racing towards completion, having waited too long for this to happen to slow down. 

But last night, things had been a bit different. Gibbs had made love to him, all of him. He had filled him physically and mentally, enveloped him in a feeling of togetherness, mixed with desire and love. Deep all encompassing love. It had been slow and lazy, each taking the time to map the other man’s body, caressing and exploring. In the end, Gibbs had turned him on his side, entering Tony from behind as he held him close, sliding in and out in a maddeningly slow pace. In the end, all Tony could feel was Gibbs. Inside him, around him. Nothing else existed, just the two of them. His orgasm had taken him by surprise and he’d cried out, just faintly registering Gibbs muffled gasp a minute later. 

He turned around, wanting to feel Gibbs close again. The bed was empty. The other side of the bed was cold to the touch and when he listened, the house was very quiet. Too quiet. He walked downstairs into the kitchen only to find it empty. Looking around, he saw a note propped up against the coffee maker. He snatched it up, as a sense of foreboding doom suddenly looming in the room. 

The note was brief. ‘I need to do this, Tony, need to make this right. J.’

Tony put the note back down and groaned loudly. How the hell did he manage to sneak out of the house like that? Tony ran to the front door and was about to run outside when he remembered he was still naked. Shit. He made sure both cars were still in the driveway before resigning. At least Gibbs hadn’t tried to drive himself. Realizing it was a losing battle he went in search of the bathroom. It was nearly seven, and he needed to get ready, anyway. 

Drying off, he looked into the bedroom closet, wondering what to wear. The meeting called for a certain degree of formality, and he chose a dark suit. It wasn’t his favorite, but what he’d named a power suit. Well tailored, conservative. A crisp white shirt and dark purple tie completed the look. He wondered what Gibbs was doing at this very moment. If last night’s meeting was anything to go by, nothing pleasant. Sighing, he walked to his car. He would soon enough find out anyway.

******

“Hello, Jenny.” 

A startled Shepard whipped around at the sound of Gibbs’ voice. 

She quickly composed herself and smiled icily. “Breaking and entering, Special Agent Gibbs. Now isn’t that going to look good on your record.”

“Not worse than extortion, falsifying evidence…the list goes on, Jenny.”

“It’s Director Shepard, Agent Gibbs.” 

“Whatever you say, Jenny.” His face was impossible to read, half hidden in the darkness. She turned on the lights, looking more closely at the man she had been in love with once. He looked confident, she realized. This infuriated her further. 

“Extortion? Falsifying evidence? My, oh my what tales we weave…”

“I think, Jenny, the appropriate quote would be ‘what a tangled web we weave’. And I’ve gotta tell you, Director Shepard, you’re well and truly tangled.” 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re on about. Is this another one of your tall tales?” She felt confident again. She had gone off the rails last night, but was certain her side of the story would be the one people would believe.

She went over to her desk, and sat down behind it. If Gibbs thought he could beat her at her own game, he had another thing coming. 

“Why are you here, Gibbs? Protecting your little boy? I thought DiNozzo would be able to defend himself, but then again, I’ve been wrong about him before, haven’t I.”

She took a sip of her coffee, looking composed and ready. 

“I must say, Gibbs, you didn’t seem too surprised at finding out Tony is gay.”

“He’s bi, actually, and why should it matter?”

“You don’t care he’s lied to you? Betrayed your trust?”

“There have been other people who have failed me far worse.” There it was again, that little half smile that made her stomach flutter with uncertainty. 

“Like who?”

Gibbs got out of his chair and walked over to Shepard, sitting down in front of her. He had two files in his hand. The slimmer of the two was a black file he was almost caressing. The thicker file was a dark red one, with what looked like bats at the cover. She frowned, it didn’t look very official. Whatever Gibbs thought he had, it couldn’t be anything substantial. 

“You.” The statement was delivered matter-of-factly, as blue eyes held hers steadily. 

There it was again, that little seed of uncertainty at the back of her mind. 

Shepard frowned, wondering what he thought he had up his sleeve this time. 

“How did you phrase it last night, Jethro? ‘For Christ’s sake, Jethro, you got something to say? Then say it and get the hell out.’”

“I can’t remember,” Gibbs smiled. “Why don’t we check it out? What did I teach you, Jenny, trust, but verify, wasn’t it?”

He turned around and an image of Gibbs’ living room filled the plasma screen. Shepard watched in horror as the scene form last night was played out before her eyes. Her mind went blank as she was forced to see herself rant and rave, threaten and abuse DiNozzo. 

“You taped it, you little shit?” 

“Someone with my best interests at heart placed the camera there without my knowledge.” 

“And I’m supposed to believe you? You think you can come in here and blackmail me?”

“That’s rich coming from you, Jen.” 

“What the hell’s that supposed to mean,” she snarled.

Gibbs turned around and pressed another button. Her own voice, getting more and more agitated as she tried to get the psychologist to fabricate evidence. 

“You had my office bugged?” Shepard’s voice was lethal. She was not going down without a fight. “How do you intend to explain that? That tape is not admissible in court, how on earth could you think this would have any influence on how I’m handling DiNozzo?” She laughed, “You’ve gotta do better than this,” she smirked. 

“You think you’re the only one with friends in high places, Jenny?”

“Friends, Jethro? You haven’t cared about politics your entire life. Don’t try playing with the pros, Gibbs, you’re way out of your league.” 

Gibbs remained unfazed. “Remember Nice, Jenny?”

A frisson of fear shot through her. “Of course I remember Nice. What about it? Are you suddenly begrudging me the successful outcome of the LeCourt case?”

“Mossad has always referred to it as the Yitzhak Cohen case.” 

“Mossad? Who’s Cohen? What are you talking about, Jethro.” The Mossad angle had her curious, but now she was getting tired of this whole charade. 

He turned over the file in his hands and she could see the Mossad insignia embossed in silver on the front. Gibbs pulled out what looked like a photograph and slid it across the desk towards her. 

Michel LeCourt’s somber face was staring back at her, bringing back fond memories of her greatest triumph to date. 

“I took out a terrorist cell planning attacks all over the Mediterranean. I saved hundreds, maybe thousands of lives. I’m proud of what I did. What’s Mossad involvement in this, and who’s Cohen?”

“Cohen was an Israeli double agent who’d infiltrated the terrorist cell you took out. He had gained the trust of El Haziri, the head of The Light of Allah. If he had lived, he would have provided Mossad will intelligence concerning terrorist cells all around the Mediterranean.” 

“And how does that concern me?”

“Michel LeCourt was Yitzhak Cohen. Your craving for personal gain made you take a short cut. We never had a chance to look at the latest Intel, we just rushed to Nice, remember?” 

He paused. 

“Interesting read, this Mossad file. Told me all about who provided the French police with the information that got me arrested on murder charges. Remember that little tidbit of fact, Director Shepard?” he said calmly.

Shepard went cold. No. Not possible. 

“What, found another crime you want to pin on me? My, oh my, aren’t you the paranoid one tonight. Besides, are you telling me that Mossad knew I’d killed one of their own and never did anything about it?” She laughed. “Just how stupid to you think I am?”

“Apparently, it took them a couple of years to solve the case, to track you down. You wondering how stupid I think you are? Let me spell it out for you, Jenny.”

“You went after my team, Jenny, the people I care about. Your personal vendetta against Tony will hurt the job we’re expected to do here. You think I don’t know how to play ball, Jen, think again. I had a very interesting talk to Senator Nash this morning. He’s a close personal friend of mine; we served in the Gulf together. He had a friendly chat with SecNav over breakfast. Did you know he’s the godfather to Nash’ eldest daughter?“ He smiled, a feral smile Jenny knew he reserved for the moment he took down a perp, got his prey. 

“I may not play this game very often, Director Shepard, but when I do? I definitely play with the big boys.”

“Stay the hell out of my team and out of my life. You even consider firing or transferring Tony out of here, my entire dossier goes straight to the top. Including the files revealing you cooperated with DiNozzo’s dad.” 

Shepard felt faint. Blood thundering in her ears made it difficult to hear what Gibbs said.

He leaned close. “Cancel your meeting with Tony. This little show of yours has just been pulled.” A quiet menace was evident in his voice. 

She became aware he meant now. She looked into his face and saw a fierce determination mixed with another emotion she couldn’t quite place. Loathing. It was loathing, she realized. All respect he might have had for her was gone, because she couldn’t control her jealousy, her need for complete control.

Acknowledging defeat for now, she picked up the phone and told Cynthia to cancel her meeting with Special Agent DiNozzo. She also informed her secretary she would be unavailable for the rest of the day. 

“Get out,” she hissed, anger flaring up again. 

Jethro just smiled, collected his files and returned to the bull pen. He felt elated and drained at the same time. And a little apprehensive. He didn’t quite know how Tony would react to having his battle fought for him. Hopefully not too badly. 

A few minutes later Shepard left the building, no doubt trying to regain control of the situation. Jethro didn’t care. This was a battle he would not lose. The stakes were just too high. 

The rest of the team had arrived. They’d left him in peace, knowing he’d talk to them as soon as he was ready. A few minutes later Tony rounded the corner and dropped his bag by his desk. 

“Conference room, Gibbs. Now.” 

If Ziva and McGee were surprised at him ordering Gibbs around, they kept it to themselves, just continued their work. Gibbs knew full well the minute he left the bull pen they would inform the rest of the team and wait for the outcome. 

Gibbs flipped the switch and turned to face Tony.

“Listen,” he began, “I’m sorry I…”

The rest of the sentence was swallowed as he found himself with an armful of DiNozzo, kissing him thoroughly before pulling back, resting his forehead against Gibbs’.

“Thank you,” he murmured, “for doing this for us. I know you needed it.”

“You’re not mad?”

“I’m glad and pissed as hell. I can fight my own battles, but I also know you know that. This was for you as much as it was for me, I get that,” he smiled. 

“Is it over?” Tony asked.

“Hopefully,” Gibbs answered as he flipped the emergency switch again. 

“No matter what, we’re in this together, right?”

“From here on out, Tony.”


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six

McGee could barely contain his curiosity after Tony had left the bull pen. He’d been in the office since five am, to help Gibbs set up the recordings Abby’d made over the past few days. Although he felt slightly uncomfortable leaving Tony out of the loop, Gibbs had made it clear this was something he needed to do. Past experience had taught McGee not to argue with the Boss when he was in that particular mode. 

Abby had been in since six, and she was practically giddy with glee. She kept muttering about dead witches and strike three, as she knocked the final few nails into her little coffin. McGee had promised himself, never, ever to mess with her. Abby in full protective mode was a scary thing to be around. That combined with a looming CafPow overdose, kept him out of range. 

The way Tony had ordered Gibbs around had been uncanny. McGee had never seen Tony like that, like he could barely contain his rage. Hopefully it was all an act, but he wasn’t totally convinced. 

A faint ping signaled the return of the elevator and he kept his eyes glued to the report in front of him. A shadow fell in his desk and he looked up. Tony. McGee swallowed nervously. Maybe he’d learned about his involvement in the deception, and was demanding a one-on-one with him. Just the two of them. Within that tiny space. Tony said nothing, just kept staring.

“Look, I…I’m sorry if…”

“Never apologize, McGee.” Suddenly all traces of anger was wiped off and the old Tony shone through. McGee looked at him more closely. No, not quite the old Tony. He looked more settled, happy. ‘You idiot,’ McGee thought to himself, ‘the man’s in love, of course he looks happy.’ 

“What?” Tony looked at him curiously. 

He considered brushing it off, but decided against it. “You look happy, Tony. It’s a good look on you,” he smiled.

******

“I am happy.” Tony glanced at Gibbs, who was talking to Ziva, before heading out. He had his daily physio appointment with Andrew. Ducky was waiting downstairs to drive him over. Hopefully they’ll make it there on time, Tony thought wryly. The good doctor’s navigational skills weren’t always on par with his medical ones. 

“How did Shepard react?” 

“Let’s put it this way, Probie, if she could have my head on a stake outside, she’d be a very happy lady. Don’t think she’s too happy with the rest of you either; she’s bound to know out who help us out.” 

“We’d do it all over again, Tony, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Thanks, man.” Tony put a Danish and a coffee on McGee’s desk before sitting down by his own. Suddenly he grinned broadly. 

“What’s so funny, Tony?” Ziva asked. To her amazement he blushed lightly before answering.

“I just realized there’s someone there when I get home,” he said sheepishly. 

Ziva looked at him carefully. “You think of Gibbs’ house as home?” 

“I…,” Tony fell silent. “Now, this is gonna sound so sappy, I know. It’s not so much the place, as the fact that we’re there together.”

“Aaw,” Ziva teased,” who knew you were such a romantic, Tony. Ouch!” she yelped as a perfectly aimed Danish smashed into her forehead. 

“Now, do I have to give you kids a proper spanking?” Abby asked as she took in the spectacle in front of her. “I can’t leave you guys alone for one minute,” she chided.

“Spanking, huh?” Tony cocked an eyebrow. He leaned in closer and whispered in Abby’s ear. “That certainly explains some of the items you brought for me and Gibbs to play with.” 

******

Jenny Shepard tried to collect her thoughts; she needed to decide what to do next. Right now she didn’t care about DiNozzo. All she could focus on was the way Gibbs’ team had betrayed her. She had no doubt in her mind that they were all behind this. Hacking into her computer, bugging her office, hidden cameras in Jethro’s living room. That took a combined effort of them all. How dare they, she swore, go against their own director like that? 

She’d been driving around aimlessly for about an hour now, it was the quickest way to clear her mind. This had not turned out as she’d hoped, as she’d assumed this morning. This was supposed to be her triumphant moment, not this walk of shame. 

She realized she had completely underestimated the loyalty Gibbs commanded of his men. And women. The fact that Abby was helping Gibbs didn’t surprise her one bit, but Ziva? That hurt. Why would she do this? She considered the different scenarios for a while. Maybe he was sleeping with her. As far as she knew, none of Gibbs’ red heads had been around for a while. Even that woodworking maniac had to have needs, she snorted. If he was breaking the rules, she’d find out. And Ziva did have a thing for strong men. 

She slammed her hands in the steering wheel, still reeling from the shock of seeing herself rant and rage like that. If that tape came out, she’d be ruined. Her credibility was at stake here. Time to put out a few fires, she decided, picking up the phone. 

“Cynthia, could you arrange a meeting with SecNav at his earliest convenience? I need to speak with him urgently. Set it up and get back to me,” she ordered and hung up the phone before Cynthia had a chance to respond. 

A few seconds later her cell rang and she flipped it open, already irritated by the interruption.

“Shepard,” she replied curtly. 

“It’s Cynthia, Director Shepard,” her secretary began.

“Yes?”

“SecNav has already summoned you to his office at 0900, tomorrow morning.” 

Sheppard’s hands tightened around the steering wheel as she fought to keep her voice calm. “Is there an agenda for the meeting?”

“Not that I know of, Director.” 

“Fine. I’ll be out of the office for the rest of the day. Unless there’s an emergency I’m not to be disturbed.” 

Shepard hung up and glanced at her watch. It was already 10. She needed to use the time wisely should she convince the SecNav of her motives in this case. 

******

“So, my dear friend, how are things in the Gibbs household?” Ducky had volunteered to take him to his physio appointment at Bethesda, claiming he needed to get out of the office for a while. But Gibbs suspected he also wanted some alone time with him.

“Is Anthony holding up? And how about you, it’s been a while since you last lived with someone.” 

Gibbs smiled inwardly at the way his old friend phrased his questions.

“If you think about it, Ducky, Tony’s been a part of my life for a very long time now. None of my ex-wives have fit so well into the life I’m leading. And he understands, Ducky. He’s been there, right at my side. I can’t tell you what a relief that is, not having to explain everything. I’m not that good with words.” 

“No, you’re not, I’m afraid. But you seem to be giving in an effort, if I may say so. Young Anthony seems very content, I must say.” Ducky smiled. He was driving up Massachusetts Avenue having navigated the Scott Circle roundabout. Gibbs looked at the passing traffic, thinking back at the scene in the conference room. 

With all the pressure Tony was under right now, for a moment he was afraid this was the final straw, the thing that would make him break. The former Marine would never admit it, but he’d been nervous when he followed the man he loved into that elevator. Had he stepped over the line, done irreparable damage?

“He reminds me of someone I once knew.” Ducky continued. “Charles Montgomery. We went to medical school together in Edinburgh, a very charming young man. Very handsome, too. Quite a hit with the ladies. He stole my date more than once, I’m afraid. Anyway…” he glanced at Gibbs, who had a slightly glazed look in his eyes. 

“Oh, dear, I’m rattling on again, aren’t I? I’m so sorry, Jethro. I just wanted to say, do cherish what you’ve found. It’s a rare gift, my dear friend, to find someone who completes you like Tony does.” 

“I have every intention of making this last, Ducky, but I still can’t quite believe he’d want a stubborn old bastard like me,” he said wryly. 

“And yet he does, Jethro. I do believe the boy loves you just the way you are.” 

Deep in thought, the rest of the ride was spent in silence as both men contemplated the mysterious ways life works. Ducky was lost in the sweet memories of a long forgotten girl, while Gibbs was preoccupied with the here and now, pondering how they should work things out in the weeks to come. 

******

Tony threw his bag in the hall closet and toed out of his shoes. Unlike this morning, the house was filled with what sounded like the news and Gibbs talking in the kitchen. He popped his head around the door, and saw Gibbs on the phone as he looked out the window, watching as the afternoon sun cast shadows across the yard.

“Hopefully that’s good news, Steve, call me as soon as you know.” Gibbs noticed Tony looking at him curiously and held out an arm, waving him over. “Thanks again, give Laura and Ingrid my love. Yeah, I will,” he laughed, and hung up. Turning towards Tony he drew him close and kissed him lightly. 

“Who’s Steve?” Tony asked. 

“That was Senator Nash, Steve Nash, we served in the Gulf together,” Gibbs replied as he nuzzled Tony’s neck. 

“Hey,” the younger man laughed, “focus, will ya! What was that all about, what’s the good news you were talking about?”

“Laura is his wife, and Ingrid their eldest daughter. What’s more important is that SecNav is Ingrid’s godfather.” 

“Aah!” Tony cocked an eyebrow. “You playing her game now, Jethro?” 

“When she went to your dad, Tony, all bets were off.”

Tony winced as he was reminded of his father’s betrayal. “Whatever gets her off my back,” he shrugged. “You think they’ll believe us? Or will we have to show them what we have.”

“He’s coming over tonight, Tony. We need to go over this material with him.” 

“All of it?” 

“I trust him with my life, Tony. He won’t care or tell anyone that you’re bi. Besides, he owes me. I saved his ass once, we got caught in a crossfire, barely got out of there alive.” 

“Don’t,” Tony said. “Don’t need to hear about that tonight.” He shook his head. “Did you invite the Senator for dinner, or are we eating before he gets here.” 

“I’ve ordered Chinese. Didn’t feel like cooking tonight.” 

“How’s your leg?” Tony took a step back and studied him more closely. 

“It’s fine. I’m just a bit tired, that’s all. Andrew’s pleased with my progress. I can put a bit more weight on my leg now.” 

“Did you have a chat with Dr North about our extra curricular activities?” Tony asked innocently, remembering the last conversation with the female doctor. 

“No,” Gibbs snorted. “My extracurricular schedule is just fine,” he grinned. “In fact, I’ve got…uh…Woodworking 101 planned for this evening.” 

“Reeeally?” Tony leaned in close, stopping just before his lips met Gibbs’, only to slowly trace the outline of Gibbs’ mouth with his tongue. The older man moaned quietly before eliminating the distance between them, kissing Tony hungrily as he pressed their bodies together. 

Tony’s body soaked up the heat radiating off Gibbs, as he felt tense muscles starting to relax. A loud knock on the front door interrupted the rising passion as dinner signaled its arrival.

“No, no, no!” Tony complained. “Why do people keep doing that?” 

Gibbs just chuckled as he gave him one last kiss. “Go get the food, there’s money on the table. I’ll find us something to drink.” He gave Tony a slight push in the direction of the front door and had to smile at his lead agent moving reluctantly towards the hallway.

******  
A couple of hours later they were sitting around the dining room table with their laptops and files spread around them. They’d already gone over the Mossad dossier and Senator Nash was now watching the footage of Shepard as she lashed into Tony in stunned silence. Tony had left the room, supposedly to get coffee. The truth was he didn’t need to see the proof of his father’s deception played over and over again. He’d watched it enough times already. 

After hearing the audio recording of the Director ordering Dr. Lynley to fabricate evidence if none were found he was shaking his head, muttering to himself in disbelief. 

“What the hell is going on at NCIS? Why is she doing this, Jethro, is this some kind of power play?”

“It’s like she’s possessed, Steve. I’ve seen her like this before, but not this…vicious.” 

“And you’ve told me the full story here, right?”

“You know all that I think is relevant to this situation, Steve. That’s all I can say, I don’t truly know why she’s doing this, so there’s no way of knowing whether you’ve got the whole story, or not.” 

They’d decided against telling Steve about them. As long as this was information Shepard didn’t have, it wasn’t necessary. Besides, Gibbs didn’t want to put his friend in that situation, knowing they were breaking the rules. Not that an unauthorized bugging of the office of the director of NCIS wasn’t already enough, he smirked. 

“I’m sorry about your father,” Steve said as Tony returned to the dining room. “I know not all parents are happy to find out their children are gay or bisexual, but this goes way beyond anything I’ve encountered in the past, personally at least.” 

“Yeah, well, I’ve always been a huge disappointment to him, this is just the icing on the cake, believe me.”

They kept going over the options, and an hour later Nash left. He would speak to the SecNav before his meeting with Shepard in the morning. The Senator’s main concern was making sure the agency was run efficiently, but they needed to make sure Shepard’s vendetta didn’t cost NCIS their best agents.

Tony cleared the table and locked everything in Gibbs’ safe before heading upstairs for a shower. Gibbs had already had one as he got home, and Tony was glad to have this moment alone to gather his thoughts. Just one more day before his fate was decided. He didn’t want to go over his options if Shepard managed to convince the powers that be that she was acting in the best interest of NCIS. He knew he could get a job in DC. Fornell might bark, but he’d hire him if he wanted to work for the Feds. The problem was, he didn’t. 

He turned off the cooling water and dried himself quickly. Heading into the bedroom he noticed a soft warm glow shining through the partly closed door. Pushing gently, it opened to reveal Gibbs lying naked in the middle of the bed, dozing as he listened to soft music playing on the small radio on the chest of drawers. 

As Tony approached the bed, he woke up, stretched and turned over on his side, patting the bed.

“C’mere,” he said, his voice slightly gravelly from sleep, “and lose that towel. You ready for my lesson?” 

“Woodworking 101, was it?” Tony remained where he was, just drinking in the sight of the other man. He might call himself old, but his body was muscular and well defined with lightly tanned smooth skin that Tony loved to touch and taste. 

“Yup, now get your ass over here, or you’ll get a weeks detention.” 

“A week, all alone in a room with you…now how’s that a deterrent?”

“No sex, and no TV,” Gibbs explained. 

“You sure I can’t persuade you to be lenient,” Tony purred as he removed his towel, revealing his hardening cock in the process. He stroked his shaft a couple of times, growing completely erect before he lay down. 

Gibbs rolled him over and pinned Tony beneath him. 

The young Italian turned his head to one side, giving him easy access. Gibbs nuzzled Tony's neck, breathing in the spicy scent of his cologne before tasting, licking a line up the side of his throat, along the jaw line before kissing him, exploring every part of his mouth with his tongue. He slid down Tony's body, who arched his back, hungry for more of Gibbs’ mouth on him. Gibbs lowered his head to tease his nipples, sucking and biting lightly until Tony moaned and his hand clenched Gibbs’ shoulders before flinging them to each side, grabbing the comforter, needing something to hold on to. 

”Please,” Tony gasped. “I need you in me, now…”

Gibbs laughed, a low rich sound that sent waves of emotions through Tony. 

Sliding even lower, Gibbs’ hands cupped Tony's ass, squeezing and lifting, as he took his cock deep in his mouth. A needy sound escaped Tony as his rock hard dick slid in and out of Gibbs’ hot wet mouth. 

“More, I want more!” Tony groaned, nudging Gibbs along. He knelt up, reaching past Tony for the drawer in the nightstand where they kept the lube. Tony drew up his legs automatically, feet flat on the bed, giving his lover easier access. Gibbs kissed his stomach before slicking up a finger. 

He brushed lightly over the opening to Tony's body, adding pressure, circling it with his finger, slipping inside a just a little at a time. Tony tried to speed things up, needing to feel Gibbs inside him, but Gibbs' free hand rested on his stomach, a warning to stay still. 

"Don't move.”

Gibbs added another finger as he continued to stretch Tony open, slowly and patiently, watching him pant into the pillow as he fought not to move. 

”Fuck, Jethro, now! “

“Turn over; I need you on your side,” he said, nudging him along. “My leg can’t take the weight yet.”

Tony turned towards him, wrapped his long legs around Gibbs and just kissed him, slowly and deeply. Running his hands up and down Gibbs’ back, he lost himself in the sensation of being close, physically and emotionally to another person. It felt liberating and frightening, to give himself over to someone else like that. Tony opened eyes he hadn’t realized were closed and looked into Gibbs’ blue. 

“You know I love you, don’t you,” Gibbs asked.

“I do, and I love you too. Doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it.” Tony kissed him once more before turning on his side.

“Don’t make me beg again,” he declared, earning another one of those throaty laughs he relished. 

“I won’t,” Gibbs murmured and in one smooth thrust he was buried deep inside Tony, who nearly screamed in pure pleasure as his lover started sliding in and out, keeping the rhythm slow and easy, letting it build in both of them, taking his time, trying to make this last. 

It was futile and they both knew it. Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and started stroking. The faint tremors running through Tony told Gibbs the other man was on the brink, too. Gibbs started thrusting harder into that velvety tight heat. The young Italian had closed his eyes now, fists clenched around the sheets, moaning and mumbling incoherently. Waves of pleasure rippled through Tony’s body each time Gibbs buried his cock inside him. Shifting slightly, he sought to find Tony’s prostate. Suddenly Tony cried out, hips jerking.

“So close, Jethro, soo close,” he hissed. Tony reached for his throbbing cock, long fingers curling around his leaking shaft, replacing the older man’s hand with his own.

“Come for me, Tony,” Gibbs gasped, thrusting harder, more erratic as he picked up the pace. Tony’s body grew rigid, his head tipped back against Gibbs, soft lips seeking his as white hot cum splattered the sheets. Internal spasms milked Gibbs as he buried himself deep inside Tony one final time, crying out hoarsely as he came. 

Tony grabbed some baby wipes and cleaned them both up a bit. Sinking back into the pillows, he sighed contentedly as Gibbs wrapped himself around him as they both dosed off. Nothing else really mattered than the fact they were together, here and now.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven

Author’s Note: This is the last chapter of a story that has turned into something quite different than I intended when I started out. You have all made this such a wonderful ride, and I’m asking you to stay on for the final lap.

It’s also the part where you all have to give me quite a bit of artistic license. Unfortunately, there was no answer to be found on the (real) NCIS official website’s FAQ page to my question: What would SecNav do if the NCIS Director lost her marbles and went after her MCRT, who in turn bugged her office, hacked into her computer and made secret footage of her. All to prevent her from firing the team’s second in command, and also from discovering that the lead agent and his second in command were involved in a gay relationship. No matter how hard I looked, still no luck ;)

So this is MY take on this. I will be referring to non-existing titles, I’m no expert on American Labor law, have not read the FLSA, and don’t know enough about litigation to make this real. For that I ask you to be lenient, and ignore any blatant mistakes. 

This is, after all, the wonderful world of make believe! 

Thank you all for reading! 

Hilde J

***************************************************************************

The smell of freshly made coffee met Tony when he padded into the kitchen the next morning. Gibbs was sitting at the table, browsing through the morning paper. Breakfast was laid out, and Tony suddenly realized he was starving. All that sex was a great way to build up an appetite, he thought, smiling to himself. 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, DiNozzo, we’ve got to get to the office.” 

“How can you possibly know what I’m thinking? And what do you mean by ‘we’?”

“You’ve got that look.” Gibbs took another sip of coffee, apparently savoring every last drop. 

“Like the one you’ve got now? Don’t try and avoid the question, by the way. It won’t fly.”

“Yes, I’m coming into the office today. We won’t know how things will play out today. I wanna be there in case she does something stupid. I need talk to Ducky, as well.”

“I’ll be ready in twenty,” Tony said, and headed back upstairs to grab a quick shower. 

When he returned to the kitchen, Gibbs was still sitting where he’d left him. “Sit down,” he asked. 

“What’s up?” Tony felt a growing sense of unease. He hadn’t seen Gibbs look this serious in a long time. 

“Listen…” Gibbs hesitated before continuing; “I think it’s best if you moved back to your flat for a couple of days.” 

Tony’s hands tightened around the backpack he was holding. He glanced over at Gibbs, who looked very serious.

“Why?” he managed to ask. “I mean, I know we’re not living together, but why now, and why tonight?”

“It’s just until this blows over, Tony. She might be watching us, trying to find something to use against us. If she sees you living here, now when I don’t need that much help, she might get suspicious.” 

“I…uh…see.” 

“I’ll come over to your place tomorrow, Tony, spend a few days there.” 

“No, you’re right, Jethro. I’ll pack a couple of bags right away to take into the office. As you said, she might be watching.” He got up and left the kitchen and was headed for the bedroom when Gibbs called him back.

“You know this has nothing to do with us, right? It’s just a precaution, Tony, she doesn’t need any more ammo.”

Tony relaxed visibly. “I know,” he sighed. “I’m just used to being rejected, that’s all,” he shrugged. “Hard to shift gears, sometimes.”

“Never doubt me, Tony, ever, you got that?”

Tony smiled and headed back upstairs. 

Half an hour later, the car was loaded with a couple of boxes and suitcases and they were ready to go into the office.

*****  
“What, separation anxiety already?” 

“Excuse me?” Gibbs glanced up at Shepard who was standing by his desk, smirking as she repeated her question. 

“I hear DiNozzo’s moved out.” 

“Word travels fast, I understand. Or are you staking out my house again?” 

“That’s your area of expertise, Jethro. Another little tidbit of information that will come in handy for my meeting with Philip.”

“Philip?” 

“I have a meeting with SecNav in an hour, Jethro. You might want to polish up your resume. Unless you’re too busy keeping an eye on your puppy over there.” She glanced at Tony who was going through a file, apparently discussing it with McGee. 

“Maybe you can persuade him to move back in. It must be nice to have someone around that’s hanging on your every word.”

“I can move around on my own, Jenny, there’s no reason why he can’t move back home. Or stay,” he couldn’t resist adding. “Unlike some people, he’s still welcome in my home.”   
She looked at him as a sad expression flickered over her face before it was buried behind a steely exterior. 

“I’m happy to say, you’ll have plenty of free time on your hands to cultivate that friendship when this is all over.” Gibbs didn’t bother replying, which infuriated her further. With a final glare she whisked out of the bullpen, looking very smug on her way to her meeting.

******

Everyone drew a collective sigh of relief as she left, but they were also slightly apprehensive. Nobody knew what the repercussions for their efforts would be, whether they would all be out of a job by the end of the day. Although, she would have a hard time proving anything. Oscar had done a very good job covering their tracks. 

They gathered in Abby’s lab under the pretext of reviewing an old case file. Shepard still had her allies, although Gibbs doubted she’d involved them in her scheming. Ducky took Tony to one side and looked at him more closely.

“How are you, my dear boy?”

“I’m…fine, it’s just, I…” he hesitated. “I’ll move back home today,” he finally relented. 

”Ah…” Dr. Mallard beckoned him to one of the chairs by his desk. “And that is something you don’t want to do, I presume.”

“I’m not a fool, Ducky, contrary to popular belief,” he added wryly, “I know we’re not living together, or anything. It’s just…nice…to have him around,” he sighed. “I’m gonna miss that.”

“Why are you moving out?” 

“Gibbs decided it would look suspicious if I stayed on; he doesn’t need that much help anymore.” 

“Ah, I see…and you don’t agree?”

“It’s just…I don’t know…he’ll come over tomorrow, I’m just being a lovesick fool, that’s all.”

“You’ve lived very sheltered for a couple of weeks, it’s bound to be a shock to the system when you re-enter the real world.” 

Abby came over and sat in Tony’s lap. “You ok, Tony? You look a bit blue…”

“I have to sleep alone tonight…” he sighed, “all alone in that big bed of mine.”

“You wanna borrow Bert? He’ll keep you company all night long,” she giggled. 

“Yeah, a farting hippo, that’s just the right substitute for my silver fox,” Tony laughed and hugged her close. “Love you, Abby,” he whispered and kissed her check. 

******

Shepard was asked to wait as she arrived on time for her scheduled meeting. She took a seat in the front office and tried to focus on how she should present her case. What would matter to the SecNav was the efficient running of NCIS, to make sure they fulfilled their mission. Although Gibbs’ team was among the best, she truly believed a tighter control on the team would make it even more efficient. 

In order for that to happen, she needed to get DiNozzo out of NCIS. His disregard for authority, other than Gibbs’ perhaps, made him a lose cannon. Maybe even Gibbs would have to go, she conceded. The former Marine was getting old, maybe too old to keep up with the job. Besides, she couldn’t allow him to remain on the team, especially after what happened yesterday. He knew too much. If he’d been ungovernable before, from now on he’d be positively awful. 

An hour later she began to get worried. Putting down the magazine she was reading, she went over to the secretary who was busy typing

“Is there a reason why I’m being kept waiting? It’s been an hour.” She didn’t quite manage to keep the annoyance out of her voice. 

“I’m afraid he’s been held up in another meeting,” the older woman replied, glancing at her over the top of her glasses, “but will see you at his earliest convenience. He knows you have arrived, Director Shepard,” she added. 

Half an hour later she was ready to blow a fuse. The secretary had arranged for coffee and biscuits, but that did little to placate her mood. She was just about to enquire again, when suddenly she was shown into the Secretary’s office. 

“Madam Director, please take a seat.” She noticed him using her title, not her first name as he had on previous occasions. Taking the offered seat, she noticed a thick file on his desk, wondering briefly what it contained. No matter what senator Nash had said, the grievances she had against DiNozzo were real and indisputable. 

“It has come to my attention there are a few…unfortunate circumstances occurring at NCIS at the moment.” 

“Yes, there are, and I really appreciate this opportunity to address those issues and also give my recommendations for how to solve the problems within the agency. Well, to be fair, within one team in particular, the MCRT. This team is far too important for me to ignore the current problems.”

“And what may they be, in your opinion?” Secretary Winters looked at her evenly. His brown eyes were impossible to read. 

“I have a serious problem with the Major Case Response Team,” she began. “The agent leading it…”

“Special Agent Jethro Gibbs,” the Secretary of the Navy interjected. 

“Why, yes. Anyway, he has shown a serious lack of judgment in the handling of his team. He is allowing his personal feelings for one of the agents to interfere.”

“Personal feelings? Could you elaborate, please?” 

“As you may be aware of, Agent Gibbs lost his wife and child a few years back.”

“Fifteen, I believe.” Again the SecNav interrupted, revealing far more knowledge about the people involved than she had thought possible. 

“It has come to my attention that he and his second in command, Agent DiNozzo are engaged in a personal relationship.”

The man across the table cocked an eyebrow, “Are you implying they are involved in a sexual relationship?”

“No,” she snorted, “it’s more of a father/son thing. Although I’m fairly sure he’s sleeping with one of his other agents. Anyway, DiNozzo’s estranged from his father, and…” 

“This is the same father you contacted to obtain the photos you used in your attempt to force Agent DiNozzo off the team, I take it.” 

Shepard’s mind went blank. She hadn’t expected him to know about this. She thought Gibbs was bluffing when he told her about his connections. Never ever underestimate the man when his team is threatened, she chided herself. 

“I’ll be blunt, Director Shepard. Unfortunately, the material presented to me is in large part not admissible in court. The material that is, such as the Mossad file, will remain sealed. The embarrassment of making public that the Director of NCIS has been involved in blackmail and attempted to coerce a psychologist to produce a false diagnosis is far too severe. Not to mention the fact that you framed a fellow agent before assassinating a foreign friendly agent. The list goes on, Madam Director. And this was all done for what? Personal gain? Some kind of personal vendetta?”

Secretary Winters raised a hand when she opened her mouth, signaling he was not interested. He got up and walked over to the window, looking out at the park below him. 

“Sadly, we do not expect you to walk quietly. The Administration does not, at this time, I must add, wish to engage in a costly lawsuit. But, we certainly do not wish to be seen condoning this behavior. You have shown a complete disregard for your organization, interrupted the work of your teams, and ultimately compromised what we are here to do.” 

He turned to look at her again, towering over her as he spoke. 

“I’ve discussed this with my advisors and we’ve decided to put you on probation. An Assistant Director will be brought in to oversee your work, and to relieve you of some of your duties. You will not be involved in the running of the teams for the foreseeable future. The extent of your duties will be decided later, as we need some time to think this through.”

He sat back down, folding his hands in front of him and held her eyes. 

“It is of course, our wish and our advice to you to resign, Madam Director. Although a career within law enforcement or the government is…”

“This is outrageous,” she hissed. “My agents have conspired against me, bugged my office, hacked into my personal computer, deceived me and circumvented the chain of command in every possible way, and I’m being fired?” She sounded incredulous. 

Clearly angry, the man in front of her interrupted her flow of words, obviously not interested in listening to her ranting anymore. “That’s all conjecture, Madam Director. There’s no law against having a hidden camera in your own home. As far as the rest goes, there’s no way of proving who set it up. And frankly, I’m not interested in pursuing that angle, anyway. What’s far more important is what ended up on those tapes. I think we can both agree you’ve dug yourself into a hole you’ll find it very hard to crawl out of.”

He rose. ”You have vacation time on the books, Madam Director. Use it. For the next three weeks, I will not see you back at NCIS. Use the time wisely, Ms. Shepard, make the right decision. Goodbye, Director.” He stood, signaling the meeting was over. 

Stunned, she remained seated for a moment, before gathering her things and walking towards the door. As she reached it, the SecNav spoke again. 

“I’m sorry it had to end like this, Director Shepard.”

Unable to reply, she blindly reached for the door and made her way through the offices, and down to her car. The blinding sunlight outside shook her out of her daze and she gasped for air as the severity of the situation hit her. All lost, all for nothing. Getting into her car, she was unable to move for a long, long time. An hour later she drove off, heading for home. Maybe this was not a bad thing. She could use the time to regroup, figure out what to do next. All she knew was that this was not over. It couldn’t be. Not like this. 

******  
The day had passed in a blur. The news of Shepard’s leave of absence and the appointment of an Assistant Director had come as a shock to the entire organization. The official spin on the story was that health issues had forced her to take time off, to regain her strength before resuming her duties at a time to be disclosed later. 

The anticipated elation they’d expected to feel had been absent, only sad resignation at the absurdity of the whole situation. As soon as the news became public, Gibbs’ team congregated in Autopsy, wanting to discuss the new situation.

“Do you know who’s appointed Assistant Director? I didn’t even know there was such a position,” Abby said.

“There isn’t. And no, I don’t.” Gibbs looked at the people gathered around him. “It’s more of a precaution. They don’t expect her to accept defeat, so the Powers that be want to keep a close eye at what she’s doing.”

“Does this mean Tony can stay?” Abby giggled, nudging Gibbs lightly. 

“Abby…”

“Well, does it?” She was not budging.

“Don’t you think that’s something for me and Tony to decide?” he tried. 

“Actually no, Bossman, I think I’m perfectly able to look at the situation, logically that is. I am a scientist after all, and my findings suggest that…”

“Fine, yes, he can stay, Abby, happy now?” Gibbs glared at her but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“Very happy. Now, accept this teddy bear as a token of my love and devotion…”

“Abby…” Gibbs interrupted her, “not happening.” He shook his head, and drew her into his arms. “Thanks, Abby,” he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head. “We owe you big time. A lifetime supply of CafPows and Sunday dinners at Casa Gibbs.”

An hour later Gibbs sent them all home, having given them the next day off work. The entire team had all earned it, given what they’d gone through in the last couple of weeks. Tomorrow, they were invited to his house for dinner, but tonight he wanted to be alone with the man he loved. 

An hour later they were home, and Tony carried his boxes and bags back into the house. 

“I’ll move back this weekend,” he suggested, “then we’ll work out a schedule, or just play it by ear.” 

“How about Sunday night? I wanna spend this weekend with you, Tony.” Gibbs held him close, breathing in the scent of the younger man, warm and spicy and very Tony. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony leaned in and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Gibbs, wanting to get as close as possible.

“You hungry?” 

“No, not particularly…you have anything better on offer?”

“Always,” Gibbs growled, tugging at Tony’s shirt, eager to get to naked skin. 

They made their way to the den, shedding their clothes as they went. Stretched out on top of the comforter, Gibbs ran his hands over Tony’s chest. He was lying on his back, arms stretched to his sides. 

 

“What do you want, Tony? Tell me.”

“I want you in me," he said huskily, pushing himself up on his elbows, watching Gibbs intently. 

"I want to feel you everywhere. Around me, inside me, sliding in and out of my body until you come inside me, collapsing on top of me and knowing that no one has ever made me feel like this. All I want to think about is how right this feels.”

Tony's eyes were dark with lust and his hands tightened around the sheets, as he watched Gibbs intently. "Make me scream, Jethro," he said, his voice low. "Think you can do that, Marine?"

”Oh, yeah…” Gibbs leaned forward and kissed him insistently, grabbed his wrists and held Tony’s arms above his head. With his lover stretched out on top of him, Tony relished in the feel of naked smooth skin against his own. 

“You feel so good,” he hissed. Tony circled his legs around Gibbs’ waist, trying to pull him even closer. 

Gibbs reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers. He rubbed lightly over Tony’s entrance before penetrating him slowly. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tony growled, “I need you, God, Jethro!”

But despite Tony’s pleas, Gibbs' fingers were careful and steady as they opened him up, stretching him until nothing existed for the young Italian than the pure pleasure spreading throughout his body.

“You wanted me to make you scream, remember?” Gibbs murmured as he brushed his fingers over Tony’s prostate. 

“Wanna see if I can make you come like this?" he said hoarsely, fingers twisting inside Tony's velvety heat. "Just fuck you with my fingers, make you moan and gasp and squirm for me until you came all over yourself."

Tony didn't manage to respond to that. All he could focus on was Gibbs’ fingers, sliding in and out, and the heat spreading everywhere.

Gibbs smiled and pulled out his fingers. 

Gibbs lay down on his back. “Wanna go for a ride, cowboy?”

Straddling his hips, Tony steadied himself with one hand on the other man’s chest, while using the other to guide Gibbs’ rock hard cock inside him in one deliberate thrust. A long drawn out moan escaped his lips as he was filled completely. The former Marine ran his hands up and down Tony’s thighs, soothing and arousing at the same time, deliberately avoiding touching his erection.

"Fuck," he whispered, hands tightening almost painfully on Gibbs' chest. "Oh, yes."

Gibbs shuddered at the feel of Tony around him, hot velvety heat enveloping him as Tony stayed completely still. He closed his eyes, head falling back on soft pillows. Tony's arm wrapped around his shoulders, lifting him up, pulling him up against Tony's body, taut with lust. 

"So good," he murmured. "All mine, Jethro, all this just for me." 

“Yes,” Gibbs hissed, “all yours, Tony.” He needed to move, to slide in and out of that tight heat, but Tony remained still a few moments longer.

Tony kissed him lovingly before slowly and deliberately he started moving. Gibbs thought he had died and gone to heaven, each thrust inside Tony making him gasp for breath and arch against Tony's body. 

"You're killing me,” Gibbs groaned, this is too much." Suddenly the need to move was too overwhelming and he pushed Tony down on the bed so he was lying on his side.

“You wanna see if I can make you scream, Tony?” A low growl was all the reply he got. Tony moved one leg to the side, welcoming him in. Gibbs was too far gone to take it slow. He started thrusting into the hot body sprawled out beside him, long and hard, holding him as close as he could. 

His whole body tensing, Gibbs slammed into Tony one last time and came, a low keening wail escaping his throat. He was dimly aware of Tony screaming and clenching around his cock as he came, faint tremors running through his body as the aftershocks of his orgasm lingered.

Gibbs held him tight and chuckled, “I said I could make you scream, didn’t I?” 

“For once, I don’t mind you being right,” Tony smiled, before wrapping himself around Gibbs, as he always did. 

******

Tony awoke around four am to find the bed next to him empty. He slid out from under the covers, threw on an old soft robe Gibbs had hanging by the door and went in search of his missing lover. Padding downstairs, he noticed a soft glow from the living room. Looking inside, he saw Gibbs sitting by the French doors with what appeared to be a photo album in his lap. Tony took a step inside before he realized what Gibbs was doing. Stopping, he turned to walk back out when Gibbs spoke to him.

“It’s okay, Tony,” he said quietly.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Tony began.

“You’re not,” Gibbs assured him. “I was just looking through some old albums, wanted to tell Shannon and Kelly about you.”

Tony felt like the wind was knocked out of him, he hadn’t expected this, not so soon. He was still by the door, not sure whether to approach Gibbs or not. Gibbs stood up, tucked the albums under one arm and grabbed one of his crutches with the other one. Sitting down on the couch, Gibbs looked over his shoulder at Tony, and beckoned him over. 

“You sure?” he asked, “about me seeing this?” Looking over at the man he’d grown to love. Gibbs’ features looked softer, and his eyes had an expression in them he recognized from earlier, when he’d told Tony he loved him. 

“I’ll never forget them, you know. You think you can live with that?” 

“I’m not asking you to forget, Jethro, I would never, ever want that.” He reached out and ran his hand down Gibbs’ arm. “I just need to make sure you have room for all three of us. If you feel guilty about you and me, a year down the line, you’ll start resenting me, and I can’t…”

Gibbs put the albums aside and took Tony into his arms. 

“I don’t feel guilty, Tony. I thought I would, but I don’t. I haven’t felt like this about anyone since Shannon died, not with anyone.” 

He leaned forward and picked up the photo albums, placing them on his lap.

“I’d like to share this part of me with you, you up for it?” The younger man just nodded, suddenly a bit lost for words. 

Holding Tony close, he opened the first one, revealing images of a beautiful red haired woman holding a newborn baby in her arms. Her eyes were looking at the little girl, as a slender hand touched a perfect rosy cheek. By her side, Gibbs was sitting on the side of the bed, one arm flung around his wife, the other holding a tiny foot. He was looking at the two in his arms with an expression of utter awe. 

Tony felt his eyes well up; there was so much love in that picture. He wondered briefly whether his own parents had ever felt like this about him. Shaking it off, he listened to Jethro talk about his little family. 

He had seen the occasional photo of them before, bit not like this. Their life together, Shannon’s little written comments under each picture. There were small mementos as well, things like ticket stubs, dried flowers and a couple of drawings of Kelly’s in the back. Probably put there by Gibbs after they died, Tony realized, as he saw the small note written underneath in Gibbs’ hand. 

“Kelly loved to jump up and down in my lap when she was learning to walk, shrieking with laughter when I held her high above my head. When she got older she called it ‘flying with daddy’. I’d throw Kelly in the air and catch her, over and over again in the backyard.” 

He stroked a finger lightly over a picture. Tony took a closer look. Kelly was running around outside, while Gibbs was planting a cherry tree over by the garden shed. He stood up and looked outside. It was still there, fully grown now.

Tony glanced around the room, wondering how many memories this house actually held for Jethro. Good and bad. He met Gibbs’ eyes across the room. The older man looked relaxed, and happy to have him here. 

“C’mere,” Gibbs murmured, “sit down. It’s cold without you.” 

Gibbs opened another album and told stories of Kelly’s love for chocolate chip cookies, the first time he had to leave them, and the relief he felt every time when he was reunited with his wife and child. Several photos of Jethro and Kelly sanding the hull of a boat in the cellar had Tony smiling. .

“Did you finish that one?” he asked, instantly regretting it, afraid he’d bring up painful memories. 

“No…,” Gibbs answered quietly. “I burned it, after they were killed. I couldn’t look at it anymore.” 

He picked up another album; this one was from his days as a Marine, images of places he’d visited, men he’d served with. Gibbs’ voice was warm and soothing and half way into his third album Tony was fast asleep in Gibbs’ arms. 

Gibbs thought back to that night a couple of weeks back, when Tony finally let his masks slip, showing him the man underneath. That night had changed his life, he realized. He was no longer alone, and he was finally able to love again. 

Gibbs held the younger man close; all the while his hand was carding through Tony’s hair, keeping them connected. The photographs in the albums held his past, but the man in his arms was his future. He knew that, and the knowledge filled him with a sense of calm he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

THE END  
******


End file.
